L'abus de films est dangereux pour la santé
by Mathy Young
Summary: "L'abus de films est films est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération" Charlotte Lewis, plus communément appelée Chuck, est une grande fan de la saga Terre du Milieu. Mais aurait-elle pu penser un jour se retrouver dans cette contrée qui l'a tant de fois fait rêver ? Probablement pas.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, bon matin, bon après-midi, enfin bref, tout ce que vous voulez.**_  
 _ **Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour lire ma toute nouvelle fiction sur le Hobbit !**_  
 _ **Pour la petite histoire, je me base essentiellement sur les films de Peter Jackson, bien que j'ai lu aussi le livre ;)**_  
 _ **Trêve de bavardage, voici déjà pour commencer, le prologue.**_

 _ **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson pour certains, excepté Chuck qui est ma propriété.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Prologue :

Je refermai mon ordinateur, contente de ma journée. J'avais réussi, du moins je le pensais, mon entretien d'embauche en temps qu'infirmière. Je devais avoir la réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine, et j'étais impatiente et en même temps terrifiée du résultat. J'avais tellement hâte de commencer à travailler, après ces trois ans d'études acharnées pour avoir mon diplôme.

Pour me féliciter d'avoir passé cet entretien, j'avais enchaînée, depuis 16 heures, les trois films de Peter Jackson, le Hobbit. Demain s'était décidé, je regarderai le Seigneur des Anneaux pour conclure la saga Terre du Milieu en deux jours.

Oui, vraiment, j'étais heureuse de ma journée.

Je me levais pour me mettre en pyjama et je glissais sous mes couettes, déjà à moitié prise dans les bras de Morphée. A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, je plongeai déjà au pays des rêves.

Je m'appelle Charlotte Lewis, plus communément connue sur le surnom affectif de Chuck, et je me dis que j'aurais mieux fais de rester dans mon lit demain.

* * *

 ** _Pas assez long pour donner un avis non ? Alors je vous propose de passer en 2ème page pour découvrir le premier chapitre ;)_**

 ** _Mathy_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Je vous laisse profiter de ce tout premier chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Je venais de me faire plus de 6 heures de films d'affilé (version longue s'il vous plaît), m'interrompant juste pour soulager mes besoins naturels et manger. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je pouvais apprécier cette saga ! Quand je pense que je détestais ça quand j'étais enfant. Ben oui, quand on a 7 ans et qu'on voit un schizophrène du nom de Gollum se parler au dessus d'un étang, on flippe à mort ! Les jambes toutes engourdies par ma station assise prolongée, je me dirigeai vers mon placard pour me prendre un grand bol de céréales. On aurait presque pu croire que je m'étais battue contre les forces du Mordor aux côtés d'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et tous les autres tellement j'avais faim !

Et là, ce fut le drame. Plus de céréales, alors que j'en avais tellement envie… J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Mais, avec une conviction que je ne me connaissais pas, je décidais que marcher jusqu'au magasin pour refaire le plein de Kellogg me ferait vraiment du bien. Alors j'enfilais des vêtements dignes de ce nom, attrapais mon sac à mains et pouf ! Direction le magasin.

Je sortis de là en fulminant. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi, la caissière incapable de scanner un pauvre paquet de céréales ! Reste calme Chuck, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas manger pour te calmer devant ton film, bien au chaud sous ta couette.

Fière de la maîtrise que j'avais sur moi même, c'est le cœur plus léger que je commençais mon trajet du retour.

Ma sérénité fut de courte durée. Un homme encapuchonné commença à me suivre quelques mètres après la sortie du magasin. Je pressais le pas, il le fit aussi. Je me mis à courir, il fit de même. Maman au secours ! J'étais terrorisée. Effrayée. Paniquée.

Je me rendis compte après quelques secondes que je ne me dirigeais pas du tout vers mon 50m2 adoré. Je voulus faire demi-tour, mais l'homme était toujours derrière moi. Et il gagnait du terrain.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas connu pour mon endurance, mais j'avais eu la bonne idée de mettre des talons. Alors ma course ne fut pas des plus longues. J'entendais le râlement de l'homme derrière moi. Quelques enjambées et il me rattrapait cette espèce d'ordure ! Je lui jetais mon paquet de céréales (si durement obtenu) à la figure, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Ouais, bon, 5 secondes, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler du temps, mais assez pour rejoindre le petit bois qui se trouvait devant moi. Un bois ? Au milieu de Grenoble ? Ta gueule Chuck, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se poser des questions. Au moins à travers les arbres, j'aurais une chance, même infime de le semer.

Une fois plus profondément enfoncée, à slalomer entre les arbres, je me retournai et constatai que l'horrible pervers avait disparu. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Bon, maintenant l'objectif, c'est de sortir de là.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais complètement paumée. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas être si grand ce bois pour se retrouver en plein milieu de Grenoble !

Un craquement de branche à ma droite me fit sursauter. Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'était pas l'homme encore une fois !

Le monsieur qui règne au paradis n'avait pas dût entendre ma prière, parce qu'une forme immense sorti des fourrés. C'était pas humain, sûre et certaine. Il sortait tout droit de Tchernobyl, avec son visage déformé, sa bave qui lui coulait sur le menton, ses cicatrices de partout sur son corps… Pour un peu, je m'attendais à voir sur son crâne la main blanche de Saruman, parce qu'il ressemblait à un orc tout droit sortit de mes films préférés.

C'est à ce moment là que choisi mon cerveau pour se mettre en mode hors connexion. Et mon instinct de survie prit le dessus. Je hurlais tellement fort que je me fis moi même mal aux oreilles.

Je disais quoi ? Que ne plus avoir de céréales était un drame ? Quelle blague…

Tête baissée, je courrais le plus vite possible pour échapper au monstre qui me poursuivait. Mais avec des talons qui s'enfoncent dans le sol mou, ce n'est pas vraiment chose aisée. Après plusieurs tournants, je me retrouvais sur un sentier.

Merci mon Dieu, des cavaliers ! Ils pourraient sûrement m'aider !

-Aidez moi ! Au secours ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

Le dernier de la troupe se retourna. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds effrayés quand il me vit, et je devinais sans peine que l'horrible créature était derrière moi. En tournant doucement, je me retrouvai finalement nez à… museau ? avec ce truc. Pouha ! Il connaît pas la brosse à dents ou quoi ? Il leva son bras au bout duquel se tenait une épée, prêt à me trancher d'un seul coup de la tête aux pieds. Je n'eu même pas le temps de crier qu'une hache se retrouva plantée dans son crâne. Il émit un petit hoquet de surprise avant de s'écrouler. Sur moi. J'entendis des voix un peu plus en avant, là où se trouvaient les cavaliers, mais je n'avais pas la force d'essayer à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. S'en était trop pour mon petit cœur et des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant mes yeux. A peine avoir eu le temps de voir des formes approcher que j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, un homme était penché sur moi. Bon sang, mais c'était qui ça ? Vu sa tenue et l'environnement, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital…

-Euh… bonjour, tentai-je.  
-Je suis bien content que vous soyez réveillée, cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que vous êtes inconsciente.  
-Plusieurs heures ? Comment ça plusieurs heures ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à m'emmener à l'hôpital ?

L'homme resta muet. J'en profitai pour détailler sa tenue. Barbe grise, robe de mage grise, chapeau pointu gris… Encore un peu et je dirais presque que j'avais Gandalf sous les yeux !

Bon ça suffit ma vieille, ressaisis toi.

-Je suis où là ?  
-Nous allions passer les frontières de la Comté, répondit le vieux barbu.  
-La Comté ? Vous vous êtes cru en Terre du Milieu où quoi ?

Je remarquais à ce moment là que tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête. Non mais oh ! C'est moi qui devrais prendre cet air étonné, pas eux !

-Ah, j'ai compris ! C'est une caméra cachée ou un RPG c'est ça ?  
-Une quoi ? Un quoi ? s'étonna un petit homme en se rapprochant.  
-Ma Dame, je crains fort que votre rencontre avec cet orc ne vous ait un peu plus secouée que ce que je le pensais, me répondit le barbu.

Bon, ils n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler. Ils étaient vraiment à fond dans leur rôle !

-Ok, ok… Tout va bien se passer. Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiqué le chemin pour rentrer chez moi ?  
-Et où est-ce, chez vous ? me demanda le petit homme.  
-Grenoble.  
-Désolé, je ne connais pas Grenoble. Gandalf, vous avez visitez toute cette terre, vous devez bien savoir où ce situe ce village.  
-Grenoble n'est pas un village ! C'est une ville, une grande même ! Attendez, quoi ? Vous l'avez appelé Gandalf ?  
-Euh… Oui… Oh ! Comme je suis impoli, je ne me suis même pas présenté moi même. Je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet et je suis un Hobbit de la Comté ! Et pourrions nous savoir votre nom ?  
-Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! hurlai-je. Arrêter de me casser les pieds avec vos conneries ! Dites moi où je peux trouver mon chemin et foutez moi la paix !  
-La gamine est bien impolie alors qu'on l'a secouru, fit une voix parmi le tas de… nains.

Des nains ? Sérieusement ?

-Qui m'a traité de gamine ? m'énervai-je en me levant brusquement.

Le nain qui sortit du rang me donna tout de suite envie de me rasseoir. Mais ma saloperie de fierté me força à me dresser de toute ma hauteur pour lui faire face. Et même comme ça je me sentais petite à côté de ce nain. Ce terme me semblait plus approprié que pour lui, vu qu'il me dépassait quand même de quelques bons centimètres.

-Il semblerait que ce soit moi. Dwalin, pour vous servir.

J'allais répliquer, mais je me ravisais. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

-Alors gamine, tu dis plus rien ? rigola ce géant nain.  
-Me cherche pas des noises… bougonnais-je.

Toute la bande éclata de rire. S'en était un peu trop là. Je veux bien qu'on rigole un peu de moi, mais y a tout de même des limites.

-Bien ! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je retrouverai mon chemin toute seule !

Je pris mon sac à mains et mes chaussures. Mes chaussures ? Ah oui, apparemment ils me les avaient enlevé. Va-t-on savoir pourquoi…

-Mademoiselle, m'interpella l'homme qui se faisait appeler Bilbon, j'ignore où vous voulez aller, mais se n'est pas toute seule que vous y arriverez.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis une grande fille, pas une _gamine_.

Redoublement de rire de la part de nains. Il faut que je m'échappe de ce monde de fous, c'est clair et net. Bande de…

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin !

La voix me glaça le sang. C'était chapeau pointu qui avait parlé, et je me sentais incapable de bouger après avoir entendu ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?

Je le sentis se rapprocher dans mon dos, pour que, finalement, il me fasse face.

-Où avez-vous trouvez cela ?  
-Mon collier ? C'est un cadeau de mon grand frère, alors bats les pattes ! Il m'est très cher.  
-Vous ne connaissez pas son origine ?  
-Ce n'est qu'une babiole achetée sur une brocante.  
-Alors pourquoi vous y accrocher ?

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'allais pas commencer à révéler ma vie à un inconnu tout de même !

Mes membres se délièrent au moment même où il s'éloigna de moi.

-Thorin, dit-il. Il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence.

Mes mains tremblaient. Gandalf, Bilbon, Thorin, Dwalin… Plus ça allait et plus l'idée de la caméra cachée ou du RPG me semblait absurde. Ne me dites pas que je me trouvais vraiment en Terre du Milieu, au beau milieu de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne ?

* * *

 _ **Alors voilà pour ce premier chapitre :D**_  
 _ **Je pense en publier un chaque samedi, si c'est possible.**_  
 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau commencement ^^**_  
 _ **J'accepte toutes les reviews, aussi bien positives que négatives.**_  
 _ **Prenez soin de vous petits hobbits ;)**_

 _ **Mathy**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Comment ne pas tenir ses promesses de publications dès les premiers chapitres par moi ^^ Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée, c'est parce que j'étais en vacances et que je suis rentrée que hier soir._

 _Sinon, je voulais remercier **JunyTheKid** , **Mlle Noname** , **Miss-Fairy** , **Elma Orel** et **Darkklinne** pour leurs reviews :D_  
 _Voilà ce deuxième chapitre des aventures de Chuck, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson pour certains, excepté Chuck qui est ma propriété._  
 _Rating : M pour la suite_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Le petit homme, Bilbon, m'avait fait asseoir sur un rocher afin que je reprenne mes esprits. Chose qui n'était pas des plus aisée. Je voyais de loin Gandalf et Thorin en grande conversation dont j'étais probablement le sujet principal. J'en profitai pour détailler un peu les gens m'entourant. Bilbon ressemblait beaucoup à Martin Freeman, mais il était un peu plus rondelet au niveau des joues. Dwalin n'avait pas du tout le même visage que dans le film, mais les tatouages étaient les mêmes, du moins je le pensais. Les autres étaient à la fois ressemblants aux acteurs qui les interprétaient et totalement différents. Surtout Fili et Ori. Le premier avait des traits beaucoup plus marqué par le temps que son sourire adoucissait et le dernier avait l'air beaucoup moins benêt.

J'avais du mal à me mettre dans la tête que les deux protagonistes qui débattaient à mon sujet étaient Gandalf et Thorin. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de les voir sous les trais de McKellen et Armitage que s'en était des plus perturbants.

-Écoutez moi bien Thorin, gronda chapeau pointu. Si je dis qu'elle doit nous accompagner, elle nous accompagnera.

Toute la compagnie s'était tue, attendant une réplique de Thorin. A la place, il me lança un regard noir, chargé de dédain et de dégoût. J'aurais bien aimé disparaître sous terre à ce moment là…

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. Mais sachez Gandalf, qu'à l'instar du Semi-Homme, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive et ne peut garantir sa sécurité.  
-Oui, cela je le comprend bien. Bien, puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune demoiselle ?  
-Je m'app... Attendez… Je… je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris là…  
-Et bien se n'est pas si compliqué. Mes amis, je vous présente le 15ème membre de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?  
-Che… Charlotte, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Chuck.  
-Très bien Chuck. Un nain aurait-il assez de galanterie pour laisser son poney à la demoiselle ? sourit Gandalf.  
-Si Ma Dame l'accepte, mon poney sera le sien, s'avança Fili.  
-Merci beaucoup.

Une heure au moins passa sans que personne ne m'adresse la parole. Seigneur, le voyage va être long jusqu'à Erebor, si j'y survivais. Erebor… Je connaissais toute l'histoire de la quête de la Montagne Solitaire, sur le bout des doigts. Comment allais-je supporter ce poids ? De savoir toutes les horreurs qui allaient se passer, sans pouvoir en dire un mot ?

-Vous semblez soucieuse. Quelque chose vous dérange ?

Je baissais les yeux sur Fili, qui marchait sans se fatiguer depuis que nous avions repris la route.

-C'est juste que… Je me rends compte que je ne fais pas partie de ce monde. Je suppose que le monde d'où je viens est comme un univers parallèle à celui-ci. Je me sens vraiment perdue…  
-Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Je vais veiller sur vous et vous protéger dans ce monde qui ne semble pas être le votre.  
-Merci Fili.  
-Pourquoi Chuck ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Ma grand-mère m'appelait comme ça. Et je trouve ça plus sympa à porter que Charlotte.  
-Oh je vois. Vous savez, vos vêtements sont vraiment des plus étranges.

Je regardais comment je m'étais habillée. J'avais un débardeur noir avec le col en V marqué de dentelle rouge, ainsi qu'un jeans.

-C'est… les vêtements que tout le monde porte de là où je viens.  
-Vraiment ? Vous vous habillez en sous-vêtements ? se joignit à la conversation un autre nain.  
-Dori ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une Dame.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Fili. Je comprends que mon haut ne soit pas des plus convenables pour vous.  
-Moi je trouve ça plutôt agréable à regarder.

Je levais les yeux pour voir que c'était Bofur qui avait parlé et qui regardait largement la naissance de mes seins que laissait entrevoir mon décolleté.

-Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas !  
-Excusez-le Dame Chuck, Bofur n'est pas le nain le plus subtile, rigola Dori.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te répond Bofur ? s'exclama ce dernier.

Toute la troupe éclata de rire, m'entraînant avec. Seuls Gandalf et Thorin ne s'étaient pas retourné, et je pensais, à juste titre, que le chef de la compagnie ne m'appréciais pas plus que ça.

La journée passa tranquillement, alors que nous avancions entre les arbres de différents bois, que nous slalomions sur des petites routes entre les collines, pour finalement se poser sur une corniche pour passer la nuit.

J'avais appris à connaître plusieurs nains sur la journée. Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Fili et Kili. Les autres ne m'avaient pas adressé la parole et agissaient comme si je n'existai pas. Ayant probablement un égo aussi surdimensionné que les nains, je n'allais sûrement pas faire le premier pas vers eux.

Le repas fut fait par Bombur et quelques uns des nains se couchèrent directement par la suite. Entre autre, Gloin, qui aspirait des papillons en même temps qu'il ronflait. Cela me fit uniquement sourire alors que d'habitude, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire. Je ramassais les assiettes, verres et couverts, prête à me rendre utile en faisant la vaisselle. Je ne dis pas que je suis une maniaque de la propreté, mais ça me détend de nettoyer.

Des cris au loin me firent sursauter. Bilbon me devança :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Des orcs, répondit Kili.  
-Des orcs ? tremblais-je.  
-Des égorgeurs, renchérit Fili. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées.  
-Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormit. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Mais des marres de sang.

Une fois que Kili eu clos son petit récit, son frère et lui explosèrent de rire devant les mines effarées que nous devions faire avec le hobbit.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? gronda Thorin dans notre dos. Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ?  
-On ne pensait pas à mal, s'excusa Kili.  
-Non, vous ne pensiez pas… Vous ignorez tout du monde !  
-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, le rassura Balin, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orcs.

Et il se lança dans un récit, le récit de bataille de la Moria. Même si je connaissais déjà cette histoire, l'entendre de vive voix me captiva. Et quand Balin eu finit son récit, je me rendais compte que j'avais toujours la vaisselle sur les bras. Je me confondais en excuses et m'éloignais vers un petit ruisseau croisé plus tôt.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, jeune enfant.  
-Vous me suivez Gandalf Maison Grise ?  
-Je me charge de votre sécurité, puisqu'aucun de ces nains n'a cherché à vous suivre. Pourquoi m'avoir appeler Maison Grise ?  
-Ce n'est pas l'un de vos nombreux noms ?  
-Si, en effet. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous le connaissiez, puisque l'on m'a uniquement appelé Gandalf dans cette compagnie.

Je baissais les yeux sur l'assiette que je frottais. Comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier moi maintenant ?

-Vous venez d'un autre monde, jeune fille. Et j'aimerai savoir ce que l'on raconte sur moi de l'autre côté du miroir.  
-Vous… Bilbon… Thorin… Toute cette compagnie…

Devais-je vraiment lui dire ? Il saura peut-être quelle attitude, quelle voie je devrais prendre en attendant que je quitte cette compagnie.

-Toute cette compagnie, Gandalf… Ce n'est qu'une histoire, qu'un roman. Vous n'existez pas.  
-Je me tiens pourtant droit devant vous.  
-Je me demande si je ne rêve pas.  
-Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que non.  
-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
-Votre collier.  
-Mon collier ?  
-Ce n'est pas une babiole, comme vous pensez le croire, mais un objet d'une grande puissance, d'une grande magie. Et cette magie ne s'active qu'avec certains paramètres.  
-Hein ?  
-Vous êtes quelqu'un de spéciale, jeune Charlotte. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle plus communément, une « Voyageuse ».  
-Une voyageuse... Mais bien sûre.  
-Ne plaisantez pas avec ces choses là ! Si vous êtes dans ce monde, c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à accomplir. C'est pour cela que vous êtes dans cette compagnie, c'est pour cela que Thorin vous a accepté. Pour le moment…  
-C'est complètement absurde !  
-Pas du tout.  
-Et si je veux rentrer chez moi, je fais comment ?  
-Vous ne le pouvez.  
-Pardon ?!  
-Vous ne le pouvez pour l'instant. Votre destin doit être accompli et seulement après, vous aurez la possibilité de retourner d'où vous venez.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, seulement dérangé par mon frottement hargneux sur la vaisselle. Une fois que tout fut terminé, je fis face au magicien qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Je sais comment cette quête va se terminer. Je connais tous les moments par lesquels vous devrez passer pour atteindre la Montagne Solitaire, les dangers, les fourberies, les ombres dans les fourrés. Votre histoire sont mon roman et mes films préférés dans mon monde, j'en connais les moindres recoins. Alors comment je pourrais vous suivre en sachant tout ce qu'il va arriver ?  
-Je peux vous aider.  
-Comment ?  
-En vous faisant oublier.  
-Mais je ne veux pas oublier mon monde, Gandalf !  
-Vous n'oublierez que cette histoire, jeune fille. Tout le reste ne vous sera pas ôté.  
-Faites le.  
-Sachez que la procédure est douloureuse car je vais m'introduire dans votre esprit. Et elle n'est pas du tout définitive. Ce que vous savez pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Faites le quand même.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était la sensation d'avoir un pic qui s'enfonçait dans mon crâne. Et dire que pendant des années j'ai rêvé de me retrouver en Terre du Milieu…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre._  
 _Vos avis dans une petite review ?_  
 _A la semaine prochaine !_  
 _Bisous,_

 _Mathy_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello everybody !_  
 _Comme je reviens d'une soirée et que je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée (à mon grand désarroi parce que je dois me lever tôt pour réviser demain), je vous poste bien tôt ce chapitre 3 à 1h42 précisément (ok, peut-être 43, mais on va pas chipoter hein ?)_  
 _Encore une fois, je remercie **Miss-Fairy** (non je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, je te laisse le doute pour la suite ^^) et **Darkklinne** pour leur review. Coeur sur vos deux joues les filles :3_  
 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :D_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand j'ouvris les yeux. Eh ! Pourquoi je suis ballotée dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre ? Bon sang ce que j'ai mal au cul aussi…

En regardant mon environnement, je remarquais que j'étais sur un poney, comme la veille. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mal au cul et que je suis secouée comme un prunier. J'étais entourée de nains. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais dans la compagnie de Thorin je-sais-plus-quoi. Ecu-de-Bouleau ? Sous-de-Peuplier ? Monnaie-de-Hêtre ? Je sais plus tiens…

-Ah, la demoiselle est réveillée ! s'exclama une voix sur ma gauche.  
-Bonjour Fili, fis-je avec la voix pâteuse, comme si j'avais la gueule de bois.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?  
-Je… Je faisais la vaisselle. Et puis je sais plus.  
-Monsieur Gandalf vous a trouvé endormie au bord du ruisseau, sourit Ori. Il a dit que vous vous étiez endormie d'épuisement.  
-C'est probable. J'étais vraiment fatiguée hier. Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Un peu plus de 14 heures je pense.

C'est seulement après cette remarque de Kili que je remarquais que je n'étais pas toute seule sur le dos du poney.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé avant de partir ? demandais-je.  
-On a bien essayé ! fit mon compagnon de cavalerie. Mais vous dormiez si profondément qu'on n'a pas réussi.  
-Oh, je vois…  
-Dites, je suis peut-être un peu trop curieux, mais est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de nous dans votre monde ?  
-Oui, Bofur. Mais vous n'êtes, et pardonnez moi, mais uniquement des personnages de roman. Vous êtes fictifs, vous n'existez pas réellement.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Mon frère est un grand fan d'ailleurs. Le roman raconte votre quête pour Erebor. Mais je vous avoue que je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée.  
-C'est vraiment dommage, me lança Nori. Vous auriez pu nous dire si on avait réussi. Et pourquoi je vous pris ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ne vous y êtes vous jamais intéressé ?  
-Je… je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je n'avais jamais lu ce livre ? Sans doute pour faire enrager mon frère. Je détestais avoir des intérêts en commun avec lui. Avant… avant qu'il ne meurt. Je montais ma main à mon collier instinctivement. C'était un des seuls souvenirs matériels que j'avais de mon frère, d'où son importance à mes yeux. Mon visage du refléter mon mal-être et ma tristesse car Fili s'en inquiéta.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… C'est… Parler de mon frère me fait toujours cet effet là.  
-Il n'est plus… Enfin il est…  
-Oui, il est mort.

Mes dernières paroles furent le signal pour mettre fin à la conversation. Je n'avais pas plus envie que ça d'en parler et tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Je leur en remerciait d'ailleurs de ne pas insister. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence fut rompu par un bruit des plus étranges, soit mon ventre qui gargouillait.

-Tenez, prenez ça.

Je pris la pomme que me tendait Ori et croquait à pleines dents dedans. Mon Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je tournai la tête et adressai un sourire de contentement au nain, ce qui eu comme résultat de le faire rougir. Cela me fit rire sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que je faisais rougir un homme (enfin, un nain, c'est quand même pareil, non ?).

Le soir arriva, et la pause avec lui. Comme la veille, je pris toute la vaisselle pour la nettoyer. Et comme la veille, quelqu'un vint me rejoindre. Je m'attendais à voir Gandalf, encore une fois, mais je fus étonnée de tomber sur Thorin quand j'eus fini ma corvée.

-Euh… je… bafouillais-je, ne sachant quoi dire.  
-Gandalf m'a prévenu de qui vous étiez.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Cette histoire de « Voyageuse », je n'y crois pas un instant. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous avez à faire dans cette histoire, mais si le magicien dit que vous êtes indispensables à cette compagnie, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais sachez que s'il vous arrivait malheur, se serait le cadet de mes soucis.

Pendant son petit discours, il s'était rapproché de moi. Il faisait quasiment la même taille que moi, me dépassant de quelques centimètres (oui, je suis plutôt petite), mais je me sentais comme une petite souris dans son ombre imposante.

-C'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée.  
-Quoi donc l'humaine ?  
-Vous dites que je suis le cadet de vos soucis, mais si je suis indispensable comme le dit Gandalf, se serait peut-être bien de me garder en vie. N'est-ce pas, le nain ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui répondre comme ça ? Chuck, tu es vraiment la dernière des idiotes ! Même ma voix avait traduit la stupidité de mon acte puisqu'elle avait chevroté. La vaisselle posée dans mes mains tremblantes, je partis sans demander mon reste, profitant de son silence de stupéfaction.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Thorin ne vint pas me parler et s'il me regardait, c'était par erreur et le dédain se lisait facilement dans ses yeux. Il valait mieux que ça reste ainsi, je n'avais pas envie de me faire étrangler.

Alors que nous venions de grimper une énième colline, au loin se dessinait une petite maison qui était détruite et complètement abandonnée. Moi qui rêvait d'une vraie et bonne nuit de sommeil, se ne serait encore pas pour ce soir.

-On va passer la nuit ici, commanda Thorin. Fili, Kili, occupez vous des poneys.  
-Laissez moi vous aidez, demandai-je aux deux frères.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie et c'est à trois que nous allâmes attachez les poneys un peu plus loin du campement. J'adorais ces deux hommes. Toujours de bonne humeur et attachants, je me sentais un peu plus à ma place. Mais pas totalement.

-Alors, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là, Chuck ?  
-J'ai demandé à Gandalf l'autre jour, Kili. Et apparemment je suis une « Voyageuse », à cause de mon collier.  
-Une voyageuse ?  
-Oui. Apparemment je peux voyager dans le temps et l'espace, même si le voyage d'un monde à l'autre est plutôt rare. J'ai soit disant un rôle à jouer dans votre destin, mais je ne sais ni lequel, ni pourquoi moi.  
-Je suis bien content que se soit vous, souri Fili en me prenant par les épaules. Tu imagines un peu Kili, si ça avait été un homme qui ressemblait à un de ces gobelins ? A la place de ça, on se retrouve avec une jolie demoiselle, fort aimable de surcroit.  
-Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir…  
-C'est déjà fait ! Bien joué Fili, tu mets la demoiselle mal à l'aise.  
-Oh ça va toi hein ! Vous savez Chuck, je ne me trompe pas en pensant que vous pouvez nous tutoyer, mon frère et moi.  
-Si vous me tutoyez aussi alors.  
-Mais on ne tutoie pas une Dame !  
-Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas une Dame.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama Kili. Allez Chuck, retourne avec les autres, tu as bien mérité ton repas.

Je leur adressai mon plus beau sourire et retournai auprès des autres. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir aux côtés de Bilbon (que j'appréciais énormément aussi), que j'entendis Gandalf et Thorin se disputer. Encore.

-Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.  
-Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ? Des orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père…  
-Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.  
-J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait…

Gandalf s'éloigna de Thorin ainsi que du campement.

-Gandalf, où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Bilbon.  
-Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules.  
-Et qui est-ce ?  
-Moi, Monsieur Sacquet !

Le visage du gentil hobbit s'effondra, et je le comprenais. Qu'allions nous faire sans le magicien ?

-L'humaine ! hurla Thorin. Venez là.  
-Si vous pensez vous passer les nerfs sur moi, c'est pas la peine.

Mais ferme la Chuck, tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà assez énervé comme ça ?

-Si vous voulez survivre ici, il est hors de question que ce soit parce que l'on vous protège. Dwalin va vous apprendre à vous battre, afin que vous soyez un fardeau des plus léger possible dans cette quête.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna par les épaules.

-Je ne permettrais pas que la reconquête de mon royaume soit mise en péril par une fillette, grogna-t-il.

Il me poussa brusquement pour laisser place à Dwalin, qui me tendit une épée, tout sourire. Un sourire beaucoup plus sadique que rassurant. Maman, je vais mourir…

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre mais bon._  
 _SivousplaitmetaperpaspourlattitudedeThorin :( mais je n'ai pas le choix pour le bon fonctionnement de cette histoire, vous comprenez ?_  
 _Bon, une petite review pour me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ? Merci d'avance ;)_  
 _Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, en attendant je vais regarder un film pour essayer de me faire dormir même si c'est pas gagner._  
 _Bisous !_

 _Mathy_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_  
 _Ou pas ^^_  
 _Je suis juste là pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne :D_  
 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Chuck suicidaire ? Non à peine x) Non, il est pas méchant c'est juste... Ben c'est Thorin quoi, tu réagirais comment à sa place ? Merci pour ta review ^^_  
 _Je remercie aussi **Elma Orel** , **JunyTheKid** et **Darkklinne** pour leur review :D_  
 _Allez je vous laisse ^^_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

Le géant nain se fit un malin plaisir à se battre avec moi. Thorin avait du lui dire d'y mettre le paquet. Je n'avais pas eu une seule fois le dessus sur Dwalin (normal), mais j'avais été malmenée du début à la fin. Résultats des courses, trois belles entailles sur chacun de mes membres, un bleu naissant sur la pommette et j'étais presque sûre d'en avoir plein le ventre. Le point positif était que j'avais fait rire tout le monde. Ah non, c'est pas un point positif du tout ! Je devais avoir l'air d'un faon face à un loup dans ce combat pas du tout égal !

Ah si, il y avait tout de même un point positif. Kili et Fili n'avaient pas vu ce massacre, sinon j'en aurai eu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de leurs moqueries. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils le verraient… Et je pense bien que ce jour là, je voudrais disparaître 6 pieds sous terre, déjà que j'allais probablement en entendre parler à cause de mes plaies… D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, ils débarquèrent en panique.

-Les poneys ont été enlevés. Bilbon est parti les récupérer alors qu'il nous apportait à manger. Faut qu'on aille l'aider !  
-Fili, Fili, calme toi, fit Balin. On ne va tout de même pas laisser notre cambrioleur dans le pétrin. Mais qui a enlevé les poneys ?  
-Des trolls ! s'énerva le blond. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant, ou bien Bilbon se fera dévorer tout cru !

Émeute parmi les nains, je répète, émeute parmi les nains ! Tous se bousculèrent pour prendre leurs armes et se jeter au secours du Semi-Homme.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas, m'ordonna Thorin.  
-Sans blague ? Je pensais que je pourrais vous être utiles pourtant !

Vu le regard noir qu'il me lança après coup, je pense que je vais bientôt mourir. Un jour je retiendrais la leçon : ne pas répondre à Thorin. Enfin, j'espère que je la retiendrais…

Sinon, est-ce que j'avais souligné le fait que je ne suis pas très obéissante ? Bien, en voici la preuve. Je laissais les nains s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres avant de les suivre. J'avais envie de voir les trolls moi ! Et de la bagarre aussi. Quand j'arrivais, la baston avait déjà commencé. Je restais cachée derrière mon arbre observant le déroulement de la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux. Les nains s'en sortaient vraiment pas mal ! C'était comme regardé un film d'action. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient gagner, jusqu'au moment où ils se regroupèrent tous, le regard levé vers les trolls. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

-Bilbon ! s'écria Kili avant d'être retenu par Thorin.  
-Jeter vos armes, ordonna un des trolls, ou on en fait des miettes.

Des miettes ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent. C'est la que je vis, entre deux branches, Bilbon Sacquet prêt à se faire écarteler par deux de ces monstres. J'eu un hoquet d'effroi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste observer la peur dans les yeux du hobbit, ma propre peur me tordant l'estomac.

Thorin fut le premier à rendre les armes, ce qui, au fond, m'étonna. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre leur chef d'ailleurs.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les treize nains et le hobbit se retrouvèrent empaqueter dans de vulgaires sacs, comme de simples pommes de terres. J'en aurais ris si la situation avait été différente. Mais là, certains membres de la compagnie étaient déjà entrain de tourner sur la broche.

-Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, lâcha soudain un des trolls. On n'a pas toute la nuit. Le jour va se lever.  
-Dépêchons nous, lui répondit l'autre, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre.  
-Attendez ! s'écria Bilbon. Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise.  
-On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots, pesta Dori.

Bilbon se leva alors, avant de continuer son discours :

-Je… je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement.  
-Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement ? grogna un des monstres.  
-Non mais vous les avez senti ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir.

Alors que les nains s'énervaient contre lui, j'avais bien compris le plan de Bilbon. Gagner du temps avant le lever du jour. C'est qu'il est malin le hobbit ! Alors qu'il continuait son petit discours avec les trolls, mon regard et le sien se levèrent vers le magicien gris qui passait dans l'aube naissante. J'allais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose finalement, au lieu de me sentir complètement inutile dans mon buisson.

-Bilbon ! m'exclamais-je en sortant de ma cachette. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu traînais encore avec tes amis les nains, hein ? Non mais c'n'est pas vrai, regarde dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis à cause d'eux.  
-C'est qui la donzelle en colère ? rigola l'un des trolls.  
-La _donzelle_ comme vous dites, est la femme de ce Semi-Homme. Et la _donzelle_ , comme vous dites, déteste que son idiot de mari sorte avec les idiots nains qui lui servent d'amis. Bilbon, on rentre à la maison.  
-Me… mais…  
-Maintenant !  
-Pas question, le cambriolomhobbit reste ici pour nous servir de casse-croûte.  
-Alors vous auriez dû commencer par lui.  
-Chuck ! s'étouffa Bilbon.  
-Silence toi ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucune notion de la bonne nourriture hein ? Ces nains sont infestés.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Ces nains, que vous alliez manger, messieurs les trolls, ont pleins de vers dans leurs boyaux. C'est tout à fait répugnant, croyez moi.

Je n'en revenais pas de mon assurance ! J'aurais peut-être du me lancer dans une carrière d'actrice plutôt que d'infirmière finalement.

-Ma femme a raison ! Ils ont tous des vers. Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non.  
-On n'a pas de parasites ! se révolta Kili. C'est vous qui en avez !

D'autres nains rejoignirent ses plaintes. C'est pas vrai, ils allaient vraiment tous faire foirer ! Je leur jetais un regard noir, mais ce fut un coup de pied dans les côtes de la part de Thorin eu comme effet de renverser la situation à notre avantage. Enfin un nain à peu près futé ! Du coup, tous les nains se mirent à vanter la taille de leurs parasites, ainsi que leur nombre. Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Ou pas…

-Ces petites fouines nous prennent tous pour des andouilles les gars, on va quand même les bouffer les nains.  
-Petites fouines ? s'étrangla Bilbon, tandis que je déglutissais péniblement.

Tout était perdu alors ?

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !  
-C'est qui ça ?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Y s'mange lui aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf (car c'était lui) frappa de son bâton le rocher sous ses pieds. Il se fendit, laissant passer la lumière du soleil sur le haut de la colline. Sous mes yeux, les trolls se changèrent en pierre, devenant à jamais des statues.

Les nains furent finalement libérés, et tous vinrent nous féliciter, Bilbon et moi, de notre petit numéro. Sauf Thorin. Sans blague… J'entendis des brides de sa conversation avec le magicien.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?  
-Un regard en arrière. Sale affaire… Enfin, ils sont tous entier.  
-Pas grâce au cambrioleur.  
-Il a eut l'intelligence de gagner du temps. Aucun de vous n'y a pensé. Si lui et la jeune Charlotte n'avaient pas été là, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Baaaam ! Dans tes dents Thorin ! Sur l'ordre de ce dernier, ou plutôt celui de Gandalf, la troupe se mit à la recherche de la cachette des trolls, qu'ils devaient avoir pour la journée. L'odeur fétide des trois monstres nous indiquait clairement la route à suivre.

L'envie de vomir me rattrapa et c'est gentiment que je refusais d'entrer dans la grotte. Ori et Bilbon restèrent avec moi, pas plus rassurer non plus d'entrer dans ce trou. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous en ressortirent. Thorin et Gandalf avaient trouvé des épées et une petite dague pour Bilbon. Je fus presque jalouse de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un couteau pour me défendre.

-Quelque chose approche ! me fit sursauter Thorin.  
-Restez groupé ! intima Gandalf. Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes !

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du groupe quand nous vîmes débarquer une espèce de vagabond sur un traîneau tiré par des lapins. Seul Gandalf ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça. Il était même content.

-Radagast… C'est Radagast le Brun !

Les deux magiciens se mirent à parler, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Bilbon et moi observions la dague qui lui avait été offerte et qui avait la taille d'une épée pour lui. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ok, c'est bon je suis jalouse. J'en veux une aussi !

-Les toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-Les araignées, Gandalf. Géantes. Ce sont des descendantes de Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivi leur piste. Elles sont venues de Dol Guldur.  
-Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée.

Personnellement, je ne suivais plus la conversation que j'avais tenté de reprendre. J'ai une peur bleue des araignées, et rien que d'en entendre parler, ça me donnait la chaire de poule.

-Tu as froid Chuck ? s'inquiéta Fili.  
-N… Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Prévenant, il me passa tout de même une cape sur les épaules et je l'en remerciais.

Un hurlement au loin me glaça le sang.

-C'était un loup ? demanda Bilbon. Il y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ?  
-Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.

Merci de me rassurer Bofur, merci beaucoup… Soudain, une bête géante (qui au final, ne s'éloignait pas tant que ça du loup) bondit sur nous, rapidement tuée par les nains. Il en allait de même pour la deuxième bête, abattue d'une flèche par Kili.

-Des éclaireurs Wargs ! Ca veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin ! râla Thorin.  
-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? lui demanda Gandalf.  
-A personne.  
-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?  
-A personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin qui a-t-il ?  
-Vous êtes pourchassés.

Les poneys ayant fui, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Il fallait courir pour notre survie et quitter cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

 _Tadaaaa ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ;)_  
 _Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? :3_  
 _Sinon, je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à notre Thorin national, Richard Armitage !_  
 _A la semaine prochaine mes hobbits préférés (derrière Bilbon bien sûr 3)_  
 _Mathy_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou c'est moi !_  
 _Comment allez vous petits hobbits ?_  
 _Je suis en pleine période de rattrapages, ça me gonfle... J'ai même pas le temps de continuer ma fiction si c'est pour dire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors ça devrait le faire ! ;)_  
 _ **MissFairy** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et bon anniversaire en retard ! (quelle chance tu as **) Chuck décide d'oublier l'histoire du Hobbit justement parce qu'elle la connaît sur le bout des doigts et ne veut pas vivre l'aventure en sachant tout ce qu'il va se passer. Certes elle aurait pu garder ses souvenirs et du coup empêcher bien des ennuis à la compagnie, mais c'était juste trop pour elle. C'est plus clair pour toi ? Encore merci ^^_  
 _Je remercie aussi au passage **Darkklinne** et **JunyTheKid** pour leur review qui m'ont fait bien plaisir aussi :3_  
 _Trève de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_

Les hurlements des Wargs me donnaient envie de pleurer, mais ils me donnaient aussi des ailes. Je courrais derrière Bofur, ne le lâchant pas des yeux pour ne pas perdre les nains qui seraient mon salut si jamais on se faisait rattraper.

Mes blessures de mon combat contre Dwalin la veille me tiraillaient les jambes et je n'avais aucun doute quand au fait qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau.

Radagast nous servait de diversion, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela. J'espérai au plus profond de moi qu'il allait s'en sortir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il périsse par notre faute.

Gandalf menait notre petite troupe dans la campagne. Nous étions à découvert et seuls les rochers pouvaient nous offrir une cachette de temps à autre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allions, et Thorin ne semblait pas plus avancé que moi puisque le magicien ne lui répondait pas.

Nous étions abrités derrière un rocher quand une bête surmontée d'un orc se retrouva dessus. Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Kili, qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il encocha une flèche, fit un pas en avant et tira dans la tête du Warg. Il tomba avec son cavalier et trois des nains se chargèrent de les terminer.

Malheureusement, ils firent trop de bruit. Les autres orcs délaissèrent Radagast pour nous rejoindre.

-Fuyez ! Vite ! nous ordonna Gandalf.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, vive l'instinct de survie. Je ne faisais que suivre, terrifiée. Ils nous encerclaient. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune !

Autour de moi, je vis les nains prêts à se battre. Kili faisait de son mieux en tirant des flèches à distance. L'archer visait bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Gandalf avait disparu !

-Il faut tenir !

Je n'aimais pas Thorin, mais sa voix et ses paroles avaient un don pour rallier ses compagnons à sa cause, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Même moi j'aurais été prête à me battre sous ses ordres (si je n'étais pas si nulle avec une épée, bien entendue).

-Par ici, pauvres fous.

Le magicien était apparu de nulle part derrière nous. Il avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper de cette horreur ! Soulagée, je suivis Bilbon et les autres jusqu'au trou où se trouvait Gandalf. C'était sans compter le fait que mon pied rencontra une pierre particulièrement pointue. J'avais abandonné mes talons dès les premiers instants, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas espérer continuer l'aventure perchée sur 12cm. Alors j'étais pieds nus et le caillou avait littéralement traversé mon pied. Je tombais sous l'effet du choc, sans pouvoir retenir ni un hurlement de douleur, ni les larmes de dévaler mes joues.

-Chuck, accroche toi à mon cou.

Oh, mon brave Fili, comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là… Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et il me souleva sans effort. Il se jeta dans le trou le plus doucement possible pour ne pas me faire mal. Une fois arrivée en bas, il me fit asseoir sur le côté en attendant tout le monde.

-Ca va aller ?  
-Quoi ?! Mais comment ça pourrait aller ? hurlais-je. J'ai une saleté de pierre qui m'a traversé le pied, comment veux-tu que j'aille.  
-Calme toi. Oin va regarder ça.

Je criais en voyant un orc tomber dans le trou. Mais je notais rapidement qu'il était mort, ce qui, dans un sens, me rassura.

-Les elfes, grogna Thorin en voyant la flèche qui transperçait la créature.  
-Je ne vois pas où même ce passage, fit Dwalin. Devons nous le suivre ?  
-Nous le suivons bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Bofur.  
-Attendez ! les arrêta Fili. Et Chuck ? Elle est blessée.  
-Mon gars, je ne peux pas regarder sa plaie ici, il fait trop sombre.  
-Mais Oin…  
-Une fois que nous serons de l'autre côté de ce tunnel, nous ferons une pause pour regarder correctement tout ça.  
-Ca va aller Fili. On va avancer doucement, c'est tout.  
-Pas la peine.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je vais te porter.  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es toute légère, ça ne va poser aucun problème.

Sachant que je ne pourrais pas débattre avec lui, je grimpais sur son dos, mon menton reposant sur son épaule. Seigneur, j'avais tellement mal que ça me lançait dans toute la jambe.

Bilbon était inquiet et ne cessait de me demander si tout allait bien. Je voulais le rassurer, mais je me dis que mes yeux devaient dire tout le contraire.

-Gandalf, demanda le Semi-Homme après une demi-heure, où sommes nous ?  
-Vous sentez…  
-Oui ! On dirait de… On dirait de la magie.  
-C'est exactement ce que s'est. Une très puissante magie.

J'étais perplexe. Où diable allions nous ? Les nains en tête de file virent de la lumière qui fit accélérer le mouvement.

-Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? demandai-je à mon porteur.  
-Non, pour un peu j'oublierai que tu es là, dit-il en rigolant. Comment va ton pied ?  
-J'ai peur que si on ne fait pas quelque chose bientôt, je vais le perdre. Je ne sens plus mes orteils.  
-OIN !

Il se mit à courir, poussant les nains qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il sortit bientôt du passage étroit et s'arrêta net sous le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. C'était… Magnifique ! Les mots me manquaient pour décrire l'enchantement que nous venions de découvrir.

-La vallée d'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom.  
-Fondcombe, répondit Bilbon à Gandalf.

Wha… J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve de courte durée puisque Ori, dans sa précipitation pour mieux contempler le spectacle, bouscula Fili et surtout, donna un coup dans mon pied. Ma plainte fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, tellement la douleur fut insupportable.

Je me réveillais dans un environnement tout à fait étranger. Et féérique. Si bien que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Je tournais la tête pour voir une femme de toute beauté sur une chaise près de mon lit.

-Je vais prévenir le Seigneur Elrond.

C'est sur ces simples paroles qu'elle quitta la pièce. « Bonjour, je vais bien merci et vous ? »

Je repensais aux évènements de ces derniers jours. J'avais été poursuivie par un orc en plein Grenoble et m'étais retrouvée en Terre du Milieu, un endroit que je pensais n'être qu'une histoire. J'avais été contrainte de suivre la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Il y avait eu les trolls puis la course poursuite avec les orcs et les Wargs. Finalement, on été arrivé à Fondcombe. Ah oui, je m'étais transpercée le pied. Mon pied ! Je soulevais la couverture pour ne découvrir qu'un simple bandage à l'endroit même où la pierre m'avait blessée. Il ne me faisait plus souffrir, si bien que je me demandais combien de temps j'avais passé, là, endormie pour que je sois si proche de la guérison totale.

En me regardant de plus prêt, je constatais que l'on m'avait retiré mes vêtements d'origine pour me vêtir d'une robe de chambre blanche, ample et simple, qui devait sûrement m'arriver aux chevilles une fois debout. Me mettre debout… Devais-je essayer ? Au pire, si mon pied me fait trop mal, je me recoucherai.

Une fois assise, je basculais mes jambes dans le vide et posais mes pieds à terre. Bon, déjà ça, ça fait pas mal. Je m'appuyais sur mes bras et me levais. Au même moment, deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'entre eux était Gandalf, l'autre m'était inconnu mais je ne doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Seigneur Elrond.

-Bonjour Charlotte, me sourit le magicien.  
-Je vous ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de m'appeler Chuck, Gandalf.  
-Excusez-moi.  
-Excuses acceptées.  
-Bonjour Chuck. Je suis Elrond, Seigneur de la vallée d'Imladris.  
-Enchantée. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
-Pourquoi cette question jeune enfant ?  
-Et bien, mon pied semble guérit alors que je me souviens encore clairement qu'il y avait un trou dedans.  
-Char… Pardon, Chuck, vous êtes chez les elfes. Et leur magie est assez importante que pour vous soignez, puisque nous ne sommes là que depuis deux jours.  
-Mais c'est génial Gandalf ! Ce serait tellement utile dans mon monde.  
-En effet, on m'a dit que vous n'apparteniez pas à la Terre du Milieu. J'aimerai entendre votre histoire, s'il vous plaît, me demanda le maître des lieux.

Trop heureuse que quelqu'un me demande de me rappeler de mon monde, je me mis à raconter à Elrond comment fonctionnait, dans les grandes lignes, l'endroit d'où je venais. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me manquait tant. Mon cœur se serra à la fin de mon récit. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour y retourner, loin des orcs et autres créatures immondes…

-Ce fut pour le moins instructif, sourit le Seigneur des lieux. Lawënde, la jeune elfe qui était là à votre réveil, va vous apporter des vêtements et vous pourrez sortir rejoindre vos compagnons de route.  
-Merci beaucoup. Dites-moi Gandalf, quand sommes-nous censé repartir ?  
-Êtes-vous impatiente ?  
-Pas exactement. Ce serait plutôt pour savoir combien de temps je pourrais profité de ce merveilleux endroit.  
-Pas avant une semaine au moins, jeune demoiselle.

Et ils sortirent pour laisser rentrer l'elfe que j'avais vu plus tôt. Elle me tendit des vêtements que je regardais avec attention. C'était une robe mi longue de couleur beige. Une légère ceinture de cuir tressé l'accompagnait ainsi qu'une paire de sandales faites du même matériau.

-Puis-je vous aider pour quoique se soit, ma Dame ?  
-Lawënde, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, ma Dame.  
-J'aimerai que vous ne m'appeliez pas « ma Dame », mais Chuck, s'il vous plaît. Et si, une fois que je serai habillée, vous pouvez m'aider à démêler mes cheveux, je vous en serais reconnaissante. On dirait un nid d'oiseaux !

Ma remarque la fit sourire. En vérité, je n'avais pas vu l'état de mes cheveux, mais avec ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas pu les coiffer et je ne doutais pas de leur aspect.

-Excusez moi Lawënde mais… Avez vous des sous-vêtements ?  
-Bien sûr, ils sont sous la robe.  
-Oh, merci.

Je soulevais le délicat vêtement et trouvais un corset et une culotte. Ils avaient prit mes mensurations pendant que je dormais ou quoi ? Ils avaient l'air parfaitement à ma taille ! Je demandais l'assistance de l'elfe pour le corset, étant donné que je n'en avais jamais mis. J'étais inquiète à l'idée que le sous-vêtement ne m'aille pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas des plus fines, sans être grosse et ma poitrine était assez développée. Mais il m'allait parfaitement. La robe et les sandales aussi d'ailleurs.

Après avoir suivi Lawënde jusqu'à la coiffeuse, je pris peur devant la fille que je vis dans le miroir. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes à faire peur et une coiffure… En nid d'oiseaux. L'expression employée plus tôt était tout à fait justifiée. Je faisais vraiment peine à voir.

Mais l'elfine fut ma sauveuse. En quelques coups de brosse, elle démêla ma tignasse et me fit une coiffure simple, mais élégante qui redonna un peu de pep's à mon visage. Mes mèches avant avaient été rejointes à l'arrière de mon crâne pour s'entremêler dans une tresse. J'aurai presque pu me trouver jolie, si je n'avais pas la mine si fatiguée.

-Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à vos amis ?  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Fondcombe était vraiment somptueuse. Si belle et si raffinée. J'aurai pu passer des heures à marcher dans les couloirs à m'émerveiller devant l'architecture. Mais il me tardait de retrouver les autres.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous croisâmes le Semi-Homme qui était tout aussi ébloui que moi.

-Mademoiselle Chuck ! Je venais justement voir comment vous alliez, Gandalf m'a dit que vous étiez réveillée.  
-Je vais bien Bilbon, merci. J'étais en chemin pour vous rejoindre.  
-Suivez moi alors !

Lawënde nous quitta, voyant que j'étais en bonne compagnie. J'écoutais Bilbon parler des deux jours passés à Fondcombe sur la route. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là. Il m'avoua que s'il n'y avait pas eu son contrat, il serait sûrement resté ici jusqu'à la fin de ses vieux jours. Et l'idée ne me semblait pas déplaisante, bien au contraire.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés auprès de la compagnie, Kili, Fili et Bofur se jetèrent dans mes bras. Ca me faisait chaud au cœur qu'ils se soient inquiétés pour moi. Ori le manifesta aussi mais par une simple poignée de mains. Oin me dit à quel point il était impressionné par la médecine elfique et par le fait que mon pied soit presque totalement guérit. Les autres se contentèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Je vois que l'humaine a fini de se reposer.

Je tournais les talons pour voir un Thorin de pas très bonne humeur appuyé sur un des murs de la cité.

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous Thorin ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Tiens, je l'aurai parié !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, me sourit Fili. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que Gandalf nous a tendu son piège pour nous amener ici.  
-Un piège ? Mais cet endroit est magnifique !  
-Peut-être, mais nous sommes chez les elfes.  
-Et Thorin n'aime pas les elfes ?  
-Pas vraiment non…  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, lança Kili, je suis bien content qu'on soit venu. Sans ces oreilles pointues, tu aurais probablement perdu ton pied. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, Oin a malheureusement dit qu'il était insoignable à part si l'on amputait.  
-Et bien je suis ravie qu'il se soit trompé, rigolais-je.

Mon après-midi fut des plus instructifs. J'appris tout ce que la compagnie connaissait de Fondcombe et le pourquoi du comment nous étions coincé ici pour la semaine.

La carte qui nous mènerait à la Montagne Solitaire avait des indications écrites en runes lunaires, lisibles uniquement à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison que lorsqu'elles avaient été tracé. Lune qui ne serait dans cette configuration que la semaine prochaine.

C'est avec des étoiles plein les yeux que je m'endormis le soir même, impatiente de pouvoir découvrir et apprendre d'autres choses le lendemain.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents ^^  
Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review pour Elrond sivouplé :3  
Je vais aller réviser un peu moi maintenant  
A la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hooooolà ! Nous sommes samedi et samedi, c'est un nouveau chapitre de L'Abus de Films est Dangereux pour la santé ! (bon c'est aussi le jour de Fairy Tail, mais là c'est une autre histoire._  
 _Je remercie **Elma Orel** et **Nimiria** pour leur review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !_  
 _Et pour répondre à ta review **Miss-Fairy** : Un chapitre qui te prouve des petites choses hein ? Hehe :D Elle a décidé d'oublier pour justement ne pas porter ce fardeau et pour ne pas interagir avec l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide mieux, mais je vois plus trop ce que je peux dire. Merci pour touuut :*_  
 _Allez, je vous laisse aux aventures de Chuck et compagnie :)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_

Quand je me réveillais, le soleil pointait seulement le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Alors je décidais de me lever et de profiter du lever de soleil sur mon balcon. La légère brise faisait danser le voile de ma robe de nuit et mes cheveux. C'était magique. Je restais un long moment là, à regarder la vie s'éveiller à Fondcombe. Des elfes faisaient marcher des chevaux dans la cour, d'autres commençaient déjà à jouer une douce mélodie à la harpe et à la flûte. L'ambiance était apaisante et aimante. Le temps que tout ce beau monde se mette à revivre, le soleil avait bien attaqué son ascension dans le ciel.

-Hé ! Jeune demoiselle ! Quand t'auras fini ta contemplation, tu viendras nous rejoindre pour une petite balade ?

Qui osait me déranger dans un moment de zénitude intense ? En baissant les yeux, je découvris les deux frères de la compagnie, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé si Kili t'as dérangé !  
-Il y a pas de problème. Je m'habille et je descends vous rejoindre. Ne partez pas sans moi !

Sans leur laisser l'occasion de me répondre, je rentrais dans ma chambre. Mince, je vais en trouver où des vêtements moi ? J'ouvrais alors le placard, plus par curiosité que par conviction et eu un hoquet de surprise. Il était rempli de tenues plus belles les unes que les autres, allant de la simple tenue de route à la robe la plus élégante que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était splendide, les elfes étaient vraiment des artistes. J'enfilais un pantalon en toile brune et une longue tunique verte fendue des deux côtés pour plus de liberté de mouvement. Je repris les sandales de la veille, très confortables malgré mon bandage. Je rejoignis rapidement les deux nains, tout en attachant mes cheveux en un chignon bâclé.

-On a failli t'attendre ! s'esclaffa Kili.  
-C'est pas ma faute si tu ne profites pas du jour qui se lève.  
-Je ne te pensais pas aussi matinale ! Kili a failli avoir une attaque en te voyant au balcon.  
-Moi non plus figure toi, mais de là, à avoir une crise cardiaque…  
-Parce que tu crois que c'est juste pour ça ? Avec le vent, ta robe de nuit moulait tes formes. Il n'a pas l'habitude le gamin.

Kili donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère pendant que je riais nerveusement. J'étais quand même un peu pudique et le fait de savoir que c'étaient mes formes qui avaient fait leur effet me gênait plus qu'autre chose.

-Vous voulez aller où ?

Non, ce n'est pas une tentative de diversion, pas du tout.

-On pensait faire le tour des salles qu'on n'avait pas encore vu, expliqua Fili encore tout heureux de sa blague. Tu nous suis ?  
-Sinon je serais pas descendu voyons !

Et c'est ainsi que toutes la journée, les elfes furent étonnés de voir deux nains et une humaine se balader dans les couloirs de Fondcombe, à la fois émerveillés et rigolant à gorge déployée.

Le repas du soir arriva finalement. Nous étions tous attablés, et je racontais ma journée à Bilbon, notamment la découverte de l'épée brisée d'Isildur dont l'histoire m'avait grandement impressionnée.

Le hobbit et moi étions probablement les seuls qui n'étaient pas incommodés par le repas végétarien. La compagnie se plaignait de ne pas avoir de viande dans leur assiette. Et pour couronner le tout, la musique leur faisait _« saigner les tympans »_ d'après Dwalin.

Quand à Kili, il trouvait une compensation auprès des filles elfes, ce que le colosse n'appréciait pas fortement.

-Les filles elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, se défendit le jeune nain en voyant son regard. Trop maigres. Elles ont toutes des pommettes hautes et la peau veloutée. Pas assez de barbe pour moi. Quoique… Celle-là soit pas mal.

Je failli recracher ma gorgée de vin. Il est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? me demanda-t-il.

Mais j'étais partie dans un fou rire tellement grand avec le Semi-Homme, que je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Dwalin s'en chargea à ma place.

-Ce n'est pas une fille.

Tous les autres nains se mirent à rire, embarrassant Kili. Je crois bien qu'on l'avait vexé, mais je m'en fichais comme de ma première couche. Certes les elfes étaient une espèce androgyne, mais de là à confondre les deux sexes… Une fois cette petite rigolade passée, les nains recommencèrent à râler envers la musique, soit disant déprimante et d'enterrement.

-Aller les gars, y a plus qu'une chose à faire !

Je regardais Bofur se lever. Il n'allait quand même pas détruire ces magnifiques instruments, si ? Mais il monta sur la table et se mit à chanter une chanson d'auberge, au grand contentement des autres membres de la compagnie. Bien que j'appréciais la musique elfique, il fallait avouer que Bofur avait eu une excellente idée. Tous les nains se mirent à chanter avec lui avant de commencer à jeter de la nourriture sur le chanteur.

Les elfes étaient effarés, ce qui me fit rire à nouveau. Je pris la main de Bilbon et l'invitais à se lever.

-Mais que faites-vous ?  
-Je vous invite à danser Monsieur Sacquet. Acceptez-vous mon offre ?  
-Avec plaisir !

Suivant le rythme des paroles de Bofur avec nos jambes, Bilbon et moi commençâmes une danse faite de sauts et de tours. Les chansons naines s'enchaînèrent et bientôt, toute la compagnie se joignit à nous.

Fili me tendit un verre de vin qui me semblait se remplir à chaque fois qu'il était vide. La boisson me monta rapidement à la tête, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je m'amusais, c'était le principal.

Combien de temps avons nous passé à danser ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais vint rapidement l'heure de se coucher, à mon grand désarroi. J'avais envie de faire la fête jusqu'au lever du jour. Mais mon oreiller m'accueillit à bras ouverts et je m'endormis dans mes vêtements, trop fatiguée pour les enlever.

 _Elle était si… Perturbante. Oui, perturbante était le mot qui lui convenait le mieux. Quoi de plus normal venant de la part d'une fille venant d'un autre monde. Elle s'était pourtant bien intégrée dans la compagnie, s'était fait des amis, notamment Bilbon Sacquet, le Semi-Homme. Et s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait détesté quand Chuck s'était faite passée pour la femme du hobbit. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une histoire pour gagner du temps auprès des trolls. Mais ce soir elle l'avait invité à danser lui. Et seulement lui. Bien sûr, elle était passée d'un bras à l'autre en dansant, mais Bilbon avait été son premier choix. Il mit sa jalousie sur le compte de l'alcool et se douta qu'elle n'était que passagère. Rassuré, il se mit au lit et s'endormit, bercé par le souvenir du rire de la jeune femme et de ses formes qui ondulaient sous l'effet de la danse._

Une gueule de bois mémorable. Voilà ce que j'avais en me levant. C'est que le vin elfique c'est traître ! Parce que je me rappelle pas avoir bu tant que ça… Ok, on me remplissait mon verre quand il était vide, mais je le buvais lentement quand même. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je n'avais envie de ne rien faire aujourd'hui. Je comptais bien ne pas quitter ma chambre, à condition que personne ne vienne me déranger. Avec les nains j'en doutais, mais l'espoir fait vivre non ?

Un bon bain, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau juxtaposée à ma chambre. La baignoire était constamment remplie d'eau qui était chauffée au fur et à mesure, si bien que je n'eu pas à patienter qu'elle se remplisse. J'ôtais en premier lieu le bandage à mon pied. Il était tout à fait guérit et s'il n'y avait pas eu la cicatrice (aussi petite soit-elle), personne n'aurait pu dire que j'avais été blessée trois jours plus tôt. Je retirais mes vêtements et l'élastique de mes cheveux et me glissais langoureusement dans l'eau. Seigneur ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je m'immergeai entièrement pour mouiller mes cheveux avant de m'accouder sur les rebords du bassin. La vie ne pouvait être plus agréable qu'en ce moment même. Je me laissais bercer par la chaleur de l'eau, me coupant du monde. Mon corps n'était qu'un amas de chair et de sang détendus. Le paradis.

 _Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Il était bientôt 14 heures et personne ne l'avait encore vue, même pas le Semi-Homme ou sa femme de chambre. Alors il décida d'aller voir par lui même. Il toqua à la porte de ses appartements et personne ne lui répondit. « Peut-être dort-elle encore ? » Il poussa le vice un peu plus loin et s'introduisit dans la chambre. Son lit était vide. Où était-elle passée ? Une porte au fond de la pièce était entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle d'eau réservée à Chuck et il la vit, là, dans son bain. Elle était de trois quart, mais plutôt dos à lui. Et avec ses yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait le voir. Alors il s'autorisa à la regarder un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il n'aurait du. L'eau claire laissait voir son corps, entièrement nu. Ses seins étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ronds et fermes, leur taille plutôt développée, ils auraient fait des jalouses parmi toutes les naines de la Terre du Milieu. Ses yeux poursuivirent leur chemin vers le reste du corps de la jeune femme. Un curieux bijou traversait son nombril, ce qui, en soit, lui donnait un charme exotique en plus. Son entre-jambes était quasiment imberbe, mais sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi, cela l'excitait. Il n'avait connu que des naines, barbues et poilues, et il aimait ça mais Chuck… Ce petit bout de femme le rendait fou ! Sentant qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler s'il restait une minute de plus dans cette pièce, il se retira. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir, et en même temps, il l'adorait._

Je crois bien que je m'étais endormie. Mais au moins, cela avait permit à ma gueule de bois de passer. Je me lavais les cheveux avant de sortir et de m'enrouler dans une grande serviette et finalement retourner dans ma chambre, avec comme objectif de me remettre sous la couette. Lawënde arriva au même moment.

-Bonsoir Chuck.  
-Bonsoir, déjà ?  
-Oui. Vous avez dormis toute la journée ?  
-Plus ou moins. Est-ce déjà l'heure du repas ?  
-Pas avant une heure, mais je viens pour vous préparer.  
-Me préparer ? Pourquoi donc ?  
-Le Seigneur Elrond vous invite à sa table se soir, avec le magicien et le chef de votre compagnie.  
-Savez-vous pourquoi ?  
-Non, il n'a pas tenu utile de me le préciser.

En attendant que mes longs cheveux bruns sèchent, Lawënde m'aida à choisir une robe. D'un commun accord, j'allais porter une robe très longue (puisque je ne voyais plus mes pieds avec) aux couleurs de l'aurore. Elle était cintrée à la taille et avec son col en cœur, elle marquait un net accent sur mes seins, sans pour autant les grossir d'avantage. Avec ses deux fines bretelles, elle était parfaite. Lawënde fit un vrai miracle avec mes cheveux. Un chignon d'une grande délicatesse d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles et des fleurs blanches. Elle me maquillait légèrement, de quoi faire ressortir mes pommettes et mes yeux gris. Comme touche finale, elle passa le collier de mon grand frère autour de mon cou. J'étais belle, vraiment, et sans artifices. J'avais appris, le temps de cette longue préparation, à connaître un peu plus l'elfe. Depuis des années, elle était au service de la maison du Seigneur Elrond. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, étant logée, nourrit et aimée de tous. Sa grande soeur était partie depuis les Havres Gris plus tôt dans l'année, et elle lui manquait terriblement. Quand Lawënde m'avait dit que je lui faisais penser à ce membre si précieux de sa famille, je m'étais un peu moquée d'elle en disant que je n'avais rien d'une elfe.

-Ce n'est pas de votre physique dont je parle, Chuck, mais de votre caractère. Vous êtes douce, attentionnée et amicale envers les nains de cette compagnie et envers toutes les personnes qui vous entoure, avait-elle dit. Je suis des plus honorée d'avoir fait votre connaissance vous savez.  
-J'en suis vraiment ravie aussi. Je ne sais pas quand nous partirons, mais je sais que vous allez me manquer.

Elle avait rougit (je ne savais pas que les elfes le pouvait) et j'avais ris. J'espérais ne pas me tromper en la considérant comme une amie. Et j'espérais aussi la revoir après cette quête et avant de repartir dans mon monde.

Le temps de la préparation avait été si long que le repas fut annoncé pile au moment où celui-ci se terminait. Lawënde me conduisit à travers les couloirs, même si je connaissais le chemin. Nous passâmes devant les autres membres de la compagnie. Certains écarquillèrent les yeux quand d'autres se mirent à siffler. Quand à moi, je rougissais comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Ma Dame, s'inclina Kili en me faisant un baisemain.  
-Je n'ai pas changé de statut en une journée Kili, je suis toujours Chuck…  
-Peut-être, mais tu es vraiment resplendissante ce soir.  
-Me… Merci…  
-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis, se moqua-t-il affectueusement. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette belle présentation ? Un elfe t'aurait-il invité à un rendez-vous sous les étoiles ?  
-Non, je suis invitée par le Seigneur Elrond à dîner à sa table.  
-C'est qu'il en a de la chance ! lança Fili.

Trop gênée par cette avalanche de compliments, je pris presque la fuite pour rejoindre le maître des lieux. Je crois que j'aurais préféré manger avec les autres nains. Le regard que jeta Thorin quand j'entrais dans la pièce était froid. Sans nul doute qu'il n'appréciait pas que je sois à table avec lui. Qu'il aille se faire voire à la fin !

-Mademoiselle Chuck, je suis content que vous aillez accepter mon invitation.  
-Cela ne pouvait se refuser Seigneur Elrond.  
-Bien, passons à table voulez-vous ?

Quand on me proposa du vin, je refusais d'un signe de tête. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver dans le même état qu'hier, une fois mais pas deux.

-Seigneur Elrond, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez partagé ce repas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas d'une très grande importance comparé à d'autres personnes de la compagnie.  
-Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose, grogna Thorin.  
-Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous, avança l'elfe ignorant totalement le nain. Gandalf à du vous expliquer que vous étiez une Voyageuse, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais pas le rôle que j'avais à jouer.  
-Nul ne le sait pour le moment, mais sachez que quand le moment viendra, ce sera pour vous clair comme de l'eau de source. A vrai dire, j'aimerai juste jeter un coup d'œil à votre collier, s'il vous me le permettez.  
-Bien sûr.

Je décrochais mon pendentif en forme de feuille d'érable et le tendit à l'elfe.

-La magie qui résulte de ce collier n'est pas négligeable quand on le voit à votre cou, mais une fois dans les mains d'un autre, il perd tout son éclat.  
-Pardon ?  
-Le collier ne fait pas la Voyageuse, c'est la Voyageuse qui fait le collier.  
-Je n'y comprends rien.  
-Le fait que vous êtes une Voyageuse ne vient pas du fait que vous portez ce collier, c'est dans vos gènes. Le collier n'est qu'un moyen de transport, si l'on peut dire cela ainsi.  
-C'est… Étrange.  
-Non, pas le moins du monde.  
-Pour moi, ça l'est.  
-Probablement. Sachez, jeune fille, dit il en me rendant le bijou, que votre rôle doit être des plus importants si vous vous retrouvez ici. Les voyages dans le temps sont choses courantes pour les Voyageurs, mais passer d'un monde à l'autre est une aventure plutôt rare. Il est impératif que vous continuiez ce voyage vers Erebor avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Ce dernier souffla. Oui, ça va, c'est bon ! Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas des masses Thorin, mais tu pourrais faire un effort devant les autres, non ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que l'humaine en soit capable, ajouta-t-il histoire de bien m'enfoncer.  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix, prit ma défense Gandalf. Si elle ne vient pas Thorin, vous courrez à votre perte, et votre quête ne trouvera comme salut que la tombe !

Je passais la fin du repas à ressasser mes vieux démons. J'étais terrifiée et je courrais probablement à ma perte en suivant ces foutus nains au bout du monde. Peut-être que quand nous partirons, je pourrais faire semblant de me perdre. Je pourrais revenir à Fondcombe et ne plus repartir. Et puis je pensais à chez moi. Gandalf m'avait expliqué que je ne pourrais retourné dans mon monde que si mon destin s'accomplissait. Il avait aussi dit que c'était la tombe qui attendait la compagnie si je les quittais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bilbon, Kili, Fili, Bofur et les autres courir à leur perte à cause de moi. Si le destin avait choisi de mettre sur leur route, je devais les suivre jusqu'à la fin. Moi qui n'avais jamais voulu admettre l'existence du destin, voilà que je me mettais à y croire les yeux fermés. Les choses étaient bien différentes en Terre du Milieu.

-Vous avez l'air épuisée Chuck, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, me conseilla Elrond.  
-Merci pour ce délicieux repas. Passez tous une bonne nuit.

Je pris congé d'eux mais n'allait pas dans ma chambre directement. J'avais envie de marcher et de me perdre dans Fondcombe et sa beauté. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Finalement, je me retrouvais à côté d'une étendue d'herbe aux reflets presque argentés sous la lune. Je retirais mes souliers et laissais les brins verts jouer entre mes orteils. Finalement, je m'allongeais là, au milieu de la pelouse, et je regardais le ciel. J'aurais pu dire que ces constellations m'étaient inconnues, mais à par la grande et la petite ours, je n'en connaissais aucune de mon monde.

Est-ce que je manquais à ma famille ? A mes amis ? Avais-je été finalement engagée dans cet hôpital pour être remplacée car je n'avais pas répondu au téléphone ? Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Tout ça me manquait tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Chuck ? Est-ce que ça va ?

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_  
 _Et s'est ainsi que les passages en italique firent leur apparition, hehe ;)_  
 _Sinon, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review pour me dire ce qui va ou pas ?_  
 _Je vous laisse, je vais aller finir "Le Secret du Coffre Maudit" avec ma soeur._  
 _A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Mathy_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Helloooooow ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que bien hein ?!_  
 _Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre sur les aventures de Chuck ;)_  
 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci à **Darkklinne** et **Elma Orel** pour leur review bien constructive (j'espère que ça ira mieux cette fois ci pour les passages en italique :3) et aussi à **Miss-Fairy** pour sa review toujours touchante :D_

 _Mais je remercie particulièrement **milyi** , ma Beta ! Je sens que je vais avoir bien besoin de toi avec mon année de fou furieux qui m'empêchera de relire correctement mes chapitres :smack:_  
 _Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et aperçus Fili au bord de la pelouse. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et je pouvais le comprendre. Moi aussi j'aurais été inquiète si une pauvre fille dans mon genre était allongée dans l'herbe, en pleurs et les yeux gonflés comme des pamplemousses.

-Oui, oui… Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Il n'eût pas dû me croire car en quelques enjambées, il me rejoignit et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-C'est juste que… Mon monde me manque…  
-Je comprends. Allez, viens là.

Il m'attira contre lui et me berça doucement dans ses bras, attendant que mes nouvelles larmes se tarissent.

 _Une fois son dîner fini, il décida de ne pas rejoindre directement sa chambre. La fatigue n'était pas présente et l'air bon, aussi il entreprit de se promener dans les jardins des elfes. Au détour d'un chemin, il entendit des voix qu'il reconnut sans même avoir vu les protagonistes. Il voulut s'approcher, mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent net quand il vit le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jalousie lui tordait les tripes. Il adorait Fili, c'était indéniable, mais là il avait surtout envie de lui arracher des bras la jeune femme pour la consoler lui- même. Il se maudit de ne pas être arrivé quelques secondes avant lui. « Ça aurait pu être moi… » Et Fili avait été présent pour elle dès ses premières minutes en Terre du Milieu, lui déléguant son poney. Quelle torture… Il vit que la jeune fille s'était endormie dans les bras du nain blond car il la porta comme une princesse pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Peut-être devrait-il tenter quelque chose avant que Fili ne s'accapare la jeune fille. Et le plus tôt serait probablement le mieux._

Deux jours avaient passé depuis ma petite crise. Fili ne me lâchant plus, Kili avait finalement rejoint son frère tout comme Bilbon et Bofur. Ils arrivaient à me faire oublier Grenoble, mes amis et ma famille, si bien que, depuis, un sourire permanent ne quittait plus mon visage. Les amis faisaient parfois si bien les choses. C'était rassurant de se sentir entourée de personnes qu'on aime.

Alors que nous nous promenions tout les cinq, j'aperçus des elfes s'entraînant au tir à l'arc et j'eus envie de voir ça de plus près. Chez eux, même le fait d'encocher une flèche était une danse. C'était magnifique, si harmonieux…

-Est-ce que je peux essayer ?

C'est moi qui avais dit ça ? Apparemment oui.

-Bien entendu. Approchez jeune demoiselle, me dit un bel elfe brun.

Il me tendit un arc et se plaça derrière moi pour me montrer comment tenir l'arme et la flèche. Ses gestes étaient à la fois doux et tendres, mais aussi justes et robustes. Je ratai mon premier coup. Et le deuxième. Et le troisième. Mais au quatrième, je réussis à planter la flèche dans la cible. Ok, pas au centre, mais il y avait du progrès non ? Les nains et le Semi-Homme me regardaient faire, amusés et étonnés de ma détermination.

Cette volonté n'était pas apparue comme par magie mais après de longues minutes de réflexion la veille. Je n'avais aucune force et aucune habileté à tenir une véritable épée. Cela me porterait préjudice si, dans une quelconque bataille, je devais me battre. Alors, je m'étais dit que l'arc pourrait être une bonne solution à mon problème… Un peu en retrait, mais capable de nous défendre, mes amis et moi. Au départ, je voulais que Kili m'entraîne mais je n'avais pas trouvé le bon moment pour le lui demander. Mais en voyant les elfes, je m'étais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir meilleurs professeurs (même si Kili était vraiment doué).

L'après-midi passa et je n'avais toujours pas lâché mon arc. Les nains et les elfes faisaient des paris pour savoir si j'allais réussir à la mettre dans le mille avant la fin de la journée. Kili, Bilbon et un elfe pensaient que oui, Fili, Bofur et les deux autres pensaient que non. Et c'est ainsi que les premiers cités remportèrent le pari. Mes quatre dernières flèches trouvèrent le milieu de la cible.

-Vous êtes plutôt douée, ma Dame, s'inclina mon professeur.  
-Merci, mais c'est grâce à vous qui m'avez bien guidée pour que je réussisse.

Il s'inclina de nouveau et s'éloigna avec les autres elfes.

-Vous avez vu ça ? m'enthousiasmai-je.  
-Oui, t'es pas mauvaise, me fit Kili avec un clin d'œil. On s'entraînera ensemble quand on reprendra la route.  
-Avec plaisir !

Je mangeai avec les nains ce soir là. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter encore les remarques désagréables de Thorin et les prédictions flippantes de Gandalf, comme d' Elrond. Et puis, de toute façon, je m'entendais mieux avec la compagnie. D'ailleurs je sentais que je commençais vraiment à avoir une place dans cette petite troupe.

Le lendemain soir, on vint nous chercher, le hobbit, Balin et moi en fin de repas. D'après le nain à la barbe blanche, c'était le jour où l'on pouvait lire la carte. Avec Bilbon, nous nous demandions pourquoi nous avions été convoqués. Nous n'étions pas les personnes les plus proches du chef de la compagnie, mais je me doutais que Gandalf avait insisté. Et seul lui connaissait ses raisons.

Elrond posa la carte sur un grand cristal et les rayons de la lune vinrent la frapper, laissant apparaître des runes bleues sur le parchemin.

-Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise, lut l'elfe, quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.  
-Le jour de Durin ? demanda Bilbon.  
-Le premier jour du nouvel an des nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel, expliqua le magicien.  
-C'est très fâcheux, grogna Thorin. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grands pas.  
-Nous avons encore le temps, le rassura son second.  
-Le temps de quoi ? demandai-je.  
-De trouver l'entrée. Nous devrons ne tenir au bon endroit, et aussi au bon moment. Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.  
-Ainsi c'est là votre but, fit Elrond. Entrer dans la montagne.  
-Et alors ?

Thorin n'était vraiment pas content d'apprendre qu'il ne nous restait pas le temps voulu pour atteindre la montagne. Il aboyait plus qu'il ne parlait. Mais le Seigneur de Fondcombe gardait son calme. Je le tins en grand respect pour ça d'ailleurs, je n'y serais jamais arrivée.

-D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf.

Il nous laissa là, avec un magicien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser penser.

-De qui parle-t-il Gandalf ?  
-Je suppose qu'il parle de Saruman, le Blanc. Il est comme le chef de notre ordre et, à ma place, il aurait probablement dissuadé Thorin de continuer sa quête, jeune demoiselle.  
-Qu'il essaye, grogna le concerné.  
-Il aurait réussi, croyez-moi !

Thorin le dévisagea. Sans nul doute commençait-il à en avoir par dessus sa royale tête du magicien gris. Personnellement, j'étais sceptique. Si Saruman avait rencontré les nains avant Gandalf, je n'aurais jamais eu à venir ici. J'aurais continué ma petite vie tranquille de grenobloise, j'aurais affronté toutes les peines et les joies qu'une fille de mon âge devait vivre. Mais je me dis aussi que, sans ce voyage entre deux mondes, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes aussi extraordinaires que Bilbon, Fili, Kili, Bofur et les autres. Finalement, chacun regagna ses quartiers, alors que j'étais plus songeuse que jamais. Quelque chose me disait que demain, nous serions partis de Fondcombe. Thorin ne voudrait sûrement pas rester une journée de plus dans la demeure d'un elfe alors que le temps lui était compté.

Je me glissai dans les draps froids de mon lit en frissonnant. Cet endroit allait cruellement me manquer, c'était sûr et certain.

 _Il grogna dans sa barbe en rejoignant ses quartiers. Partir de Fondcombe, sans avoir pu la toucher, la sentir contre lui. Il était désemparé. Il serait beaucoup plus compliqué de l'avoir durant la suite du voyage puisque l'intimité n'existerait plus. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il était un nain plein de ressources après tout._

J'avais décidé de me lever tôt afin de profiter une dernière fois des magnificences de la cité d'Imladris. Bien que Thorin n'en n'ait pas donné l'ordre officiel, je m'attendai à ce que nous partions d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de me perdre encore et encore dans les couloirs inconnus ou non, si bien qu'il devait déjà être l'après-midi quand je sortis. Le soleil était haut et chaud. Je le laissai caresser ma peau, la légère brise soulevant mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, je voulais seulement que ce moment ne s'arrêta jamais. Je n'avais aucun doute quand au fait que nous allions quitter cet îlot de paradis, et cela me serra le cœur. Je pouvais ne pas partir avec les nains. Après tout, je n'avais signé aucun contrat contrairement à Bilbon. Mais si cette idée avait traversé plus d'une fois mon esprit depuis notre arrivée, c'était toujours la même constatation : je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis à un destin plus cruel que ce que je ne pouvais imaginer (selon le magicien au chapeau pointu).

Des bruits un peu plus loin me sortirent de ma torpeur et piquèrent ma curiosité. Je m'approchai alors pour découvrir les nains dans une des grandes fontaines de la cité. Nus comme des vers. En voulant reculer pour me soustraire à cette vue pas très catholique, je m'emmêlai les pinceaux dans une racine et tombai à la renverse dans un cri. Cri qui alerta mes compagnons de route. Apprends à la fermer un peu Chuck !

-Chuck ! s'écria Kili. Viens nous rejoindre !  
-Sans façon, merci. Je suis très bien là où je suis, répondis-je en me relevant et m'époussetant.

Mais, avec son frère, ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette manière. Ils sortirent de la fontaine pour me courir après. Ma longue robe bleue m'empêchait de courir bien vite, et ils me rattrapèrent rapidement. Kili me prit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates, me laissant la vue sur son postérieur et… sur l'anatomie de son frère qui courait derrière nous.

Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal pour être punie de la sorte, je m'excuse, vraiment !

Je me mis à hurler et me débattre, parce que je savais pertinemment que j'allais me retrouver dans un bassin rempli d'hommes nus.

-Kiliiiiiiii ! Pose- moi tout de suite, tu m'entends ?! Bordel, Kili lâche- moi !  
-Comme tu le souhaites ma belle.

J'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait me poser comme un gentil nain ?

Ma pauvre Chuck que tu es naïve…

Il me lâcha, certes… Mais en me jetant dans la fontaine ! Je sortis la tête de l'eau en hurlant.

-Enfoirés ! Enflures !  
-Une Dame ne dit pas de vilains mots ainsi, rigola Nori.

Je me retournai pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais ma réaction fut surtout de me cacher les yeux derrière mes mains.

-Tu t'es pris de l'eau dans l'œil ? se moqua Fili.  
-Vous êtes nus bon sang ! Tous !  
-S' il n'y a que ça… Les gars remettez au moins vos pantalons, ça gêne la demoiselle.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire toute la troupe de joyeux lurons. Heureusement pour moi, ils obéirent quand même au nain blond.

-Tu n'as jamais vu d'hommes nus ? fit finalement ce dernier à mon oreille.  
-Se… Si, mais pas autant en même temps.

Il haussa les épaules pour aller se rhabiller. Moi, je sortis et commençai à enlever ma robe qui me collait à la peau.

-Toi, tu as le droit de te mettre nue mais pas nous ? s'indigna Bofur.  
-Qui a dit que je me mettais nue ?

En effet, j'avais enlevé ma robe mais laissé mon corset et ma culotte. Non mais oh ! Ce n'était pas mon genre quand même ! Je me désolai de ne pas avoir mon maillot de bain préféré, celui qui me mettait parfaitement en valeur, à ce moment précis. Mais bon, on ferait avec, pas le choix.

Après une heure de folie dans la fontaine, je décidai de sortir et de m'allonger au soleil pour sécher. Alors que je n'étais quasiment plus mouillée, des gouttes froides me tombèrent sur les cuisses me faisant sursauter. Quelqu'un s'assit sur mes fesses, sans pour autant m'écraser.

-Kili ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? T'es trempé !  
-Pardon, mais je me suis dis, et pardonne-moi si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'un petit massage pour clôturer la journée ne pouvait pas te faire de mal.  
-Oh… Et bien si tu le proposes, je ne suis pas contre du tout, dis-je en souriant pour l'encourager.

Je vis par-dessus mon épaule qu'il me rendit mon sourire et commença à faire aller ses mains sur mes épaules. C'était vrai que ça faisait un bien fou ! Après quelques minutes, il défit mon corsage pour s'attaquer à mon dos. Je devrais lui demander de me masser plus souvent, il avait des doigts très habiles. Je me demandai si… Au son de mes pensées, je me raidis, et il le sentit.

-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je euh… Non. Enfin si, mais… Faut que j'y aille. Il… Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Je me levai promptement et, tenant mon sous-vêtement qui menaçait de tomber. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, laissant ma robe près de la fontaine. Tant pis, je ne fis pas demi tour pour aller la chercher.

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Thorin nous avait prévenu que nous partirions le lendemain au petit matin. Je n'avais pas souhaité manger en compagnie de qui que se soit ce soir, alors on m'avait apporté mon repas dans ma chambre. J'y avais à peine touché. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir abandonné sans explications Kili plus tôt dans la journée… Et de ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Je n'avais jamais vu le nain autrement que comme un ami, mais cet après midi, quand il avait commencé à me caresser le dos dans un massage attentionné, mon ventre avait fait des embardées et mes pensées s'étaient égarées. Je m'en voulais terriblement. J'avais déjà ressenti du désir pour un homme, ça oui, mais pas si soudainement. C'était plus la manière dont c'était arrivé qui m'empêchait de dormir. Je pensai à aller parler au nain qui occupait mes pensées, mais il dormait dans la même chambre que son frère et je ne voulais pas que Fili soit au courant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, me sortant de mes pensées morbides. Je n'allais pas ouvrir, je ne voulais parler à personne. D'autres coups se firent entendre. Je me tournai pour faire dos à l'entrée de ma chambre, me disant que peu importe qui c'était, il finirait par penser que je dormais. Il n'en fut rien, car cette personne entra dans la pièce. Je fermai les yeux, feignant mon sommeil. Le lit s'affaissa un peu dans mon dos.

Je dors, je dors, je dors.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit l'inconnu. Je ne pensais pas te heurter comme ça, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis je t'ai ramené ta robe. Tu l'avais oubliée. Elle est sur ta commode.

Oh mon Dieu, Kili… Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

-Tu es si paisible quand tu dors. Qui pourrait penser, en te voyant ainsi, que tu viens d'un autre monde ?

Pourquoi me tortures-tu comme ça ? J'avais envie de te parler, de m'expliquer il y avait encore une minute, mais maintenant que tu es là, je me dégonfle comme un vieux ballon de baudruche. Je suis si lâche que s'en est honteux. Tu fais quoi là ? Tu me caresses les cheveux, sans un mot ? Tu veux que mon cœur lâche sur place c'est ça ? Chuck, réagis bon sang !

-Kili ? fis-je finalement en prenant une voix qui se voulait ensommeillée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé…  
-C'est pas grave.

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir face à lui.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Ah oui, excuse moi. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir…  
-Et tu te faufiles dans la chambre d'une demoiselle dans ces cas là ?

Il baissa la tête en rougissant. C'était trop mignon. Je pris du temps pour détailler ses traits. Je n'y avais jamais fais attention plus que ça, mais il était vraiment beau. Pas de barbe trop imposante qui laissait ses lèvres dégagées. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, marquant un air que je savais royal. Nos regards se croisèrent quand il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient bruns, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en décrocher.

Une seule question me torturait l'esprit à présent : pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

Je pensais le voir autrement depuis cet après midi. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je l'avais toujours trouvé beau. Pas jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le regarder, pas comme s'il y avait Dylan O'Brien ou Tom Hiddleston en face de moi, mais beau tout de même.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nos regards s'étaient accrochés, en silence. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Même si je devais être en tachycardie tellement mon cœur battait vite, j'étais terriblement bien.

-Je… je devrais peut-être y aller…  
-Oui, peut-être.

Je lui en voulais d'avoir brisé ce moment. Mais il était plus sage qu'il rejoigne ses appartements. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir une crise cardiaque dans la seconde. Je le reconduisis jusqu'à la porte.

-Essaye de dormir, on part quand même demain matin, lui conseillai-je.  
-Promis, toi aussi.

J'inclinai la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et tourna les talons. Je fermai ma porte et me tournai pour rejoindre mon lit. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse. C'était quand même mieux comme ça. Il allait falloir que j'oublie toute cette journée si je voulais que le voyage se passe sans accroc. Je n'avais même pas atteint mon lit que la porte s'ouvrit pour ensuite se claquer violemment. Je me figeai comme des trolls à la lumière du jour. Des pas se firent entendre et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, de larges mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que les passages en italique sont mieux introduits que la dernière fois :3  
Une petite review ?  
Bisous !_

 _Mathy_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hellooooo everyone !_  
 _J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais en fait non, ça fait juste une semaine... Je dois avoir une perturbation temporelle dans mon cerveau. Enfin bref !_  
 _Voilà encore un chapitre sur les aventures de Chuck et compagnie !_  
 _Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction, qu'ils soient français, belges, russes, italiens, anglais ou américains (rien ne vous empêche de mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail, c'est mon seul gagne pain pour cette fiction :3)! Big up aussi à ceux qui mettent ma fiction en favoris :3_  
 _Mes remerciements les plus chaleureux reviennent à **Elma Orel** , **Neiflheim** et **Miss-Fairy** pour leur review qui me va droit au coeur._

 _Encore un énorme merci à ma Beta(tomate) **milyi** pour son travail et nos conversations qui me font bien rigoler. Allez lire sa fiction, elle a beaucoup de talent !_

 _Trêve de mondanité, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Un souffle chaud dans mon cou, des lèvres qui effleuraient délicatement le haut de mon oreille… Deux corps l'un contre l'autre dans l'hésitation et l'excitation…

-Kili… murmurai-je entre deux respirations.

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuisse… Chose tout a fait compréhensible au vu de mon attitude cet après-midi. Mais quand il sentit que je répondais à son baiser, il se détendit et il se fit plus doux. Mes mains glissèrent dans son cou, mes doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux. Les siennes caressaient mon dos et des papillons dansèrent dans mon ventre. J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres. Sa langue en profita pour s'y glisser et entamer un long et langoureux ballet avec la mienne. Une de ses mains glissa le long de ma chute de reins, ce qui me poussa à me serrer encore plus contre lui, à me coller à son corps musclé et tendu de convoitise. Nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir, et je ne doutai pas un instant que les miens y ressemblaient en tous points. Ce fut le souffle court que nous reprîmes nos baisers, plus intenses et passionnels que jamais.

C'était une alternance de douceur et de brutalité, nos langues se caressant gentiment pour laisser nos dents se cogner.

Le désir pouvait se lire dans nos yeux et nos baisers, mais il pouvait aussi se sentir. La bosse sous le pantalon du nain, contre mon intimité, le démontrait. J'avais envie de tellement plus…

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, la main de Kili continua sa route le long de mes reins pour empoigner une de mes fesses. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, et je le sentis sourire tandis qu'il me pétrissait. Il me fit reculer et je tombai à la renverse sur le lit. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi tout en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Je ne l'entendai pas de cette manière. Je voulais le sentir contre moi, tout entier… Sentir sa chaleur irradier sur mon corps, sa peau au contact de la mienne…

Alors je tirai sur sa nuque pour le lui faire comprendre, ce qu'il finit par faire. Ses mains libérées, il commença son exploration. Ce furent seulement des caresses superficielles à travers le tissu de ma robe de nuit, mais c'était terriblement excitant. Kili contourna mes seins, caressa mon ventre en douceur, puis glissa une main jusqu'à mon mollet. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma peau nue, vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, laissant des frissons sur son passage.

Il s'arrêta un peu avant mon intimité, juste le temps d'enlever ma chemise. Il me regarda, quasiment nue et offerte a lui, ce qui me fit rougir.

-Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains pour qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il se taise. Il ne se laissa pas faire, quittant mes lèvres pour découvrir plus amplement mon corps. Sa langue traça un sillon brûlant dans mon cou pour s'arrêter à ma poitrine. Ses lèvres se mirent à mordiller l'un de mes tétons tandis que sa main titillait l'autre. Je me cambrai sous le désir, retenant un gémissement. C'était si bon. Une douce chaleur irradiait mes reins et ma poitrine se souleva pour profiter plus encore de l'emprise de ses lèvres.

Pendant de longues secondes, le nain s'amusa à jongler entre mes deux seins, avant que sa langue ne continue sa descente. Sa barbe râpait sur ma peau, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons de délice. Au niveau de mon nombril, il s'arrêta de nouveau pour jouer avec mon piercing. Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait être érotique à ce point. Kili ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur mon bijou, pour aller trouver l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il l'embrassa tendrement, laissant la marque de ses dents par endroit tout en enlevant le dernier bout de tissu qui m'habillait. Ses lèvres remontèrent pour venir m'embrasser tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un passage dans les replis de mon intimité. Je repensai à cet après midi… Je ne m'étais pas fait d'illusions, il était vraiment _très_ doué de ses mains. Un long gémissement franchit mes lèvres pour mourir dans la bouche de Kili. Il avait à présent deux doigts en moi et son pouce jouait avec mon clitoris de manière endiablée. Mon souffle était de plus en plus court et saccadé sous la douce torture qu'il me faisait subir.

Il se retira finalement, m'arrachant un petit cri de mécontentement, qui le fit rire. Kili enleva sa chemise, me laissant admirer ses abdos si bien dessinés. Il se repencha sur moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je sentai son pantalon douloureusement tendu et décidai de le soulager un peu.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse pour trouver la bordure de son vêtement et je commençai à le faire glisser, emportant son caleçon avec, impatiente. Dans le même état d'esprit que moi, il m'aida à enlever les dernières couches qui nous séparaient de l'ultime désir. Je le détaillai. Il était terriblement bien pourvu et je me mordis la lèvre d'envie. Ce nain allait me rendre folle. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et fit quelques timides allées et venues. Son expression de luxure m'incita à accentuer la rapidité de mes mouvements. Je le vis fermer les yeux sous mes caresses et souris lorsqu'il grogna mon nom.

Ses paupières se relevèrent brutalement et je me perdis dans ses yeux bruns assombris par le désir. Kili glissa sa main le long de mon bras pour récupérer la mienne et entremêler nos doigts. Il se replaça correctement au dessus de moi, encadrant mon visage de nos mains entrelacées. Le nain me torturait en caressant mon intimité de son membre sans me pénétrer.

-Kili, s'il te plaît, soufflai-je douloureusement.  
-Dis le.  
-Fais moi l'amour…

Sans patienter plus longtemps, il s'enfonça en moi. Je sentis mes muscles se serrer autour de son sexe. Il attendit sagement que je m'habitue à sa présence, m'embrassant pour me détendre. Puis il commença de longs vas et viens en douceur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin, l'invitant à aller plus profondément en moi. Je roulai des hanches, gémissant sous ses à-coups.

-Oh Kili…

Un râle sortit du fond de sa gorge à l'entente de son nom. Il accéléra le mouvement, emboîtant nos corps comme jamais. Nous étions tous deux des âmes abandonnées dans un plaisir charnel.

-Plus… plus vite, par pitié…  
-Chuck, oh ma douce Chuck…

Il répondit à ma supplique et plus il accélérait, plus il me pénétrait profondément, m'arrachant des cris d'extase. Les yeux clos, je profitais du plaisir qu'il était en train de me procurer comme personne avant lui.

-Regarde moi, grogna-t-il.

Je ne pus que lui obéir, sa voix rauque m'emportant dans de nouvelles sensations. Au travers de la brume de luxure, je vis la tendresse et la passion se mélanger dans ses yeux. Je sentais ma délivrance arriver et mes parois se serrèrent encore un peu plus autour de lui. Kili se retira presque complètement de moi, avant de me remplir à nouveau d'un coup profond et délicieux qui me fit voir des étoiles. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, rompant le contact visuel, et hurlai son nom dans un orgasme. Ses coups de reins ne cessèrent que quelques petites secondes plus tard lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans un râle profond.

Nos regards se croisèrent et pendant un long moment, le temps s'arrêta, nous laissant dans la même position, épuisés par nos émotions. Il se laissa finalement tomber à mes côtés, le souffle encore court. Je me collai à lui, caressant son visage trempé de sueur, écartant les mèches collées à son front.

-Kili ?  
-Mh hm…  
-Tu… Tu es le premier à m'avoir donné autant de plaisir tu sais…  
-Oh… Je suis vraiment très bon alors !

Je ris.

Oh oui Kili, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

C'est ainsi, les jambes entremêlées et nos corps tremblants étroitement serrés, que le sommeil nous gagna. J'étais si bien dans les bras de mon nain. _Mon_ nain. A cette pensée, un sourire vint se figer sur mes lèvres, alors même que Morphée m'emportait vers le plus doux des sommeils.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je fus étonnée et surtout déçue de trouver mon lit vide et froid à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Kili. Il devait être parti depuis un moment déjà… Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne soit venu me voir uniquement pour une nuit.

Le jour pointait timidement son nez. L'heure du départ approchait. J'étais angoissée. Le chemin allait être long et j'hésitai avant de me lever. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de les abandonner, pas maintenant. Alors je quittai la chaleur des draps pour me préparer.

Un tas de vêtements était prêt sur la coiffeuse. Lawënde était-elle passée tôt ce matin pour me les préparer ? Non, impossible, elle n'était pas au courant de notre départ, censé être secret. Et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui les avais déposé là la veille ! Mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier qui trônait en haut de la pile. Intriguée, je me rapprochai de la commode et pris la feuille dans mes mains pour lire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle,  
Tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.  
J'ai préparé tes vêtements pour que tu n'aies plus qu'à t'habiller.  
Je viendrai te chercher juste avant notre départ.  
Kili »

Un ange tombé du ciel, voilà ce qu'il était. Ce n'était trois fois rien, mais suffisant pour me scotcher un sourire au visage et sans aucun doute me faire rougir vu la chaleur cuisante qui me montait aux joues. Je regrettai immédiatement la pensée que j'avais eu quelques secondes plus tôt. Comment avais-je pu douter de lui ?

Je pris des sous-vêtements dans ma penderie avant d'enfiler le pantalon brun et la tunique bleu nuit que Kili m'avait choisis. Des bottes vinrent compléter ma tenue, ainsi qu'une grande cape grise. Je fis mon habituel chignon avant d'attendre le nain.

Je me mis à rougir de plus belle en repensant à notre nuit. Dieu ce que j'avais aimé… Kili avait été le premier à me procurer un véritable orgasme. Je m'en mordis la lèvre rien que de repenser à ce délicieux plaisir.

On frappa à la porte et c'est presque en courant que je me dirigeai vers elle. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir, luttant contre le tremblement de mes mains.

Allez Chuck, calme toi ma vieille. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu revoyais un homme après une nuit torride voyons !

-Salut, soufflai-je à Kili en le voyant tout sourire devant l'entrée.  
-Prête pour l'aventure ?  
-Jamais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai peur…  
-Quand tu verras Erebor, tu comprendras que tu as eu tort de t'inquiéter.

J'haussai les épaules, pas convaincue pour autant. Kili jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Fili, va dire à Thorin que la demoiselle sera prête dans quelques minutes. Elle vient seulement d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Que… Quoi ? Mais je suis prête ! Déjà que Thorin ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais si je nous mets en retard il va carrément me détest…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me faisait reculer dans ma chambre en m'embrassant. Je résistai car je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de Thorin, mais cédai rapidement sous ses avances. Il sentit que je m'abandonnais à lui car il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. J'aurais aimé que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Mais nous y étions bien obligés, et c'est avec regret que nos lèvres se quittèrent.

-Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons le faire à nouveau…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que Thorin serait enchanté s'il apprenait que son neveu à une liaison avec une humaine venue d'un autre monde.  
-Et toi Kili, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? répondis-je froidement à l'évocation du chef de la compagnie.  
-Ne le prends pas mal, je t'en prie. Je pense qu'une fois que nous aurons récupéré ce qui nous appartient, Thorin sera si heureux qu'il sera prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, je jure par Durin que je le lui imposerai.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser et de sortir de la pièce. Kili me prit la main jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au petit groupe, déjà prêt.

-Si par votre faute l'humaine, nous avons un quelconque retard, je vous préviens que je vous étrangle de mes propres mains.  
-Excusez moi Thorin, mais les réveils n'existent pas en Terre du Milieu.

Son sourcil se souleva d'incompréhension mais il haussa les épaules et nous fit signe d'avancer. Bofur, Fili et Bilbon se mirent à notre hauteur, curieux de savoir ce qu'était un réveil.

-C'est un instrument qui sonne à l'heure que l'on a décidé. Ca sert… Ben comme son nom l'indique, à nous réveiller.  
-C'est ingénieux, fit Ori qui m'avait entendu. Comment cela marche-t-il ?  
-C'est vrai que dans des situations comme aujourd'hui, ça aurait été bien pratique. Mais je vous en prie, ne commencez pas à me poser des questions sur le fonctionnement de la technologie, je ne saurais pas y répondre !

Les nains comprirent, heureusement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kili, le seul à part moi qui connaissait la vérité pour ce matin.

J'imaginai ensuite la tête de la compagnie s'ils avaient pu voir mon portable, malheureusement parti avec les poneys avant l'attaque des Wargs. Je sens que ça m'aurait bien amusé.

-Mademoiselle Chuck, suite à votre entraînement l'autre jour, j'ai pensé que vous prendre un arc pour ce voyage serait utile.  
-Oh, merci d'y avoir pensé Bofur, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Un sourire nous illumina le visage. Lui parce que ce qu'il avait fait était fort bien pensé, et moi parce qu'il avait su s'en rappeler et prendre en considération mon maigre talent pour le tir à l'arc.

-Soyez sur vos gardes, lança le chef de la compagnie. Nous allons entrer dans les terres sauvages. Balin, tu connais ces sentiers, guides nous.

Bilbon se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer la vue que nous offrait la vallée d'Imladris, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Si je survivais à ce périple, il était fort probable que je repasserais par ici avant de rentrer.

-Monsieur Sacquet, l'humaine, je vous conseille de ne pas traîner.  
-J'ai un prénom, soufflai-je, énervée de l'attitude du pseudo Roi sous la Montagne.  
-Une réflexion, l'humaine ?  
-Oui Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. J'ai un prénom ! Je m'appelle Charlotte Lewis. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler Chuck, mais si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler l'humaine à chacune de vos phrases, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Est-ce que je vous appelle « le nain » quand je m'adresse à vous ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Il en resta bouche bée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on lui réponde, mais j'en avais par dessus la tête de son caractère de gros porc. Je me mis à avancer. Il reprit ses esprits et suivit le mouvement. Un lourd silence venait de se répandre sur toute la compagnie par ma faute.

La route était sinueuse, parsemée d'embûches et je me serais bien étalée des centaines de fois si au moins l'un des deux frères n'avait pas été à côté de moi à chaque fois.

La marche était longue et les pauses extrêmement rares. J'étais épuisée, mon dos me faisait souffrir et mes pieds n'étaient plus que de la compote. Encore un peu et j'allais m'évanouir. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Cela ferait trop plaisir à Thorin, et ma fierté en prendrait un coup. Je redressai les épaules fièrement et fis abstraction de toute souffrance. Je pouvais y arriver.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me murmura Kili en passant une main autour de la taille.  
-Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et le distançai de quelques pas pour rejoindre le Semi-Homme. Il tenait mieux la cadence que moi.

Je lui demandai de me parler de la Comté pour m'empêcher de penser à mon corps meurtri, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. La nostalgie était présente dans chacun de ses mots. Et comme je pouvais le comprendre. J'étais moi même si loin de chez moi…

Nous fîmes finalement une pause assez longue sous une petite cascade avant de reprendre notre chemin. Le fait de se reposer quelques instants avait fait un des plus grand bien à la compagnie qui reprit la route le cœur plus léger. Ce fut la seule jusqu'au soir.

Abritée sous quelques arbres, la troupe de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne parlait, tous impatients de rejoindre Erebor. Je ne participai pas longtemps à la conversation car une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite, je m'endormis sous les étoiles.

 _Après son repas, il s'était assis sur un rocher, un peu en retrait. Le nain fumait sa pipe en la regardant s'endormir. Quelque chose avait changé dans le cœur de la Voyageuse… Il le sentait et ça se voyait. Il avait pensé que Fili serait le problème, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Kili semblait avoir dépassé de peu la simple amitié avec Chuck. Il aurait du s'en douter, le jeune nain avait toujours été un charmeur invétéré. Il espérait seulement, secrètement, que cela n'était qu'une attirance de passage qui n'irait pas plus loin que des regards lancés à la dérobée. Mais Kili sema la graine du doute dans l'esprit du nain quand ce dernier le vit se coucher dans le dos de Chuck, une main protectrice posée sur sa hanche.  
_ _Était-ce trop tard ?_

* * *

 _Voilà mes cocos, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._  
 _Honnêtement, et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire **milyi** , je ne suis pas fière du tout de ce chapitre. Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review :3 ?_  
 _Bisous bisous, à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Mathy_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour bonjour mes chatons ! Comment allez vous ? Perso je me fais chier comme un rat mort de mes journées, mais ça vous vous en fichez peut-être alors je vous laisse la paix avec mes histoires :p_  
 _Je suis de retour pour vous poser un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Chuck. Vous allez voir comment elle peut être déterminée et à quel point elle tient à la compagnie dans cette partie._  
 _Trêve de bavardages. Je remercie **JunyTheKid** et **Neiflheim** pour leur pitite review :3_  
 _Et encore un grand merci à **milyi** pour son super travail qui m'aide beaucoup beaucoup ! Bisous ma tomatocollège :*_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 :_

Le lendemain fut une longue marche (pour changer) sur les crêtes des montagnes. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo. Le paysage était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'arrêter pour l'admirer, si je ne voulais pas perdre la troupe. Les jours se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. On se réveillait aux premières lueurs de l'aube, on déjeunait, marchait, dînait, marchait, soupait. Puis je me couchais à la belle étoile dans les bras de Kili, après avoir fait la vaisselle comme à mon habitude. Cette routine ne me déplaisait pas au début, mais cela faisait une semaine maintenant et je commençais vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête. C'était épuisant et ennuyeux à souhait, les conversations étant tournées sur les souvenirs que les nains avaient d'Erebor ou des histoires qui leur avaient été contées.

Quand je me levai ce matin, le jour n'avait pas encore pointé son nez. Pour une fois que j'étais levée avant tout le monde ! Seul Balin était assis près des dernières braises du feu, le regard perdu dans les cendres. Je le rejoignis en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne.

-Déjà debout ?

-Oui.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée, nous attaquons la partie la plus dure de cette montagne.

Je haussai les épaules. Tout pour moi semblait dur depuis notre départ de Fondcombe de toute façon. Les nains s'éveillèrent chacun leur tour. Le petit déjeuner fut prit, comme à l'accoutumée, puis nous partîmes.

A midi, le soleil s'était caché derrière un léger brouillard, ce qui diminua le temps de pause. Balin ne m'avait pas menti. Le chemin était plus étroit et escarpé qu'auparavant. Aussi je devais faire preuve d'une extrême concentration pour ne pas tomber à chaque pas.

Le ciel s'était assombri depuis le début de la journée, le moral de la compagnie devenant de la même couleur que les nuages. Et puis, alors que nous étions sur un sentier plus étroit encore que précédemment sur le versant d'une falaise, un orage se déclencha accompagné de la pluie. Heureusement que la cape elfique était un tant soit peu imperméable, sinon j'aurais été trempée jusqu'à la moelle.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et cela me terrifiait. Déjà qu'en plein jour je manquais de tomber… Le sol était de plus en plus glissant à cause de la pluie, et il fallait vraiment faire attention pour ne pas déraper. Par dessus le marché, la montagne semblait geindre et grincer au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Bilbon fut le premier à glisser. Je criai de terreur en voyant le hobbit penché dans le vide et si Dwalin n'avait pas été là, il se serait sans aucun doute écrasé des centaines de mètres plus bas.

-Il faut trouver un abri ! hurla Thorin.

-Attention ! lui répondit sur le même ton Dwalin.

Un autre cri d'effroi sortit de ma bouche quand je vis un immense rocher s'abattre de notre côté de la falaise. Il fallut se plaquer contre la montagne pour éviter les grosses pierres qui nous tombaient dessus.

-Ce n'est pas un orage, comprit Balin. C'est un duel de roches ! Regardez !

En face de nous, un monstre de pierre se décrochait de la montagne, envoyant avec lui un autre rocher en notre direction.

-Mince alors… Les légendes disaient vrai. Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !

La révélation de Bofur m'acheva. C'était quoi ce monde de tarés bon sang !?

Maman je veux rentrer chez moi !

Derrière nous, un autre géant se leva. Nous étions pris entre deux feux.

-Abrite toi pauvre idiot, beugla Thorin à Bofur.

J'eu juste le temps de le tirer en arrière avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par un rocher.

-Merci, Dame Chuck.

-Taisez-vous, on n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, fis-je tremblante.

En effet, le chemin se sépara entre Fili et Kili, ce dernier étant emporté avec d'autres nains… Nous étions sur les jambes d'un troisième géant ! Était-ce donc ainsi que nous allions mourir ? Dans un combat de catch entre des créatures tout droit sorties des enfers ? Notre petit groupe, soit Thorin, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur et moi, arriva à rejoindre la montagne stable, les autres étant toujours sur la jambe du géant. Le premier monstre de pierre attaqua « le nôtre » qui en perdit la tête. Littéralement. Le corps se fit lâche et alla s'écraser sur la falaise. La lourde jambe où se trouvaient nos amis en premier.

-Kili ! hurlai-je, terrorisée.

Thorin lui aussi criait le nom de son neveu. Il était… Ils étaient tous… Je me refusai de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas possible… Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais assisté, impuissante, à la mort de nos compagnons.

Le désespoir de Thorin n'arrangeait rien à ma douleur. Ses hurlements étaient comme un million de poignards dans ma poitrine.

Le reste du géant s'écroula et nous courûmes avec un fol espoir à l'endroit du choc. Mes larmes redoublèrent quand je les vis sur le sentier, bien vivants. Je me jetai dans le bras de Kili, n'arrivant pas à faire cesser mes sanglots de joie.

-Dieu soit loué, tu es vivant, tu n'as rien.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, je te le promets.

Il caressa mes cheveux tandis que je glissai mon nez dans son cou.

-J'ai eu si peur…

-Je suis là, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Où est Bilbon ? demanda Bofur. Où est le hobbit ?

Je me redressai d'un bon pour voir le Semi-Homme accroché au bord du sentier, les jambes balançant dans le vide.

-Bilbon ! paniquai-je.

Au moment où Ori allait l'attraper, il glissa de quelques centimètres, rendant impossible aux nains de le secourir. Il allait tomber ! Avec un geste que je ne pensais pas possible de sa part, Thorin se jeta en contre bas et remonta le petit homme d'une seule main. Malheureusement il glissa à son tour. Pour la deuxième fois, sans Dwalin nous perdions un autre membre des plus importants de la compagnie. Je soupirai de soulagement quand tout le monde fut sain et sauf.

-J'ai cru que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur, fit le tatoué.

-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui, grogna Thorin. Il n'aurait jamais du venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

La déception se lut sur le visage de Bilbon. On aurait pu, à ce moment là, voir un enfant qui avait déçu ses parents après sa première bêtise. Il faisait de la peine à voir et mon cœur se serra pour lui. Je posais une main sur son épaule, mais il s'en dégagea aussitôt.

Le chef de la compagnie trouva une grotte quelques mètres plus loin et il fut décidé que nous y passerions la nuit.

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, malgré la chaleur réconfortante de Kili à mes côtés. Alors je rejoignis Bofur qui avait le premier tour de garde.

-Dame Chuck, vous devriez dormir.

-Je n'y arrive pas… Et je vous en prie, je ne suis pas une Dame.

-Excusez-moi. Trop d'émotions ?

-Sans doute. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude… Croyez vous que Gandalf nous rejoindra ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ma D… Chuck. Thorin ne semble pas vouloir l'attendre.

Alors que nous doutions sur la venue du magicien, le Semi-Homme passa devant nous, le sac sur les épaules.

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? l'interrompit Bofur.

-Je retourne à Fondcombe.

-Non, non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin, vous faites partie de la compagnie.

-Bofur a raison Bilbon. En plus c'est trop dangereux dehors.

-Vous êtes l'un des nôtres, accentua le nain.

-Ah bon, c'est nouveau ? Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir, et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un Took, je suis un Sacquet, je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais… J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

-Mais Bilbon…

-Non, Chuck. Je suis désolé. Je ne fais pas partie de cette compagnie, pas plus que vous.

Ses mots me blessèrent en tous points, me murant dans un profond silence.

-C'est pas très gentil ça, fit Bofur.

-Pardonnez moi.

-Votre village vous manque, poursuivit le nain, je sais que c'est dur.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, s'impatienta le hobbit. Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend, vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie. Vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part, vous n'avez pas de chez vous !

Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise. Ses paroles ne ressemblaient pas au caractère si calme et doux du hobbit. Bofur baissa les yeux, déçu lui aussi de son attitude.

-Oh, excusez moi…

-Non, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas de chez nous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon, du fond du cœur.

Je me levai pour raccompagner le hobbit jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Vous allez me manquer Maître Sacquet. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

-Vous allez me manquer aussi Dame Chuck. Je…

-C'est quoi ? l'interrompit Bofur.

Nous suivîmes son regard jusqu'à la dague de Bilbon. On pouvait voir une teinte bleue luire au bord de son fourreau. Il la sortit, confirmant la lumière qui étincelait sur toute la lame. Un silence de mort s'installa, pour laisser place à un bruit étrange, comme celui du sable dans un sablier.

-Debout ! commanda Thorin.

Il devait avoir suivi l'échange, même si nous le pensions endormi. Le sol s'ouvrit comme une trappe sous les nains qui basculèrent dans le vide. Je voulus me précipiter pour retenir Kili, mais la main puissante de Bofur me poussa vers l'extérieur avant que lui même et le hobbit ne sombrèrent dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Je me retrouvai ainsi seule, sans plus personne pour me dire quoi faire. Les cris de la compagnie résonnèrent dans la caverne, me glaçant le sang. Je courus pour essayer de les apercevoir, pour essayer de deviner s'ils étaient encore en vie, mais le sol revint à son état initial, comme une bascule. J'étais seule. Seule et perdue au milieu d'une fichue montagne…

Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'avais passé à pleurer. J'avais tout d'abord tapé et sauté comme une dégénérée sur le sol qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir. D'un côté, je n'étais même pas sûre d'arriver entière en bas…

J'avais ensuite voulu rebrousser chemin mais la bataille des géants de pierre avait détruit le sentier. Alors j'étais restée dans cette petite caverne, à pleurer sur la mort probable de mes compagnons de route.

Je détestais Bofur. Pourquoi m'avait-il éjectée de là ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissée tomber avec eux ? Parce que entre choisir mourir écrasée sur le sol ou de faim, j'aurais choisi la première option. Puis ma « haine » envers lui se calma quand je compris finalement qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi mais qu'il avait juste tenté de me sauver, faisant redoubler mes larmes.

Ce fut lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez entre deux pics que je décidai que je ne pouvais définitivement pas restée là. Les affaires étant tombées avec les nains, je n'avais rien à porter. Je sortis de la grotte et continuai sur le sentier que nous aurions du normalement suivre sans cette péripétie.

Je n'avais rien à manger, rien à boire, mais la perspective de sortir de cette foutue montagne me donnait la force suffisante pour continuer. Je ne m'accordai qu'une petite pause quand le soleil fut à son apogée pour souffler avant de reprendre ma route.

Avec un peu de chance, les nains et le hobbit avaient survécu à leur chute et en ce moment même, ils étaient à la recherche d'une sortie… Je plaçai mes maigres espoirs dans cette hypothèse, ne voulant même pas imaginer si ce n'était pas le cas.

Le crépuscule commença à dominer les sommets des montagnes. Sur une corniche, le dos appuyé contre la falaise, je regardai au loin. Les arbres que l'on voyait avaient pris une sublime couleur flamboyante, tant à cause du soleil que de l'automne qui s'installait. Dans un tout autre contexte j'aurais trouvé ça magnifique, mais cette vision me rendait de plus en plus mélancolique.

Je regardai un peu plus en avant du chemin. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour passer la nuit. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de continuer le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir. Alors j'avançai.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je fus soulagée quand je vis que j'étais bientôt au bout de mon calvaire. Un petit plateau me tendait les bras un peu plus en contre bas. Mais ma joie fut de très, très courte durée. Le chemin ne me laissait pas d'autre choix que de me coller face contre le mur et d'avancer en crabe tellement il était étroit. Je pouvais y arriver. Il me restait probablement une bonne demi-heure avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Courage ma vieille, courage.

Essayant de calmer mes tremblements, j'avançai prudemment sans me presser. Il aurait été vraiment bête de tomber après tant de chemin parcouru !

Des bruits de chaînes et autres babioles se firent entendre un peu plus loin, ainsi que des voix qui ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnues.

 _Ils venaient de s'échapper des pattes des ignobles gobelins. Petites créatures sournoises et puantes ! Aussi perfides et malhonnêtes qu'un troupeau d'orcs. Tout le monde était là. Tous ?_

 _-Où est notre hobbit ? Et la Voyageuse ? demanda Gandalf, qui les avait rejoint dans les bas fond de la montagne. Maudits soient-ils, ils sont perdus maintenant !_

 _-Bilbon n'était-il pas avec Dori ?_

 _-Ne m'accuse pas !_

 _-Où l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ? s'inquiéta le magicien._

 _-Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits à la grande salle, fit Nori._

 _-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dîtes le moi !_

 _-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, fit le chef de la compagnie. Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin._

 _Tous les nains échangèrent un regard lourd. Et si Thorin avait raison ?_

 _-Non, il n'est pas loin._

 _Bilbon venait de sortir de derrière un arbre, au grand soulagement de la compagnie et de Gandalf._

 _-Bilbon Sacquet, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un, sourit le magicien._

 _-Bilbon ! enchaîna Kili, on ne vous espérait plus !_

 _-Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? demanda Fili._

 _-Comment, en effet, appuya Gandalf._

 _Bilbon émit un petit rire nerveux. Devait-il le dire ou se taire. Gandalf nota bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, dans sa poche, mais il ne dit rien. Le magicien se fit tout de même la promesse silencieuse de découvrir son secret. Secret dont il avait une petite idée qui ne lui plaisait en aucun cas._

 _-Oh, mais quelle importance, finit-il par dire. Le revoilà._

 _-C'est très important, contredit Thorin. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?_

 _-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-De-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que vous n'en avez aucun… De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essayerai de vous aider à le reprendre._

 _Un silence de reconnaissance s'abattit. Bilbon avait su trouver les mots justes. Ce fut lorsqu'un cri strident retentit que la compagnie retrouva sa vivacité._

 _-Qu'est-ce donc ? paniqua Ori._

 _-Où est la Voyageuse ? demanda le magicien sans répondre à la question du jeune nain._

 _-Là !_

 _Gandalf suivit le doigt que Thorin pointait sur la falaise. En effet, elle était là, mais pas dans la meilleure des positions._

Les nains ! Merci Seigneur, ils étaient en vie. De là où j'étais, je pouvais tous les voir, petits comme des fourmis, mais bien vivants. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Bilbon était là lui aussi même s'il avait pris son temps pour arriver. Je pressai le pas, trop heureuse de les revoir.

Mauvaise idée Chuck, très mauvaise idée.

Mon pied dérapa sur un petit caillou que je n'avais pas vu et ce fut de justesse que je me rattrapai à la montagne en hurlant, les jambes dans le vide.

-A l'aide ! Au secours !

Je sentai mes doigts glisser petit à petit de la corniche et mes bras n'étaient pas assez solides pour me remonter. S'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose et vite, j'allais m'écraser en bas de la montagne.

Je vis dans le coin de l'œil que les nains se précipitaient à mon secours. Dieu soit loué. Malheureusement, une de mes mains me lâcha et je me retrouvai pendue avec moitié moins de force. Je sentis une larme couler.

Bon sang Chuck, reprends toi, concentre toi et surtout accroche toi !

Je peinais vraiment à m'accrocher à la vie. Un de mes doigts lâcha. Je poussais un petit cri étranglé en me concentrant sur les trois dernières phalanges qui m'empêchaient de m'écraser en contre bas. Le problème étant que ma main était moite et que je sentais petit à petit que je glissais.

Je vais mourir.

Une ombre me recouvrit soudain. Dwalin, mon sauveur ! Il attrapa ma main et me remonta comme si je n'étais qu'un poids plume.

-Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me posant à côté de lui, contre la montagne.

-Je… Je…

Je fondis en larmes. J'étais passée à quelques centimètres de ma mort. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Il faut avancer Dame Chuck, je ne peux vous porter, la corniche est trop étroite.

-Ou… Oui, d'accord.

Je séchai mes larmes un court instant pour arriver en un seul morceau sur le plateau. Une fois que je fus sûre d'être en sécurité, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, mes larmes reprenant de plus belle.

Un nain vint m'entourer de ses bras et je reconnus l'odeur de Kili. Je pleurai alors encore plus, sachant que j'avais failli ne plus jamais le revoir. Il avait dû penser la même chose, car dans son étreinte se sentait la peur de me perdre, du moins je le pensais.

-Je t'en prie Chuck, ne me refais plus jamais ça.

-Je vais essayer, je te le promets.

Je levai ma tête rougie par les larmes pour croiser ses yeux. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, quand vous êtes tous tombés dans ce trou…

-Et moi j'ai bien cru que Dwalin n'arriverait pas à temps. Que tu allais tomber sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Par Durin, Chuck, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

J'allais répliquer qu'avec ma maladresse, il aurait probablement encore le temps d'avoir peur jusqu'à Erebor, mais il m'embrassa, empêchant quoique ce soit de sortir de ma bouche. Des hoquets se firent entendre, tout comme des rires nerveux et des grognements de mécontentement (sûrement ceux du chef de la compagnie d'ailleurs). Au diable Thorin et les autres. Trop heureuse d'être en vie et auprès de mon nain, je passai mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant comme si c'était la fin du monde. Cela eu pour conséquence de redoubler les réactions, nous faisant sourire Kili et moi.

-Je l'avais dit. Tout comme le hobbit, elle n'a pas sa place dans cette compagnie.

Ok, c'en est trop, je craque. Je me détachais de Kili, son regard chargé d'appréhension.

-Thorin ! hurlai-je.

Il se retourna nonchalamment et me regarda comme si je n'étais qu'une bestiole insignifiante.

-Je vous demande… Non, je vous oblige à me parler sur un autre ton !

-Comment osez-v…

-Oh la ferme bon sang ! Vous vous prenez pour le meilleur du monde, vous pensez que vous valez mieux que Bilbon, ou même que moi, mais il n'en est rien. Vous êtes méprisable, égoïste et imbu de votre propre personne. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Vous êtes persuadé que dès que vous allez tourner le dos, le hobbit et moi allons prendre la fuite. Vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil et ce, jusqu'au coude ! Nous sommes aussi loyaux que les nains de cette compagnie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette montagne, mais Bilbon est revenu. J'aurai pu faire demi-tour quand vous êtes tombés, rejoindre Fondcombe et y finir ma vie d'étrangère venue d'un autre monde sans aucun problème. J'y aurais été bien accueillie, je ne me fais aucun souci là dessus. Mais j'ai avancé. J'ai longé cette saleté de montagne alors que je n'y suis pas du tout à mon aise, tout ça pour essayer de vous retrouver alors que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si vous étiez encore en vie ou juste une crêpe de nains dans les profondeurs de cet enfer de pierre. J'exige que vous arrêtiez ce mépris à notre égard, car sans nous je suis persuadée que sans notre aide à tout les deux, vous ne reprendrez jamais votre royaume et votre héritage ! Je ne suis pas un simple objet que l'on dispose à souhait !

-Vous n'êtes pas un objet, vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, répondit-il tout simplement en s'éloignant.

-Mais allez vous faire foutre Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne !

Il se retourna, prêt à répondre à mon insulte, mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il fut coupé net par des hurlements de loups.

Rectification, des hurlements de Wargs.

On n'a même pas le droit à une vraie dispute en Terre du Milieu ?

 _S'il ne le montrait pas, il souriait intérieurement. C'est qu'elle avait du répondant la petite humaine. Il était vraiment fâcheux que les Wargs soient arrivés, non seulement parce qu'il était question de leur vie, mais il aurait été curieux de savoir jusqu'où la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute, aurait été._

* * *

 _Un chapitre un petit peu plus long, mais c'est parce que vous le valez bien ;)  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de mon travail ?_

 _Des gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Mathy_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde !_  
 _Oui, je sais, je poste plus tard que les samedis précédents, mais j'étais chez ma copine alors bon ^^_  
 _Cessons de parler de ma vie pas du tout passionnante. Tel n'est pas le sujet ;)_  
 _Je remercie **Neiflheim** et **JunyTheKid** pour leur review :D_

 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Tu es pardonnée de ton retard :p Hoho ! Changement d'opinion ! Et tu as une idée sur ce mystérieux nain ou pas du tout ? Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire tes impressions ;)_  
 _ **apotterhead** : Une nouvelle (un nouveau ?) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :* Aaaaaah, le couple Kili/Tauriel. C'est vrai qu'à la base j'aime bien l'idée du couple, mais je trouve qu'il tombe rapidement dans la niaiserie dans le film. M'enfin ce n'est que mon avis :3 Merci encore !_

 _Et comme toujours et encore, je remercie **Milyi** pour son travail de relectrice d'enfer. Tu es une tomate de la mort qui tue :*_

 _Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Darkklinne** qui vient tout juste de terminer sa fiction **"Une Quête Ratée"**. Franchement, elle mérite d'être lue ! Ne vous découragez pas par le nombre de chapitres, vous n'en aurez jamais assez de toute façon. C'est une des meilleures fanfictions que j'ai jamais lu (et Dieu sait que j'en ai lu pas mal), et l'auteure à un talent fou pour écrire. Allez hophophop on se dépêche d'aller lire tout ça !_

 _C'est fini pour mon blabla ^^ Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 :_

Encore une fois, nous étions en train de fuir. Je me dis que j'aurais bientôt des jambes en béton à force de courir !

Les Wargs étaient beaucoup plus rapides que nous, ils allaient nous rattraper, c'était sûr et certain ! En plus, la nuit était tombée beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, rajoutant une frayeur là où je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin.

Une de ses affreuses bêtes réussit à nous rattraper d'un bond. Elle se précipita sur Bilbon qui n'eut comme solution que de sortir sa petite dague et l'enfoncer droit dans le crâne du loup. Il était tout aussi terrifié que moi à l'idée d'avoir tuer cette chose. Mais je ne pus m'attarder sur le Semi-Homme plus longtemps car Kili m'attrapa la main pour me forcer à avancer. D'autres bêtes nous avaient rejointes. J'étais la seule sans armes, mais sur le moment je m'en fichai comme de l'an 40, car je ne pensai pas que j'aurais été capable de m'en servir.

Malheureusement, le plateau n'allait pas plus loin. Une petite pointe de roche semblait nous indiquer que si l'on continuait, on tomberait dans le vide. Très peu pour moi, merci.

-Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Gandalf.

Ni une, ni deux, tous les nains se mirent à grimper. Je les suivai tant bien que mal, mais la peur me donnait la force de pousser et tirer sur mes bras pour me mettre à l'abri. Nous étions encerclés, et sans aucun moyen de s'échapper…

Un orc plus imposant sur un Warg plus énorme que les autres s'approcha. Il était encore plus horrible que n'importe quelle créature que j'avais vue depuis que j'étais ici ! Bizarrement, il me faisait penser à l'orc pâle dont Balin avait parlé lors du récit de la bataille de la Moria. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Thorin avait dit qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ecu-De-Chêne. Ok, ce salopard d'orc n'était pas mort, vu la tête que faisait le nain. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il le soit…

-Azog… se décomposa Thorin. C'est impossible…

L'orc parlait à Thorin dans une langue incompréhensible. Puis sur son ordre, les Wargs se mirent à attaquer, essayant de grimper aux arbres. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder leurs affreuses gueules monter et descendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils sautaient. Un spectacle dangereux et fascinant.

Et puis soudain, l'arbre où je me trouvais se mit à pencher. Un peu, un peu, un peu, puis beaucoup plus, pour aller se coller à l'arbre voisin. Bon sang ! Ils déracinaient nos perchoirs !

-Chuck ! Saute ! me hurla Kili.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule fois que j'eus à sauter. Les arbres s'écroulaient comme des dominos, excepté pour le dernier qui tint bon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on était complètement foutus. Soit on se faisait bouffer par une meute de bêtes ignobles, soit on tombait dans le vide. Je ne savais pas quelle option je choisirais si j'avais le choix. Joker ?

Une boule de feu. Quoi ? Mais d'où elle vient ? Aucune idée, mais elle a au moins le mérite de faire peur aux Wargs.

-Fili !

Je levais la tête vers le magicien qui venait d'envoyer une pomme de pain enflammée à mon ami. Merci Gandalf d'avoir eu cette idée brillante ! Chaque nain reçut une arme de fortune, même moi. De toutes mes forces et sans prendre en compte la douleur que m'infligeait le feu, je lançai ma pomme de pain le plus loin possible. Elle atterrit sur la tête d'une des bêtes. Je n'étais peut-être pas si mauvaise au tir finalement.

Un mur de flammes s'éleva bientôt entre l'arbre et les Wargs. Azog hurla de mécontentement, et les nains s'exaltèrent de leur victoire. Victoire de courte durée puisque notre dernier perchoir se déracina. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à Kili. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant ! L'arbre ne céda pas complètement. Quelques racines nous retenaient, nous laissant dangereusement planer au dessus du vide. Je vis qu'Ori et Dori se balançaient dans le vide, n'ayant pour seul moyen de survie le bâton de Gandalf qui les empêchaient d'aller s'écraser au pied de la montagne. Je me serrai encore plus à Kili, qui passa sa main autour de ma taille pour me maintenir. Au moins, si je mourrai, ce serait aux côtés de gens à qui je tenais, et pas seule. Mon Dieu, c'est tellement égoïste de ma part…

Thorin se redressa de tout son long. A ce moment, même moi j'aurais pu l'appeler Roi. Il était majestueux et rempli d'assurance, fier… Royal. D'une détermination de fer, il se dirigea sous nos yeux ébahis et inquiets vers Azog. Tout son corps était tendu par la rage et l'idée de vengeance. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut renversé par la monture de l'orc. Mais il se releva, pour aussitôt être remis à terre d'un coup de massue. Balin poussa un cri de plainte qui déchira les cieux. Il avait hurlé pour nous tous. Le Warg attrapa Thorin dans sa gueule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui m'arracha une larme. Même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, Thorin ne méritait pas ça… Pour rien au monde… Il réussit néanmoins à donner un coup d'épée à la bête qui l'envoya valser contre un rocher, où il resta immobile, allongé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mon cœur se serra encore plus quand je vis un autre orc se diriger vers lui, prêt à achever le chef de la compagnie.

Ce fut sans compter le Semi-Homme, qui avait quitté l'arbre sans que personne ne le remarque, qui renversa la créature en lui sautant dessus, avant de le tuer de plusieurs coups d'épée. Il était a présent le seul rempart entre Azog et Thorin. Il allait se faire massacrer.

-Bilbon ! hurlai-je de terreur.

Mais ce fut comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. Il resta là, tremblant de peur mais courageux, pour défendre le nain. Deux orcs sur leur Warg s'approchèrent de lui.

Oh, Bilbon, je vous en prie, fuyez avant de vous faire tuer !

Il n'en eu pas besoin. Les nains avaient finalement laissé l'arbre pour allez eux aussi défendre leur roi et le hobbit.

-Ne bouge pas de là tu entends ?

Je hochai la tête. Kili déposa un baiser sur mon front avant d'aller rejoindre lui aussi la bataille. Les deux orcs étaient assaillis par les nains, mais Bilbon se retrouva coincé et seul devant Azog. Je n'arrivai pas à décrocher mon regard de l'affreuse créature qui allait probablement réduire en miette mon ami. Un cri dans mon dos me fit me retourner. Dori avait lâché le bâton de Gandalf, entraînant Ori dans sa chute. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mon cri d'effroi restant coincé dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient… En vie ! Ils avaient atterri sur le dos d'un aigle géant, qui les éloigna du lieu de la bataille.

Je cherchai Kili du regard à travers les flammes. Merci Seigneur, il était toujours en vie. Tout comme les autres. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une dizaine d'oiseaux foncèrent vers les Wargs pour les attraper dans leurs serres et les jeter du haut de la falaise. Certains attrapèrent les nains de la même manière pour les faire tomber sur le dos d'un autre. Le plus grand s'occupa de Thorin, le prenant délicatement dans ses serres, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

-Sautez, Chuck ! Sautez !  
-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement malade Gandalf !  
-Ils vous rattraperont !

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le magicien se laissa tomber dans le vide. Quand je le vis reparaître sur le dos d'un aigle, je suivis son exemple et sautai. Le choc de mon atterrissage fut brutal, mais nous étions tous en vie. Kili et Fili étaient sur le même oiseau, le regard porté sur leur oncle inconscient. Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Le voyage à dos d'oiseau dura toute la nuit. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé son ascension quand les aigles nous posèrent en haut d'une colonne de pierre, entre deux versants d'une montagne. Gandalf se précipita auprès du chef de la compagnie. Il posa sa main sur son visage tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles et pleines de magie. Thorin ouvrit les yeux. Il était vivant, Dieu soit loué !

-Le Semi-Homme, murmura-t-il.  
-Il va bien, le rassura le magicien, Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf.

Thorin se redressa, chancelant, grâce à l'aide de ses neveux.

-Vous ! lança-t-il à l'intention du hobbit. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

Comment ça qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué le Thorin ? Bilbon lui a sauvé la vie et il l'engueulait ?

-Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dis que vous seriez un fardeau, que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages, que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Le visage de Bilbon était décomposé. Je le comprenais. Thorin n'avait-il donc aucun cœur ?

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie…

Et il serra le Semi-Homme dans ses bras. Ok, il aime bien jouer avec les esprits des autres, ce nain. Mais j'étais contente. Bilbon avait la gratitude de Thorin et ce, à vie je l'espérai. Le hobbit venait de trouver sa place dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, et je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse pour lui. Les nains se mirent à rire, trop heureux de voir leur chef enfin accepter le hobbit. La scène était des plus émouvantes et magnifique, me donnant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin un moment de paix et d'harmonie, dans le chaos qu'était la Terre du Milieu.

-Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous, s'excusa Thorin.  
-Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi, lui répondit humblement Bilbon. Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur.

Sa remarque nous fit rire. Et nos yeux suivirent les aigles qui s'éloignaient dans le lointain. Tous les yeux ? Non, pas ceux de Thorin, qui avait vu quelque chose, au loin.

-Est-ce que c'est…? demandai-je en m'approchant.

Tous les nains se retournèrent pour admirer le pic montagneux qui se dessinait au loin, sur la ligne de l'horizon.

-Erebor, fit Gandalf. La Montagne Solitaire, le dernier des grands royaumes de nains de la Terre du Milieu.  
-Notre royaume, sourit Thorin.  
-Un corbeau ! Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne !  
-Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive, le corrigea le magicien.  
-Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage.  
-Vous avez raison, répondit le hobbit à Thorin. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.  
-J'espère, mon cher Bilbon, que vous avez raison, dis-je en prenant appui sur son épaule.

Il me sourit, comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire. Un sourire franc, sincère, et plein d'espoir.

-Qu'attendons nous ? s'exclama Dwalin. Allons-y !  
-Mes chers amis, vous devriez vous reposer avant tout.  
-Gandalf a raison, appuya Thorin. La journée a été longue. Installons nous ici pour la journée et la nuit, cela nous fera plus de bien que de mal.

Si les nains étaient impatients de retrouver leur cher royaume, ils écoutèrent tout de même leur chef, installant les maigres affaires qu'ils leur restaient au sol.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, me susurra à l'oreille Kili.  
-Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse que tout le monde aille bien.

Il m'embrassa avant d'aller aider ses compagnons. Je regardai Thorin. Il avait des profondes entailles sur le bras, à l'endroit où le Warg l'avait mâchouillé. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Laissez moi regarder vos blessures.  
-Que pourriez-vous y faire ? Oin peut regarder ça de lui même.  
-Oin est occupé pour le moment, et je suis infirmière là d'où je viens. Certes je ne connais pas les plantes médicinales de ce monde, mais je peux au moins laver vos plaies avant que vous ne développiez une infection. Oin pourra finir le travail par la suite.  
-Très bien, faites le.

Contente d'avoir convaincu cette tête de mule, je l'aidai à enlever son manteau pour qu'il se retrouve en chemise. Je voulus lui remonter la manche pour plus de facilité, mais il enleva carrément le vêtement, se mettant torse nu devant moi. Pourquoi la lignée de Durin était si admirablement bien foutue ?

-Quand vous aurez fini de détailler mon torse, vous pourriez peut-être vous mettre au travail ?  
-Pardonnez moi, mais vous n'avez pas que des blessures sur votre bras. Et celles sur vos pectoraux sont plus profondes, alors il est normal que je « détaille votre torse ».

Il fit la moue. J'avais quand même pu sortir une excuse valable au fait que je me rinçai un peu l'œil. Et il valait mieux, car je sentais sur nous le regard pesant de Kili qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'arrachai un morceau de tissu de ma tunique, avant de le passer sous l'eau. Je déplorai les conditions d'hygiène, mais il allait falloir faire avec. Je m'appliquai à enlever la moindre petite crasse des plaies de Thorin, nettoyant le sang qui avait coagulé hors des entailles.

Quand je me mis à nettoyer les blessures de son torse, mon cœur commença à battre plus fort. Ils ont un taux de phéromones supérieurs à la moyenne les nains ou quoi ? Je repris mes esprits pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mon travail. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je laissai la place à Oin qui appliqua toutes sortes de baumes de plantes sur les blessures.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Dame Chuck. Il s'en remettra plus vite, me sourit Oin.  
-Vous ne nettoyez pas les blessures avant des les soigner ?  
-Si, mais beaucoup plus rapidement que vous. Un coup d'eau et hop, c'est terminé.

Rappelle toi, Chuck, qu'ils n'ont pas eu Pasteur en Terre du Milieu, ils ne connaissent donc pas toutes les mesures d'hygiènes que dans ton monde. Tout de même un peu embêtée, je me dirigeai vers les autres nains pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire.

Le soir venu, je me couchai auprès de Kili qui me serra dans ses bras. J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. A l'écoute de ce doux son, je m'endormis en pensant que nous avions énormément de chance d'être tous sains et saufs. D'être tous en vie.

Une semaine environ avait passé depuis la rencontre avec l'orc pâle. Thorin semblait à la fois plus aigri et plus joyeux. Un vrai paradoxe à lui tout seul. Mais en même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre. Il avait découvert que son pire ennemi, qu'il croyait mort, était en fait bel et bien vivant et l'avait carrément mit hors jeu durant leur combat. D'un autre côté, il y avait la Montagne Solitaire. Belle, majestueuse, royale. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches d'atteindre Erebor.

J'étais impatiente. La vue de la montagne m'avait donné un espoir et une force qui m'était inconnue. Et surtout, je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû. Le pic qui fendait l'horizon avait-il cet effet là ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'une fois la reconquête du royaume des nains, je pourrais (normalement) rentrer chez moi ?

Ces deux questions me torturaient le cerveau, si bien que ces trois derniers jours, je m'étais murée dans un semi-silence. Et mes amis nains, trop impatients de retrouver leurs terres chéries, ne le remarquaient pas, même pas Kili. Quand à Bilbon, il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé sa place dans la compagnie qu'il ne faisait pas non plus attention à moi. J'étais un vilain petit canard qui attendait avec impatience d'arriver à Erebor pour potentiellement se transformer en cygne.

Et puis un jour, nous entendîmes des Wargs. Le cri habituel de ces bêtes me sortit de ma pseudo méditation. Mes sens étaient de nouveau en alerte et j'étais, une fois de plus, terrifiée.

-Bilbon, le somma Gandalf. Allez voir où ils se trouvent.  
-Moi ? Mais si je me fais repérer ?  
-Vous êtes un hobbit. Vous avez le pas léger et discret. Ils ne vous entendront pas venir, et je suis persuadé que vous ne vous ferez pas voir non plus.  
-Mais…  
-Si vous voulez, je peux venir avec vous Maître Sacquet.  
-Chuck, non, essaya de me dissuader Kili.  
-Je ne risque rien, ne t'en fais pas. S'il y a un problème, Bilbon sera là pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier m'offrit son plus beau sourire pour me le confirmer. En vérité, j'avais plus envie de m'éloigner des nains plutôt que de faire l'espionne, mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée.

-Bien. La Voyageuse et le hobbit iront, trancha Thorin avant de m'attraper le bras. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer.  
-Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?

Je me dégageai et suivis le Semi-Homme qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de notre position. Je fis un sourire qui se voulait convaincant à Kili, mais vu sa moue, il ne devait pas être plus rassuré que moi. Mais cela eut le don de m'apaiser un peu. Même s'il n'avait pas fait plus attention à ma petite personne ces derniers jours, il s'inquiétait encore suffisamment que pour être angoissé par mon départ. Je me jurai de revenir, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de souffrir.

Nous marchâmes en silence avec le hobbit. Je devais faire attention à chacun de mes pas pour ne pas faire rouler un seul caillou, mais lui marchait de façon si naturelle que je l'enviais. Décidément, je étais bien jalouse du Semi-Homme ces derniers temps. Il fallait que cela change !

Il me fit signe d'approcher et nous nous cachâmes derrière un rocher. De là, nous pouvions voir une petite troupe d'orcs un peu plus haut sur les montagnes. Il y avait encore une toute petite marge avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. En revanche…

-Bilbon…  
-Shhhhh ! Vous allez nous faire repérer.  
-Bilbon, regardez…  
-Je les vois les orcs, je ne suis pas aveugle.  
-N…Non, pas les orcs… Là…

Il se décida enfin à suivre du regard l'endroit que je pointai avec mon doigt. Une bête énorme, qui ressemblait à un ours, se tenait à seulement une vingtaine de mètre de nous.

-Allons-nous en, murmura le hobbit.

Je hochais la tête. Nous prîmes le même chemin que pour venir, le plus furtivement possible, avant de rejoindre la compagnie qui nous attendait avec la plus grande impatience.

Je pensais avoir tout vu avec les Wargs, mais je me trompais lourdement. Et si cette créature était encore plus dangereuse que les loups ? Je n'osais pas y penser. Kili me sourit en nous voyant revenir, mais je ne le lui rendis pas. Mon Dieu, sur quoi étions-nous encore tombés ?

* * *

Voili voilà, c'est terminé pour cette semaine !  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir si son travail est apprécié (ou non, c'est vous qui voyez)  
Sinon, je préviens juste que la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera posté le dimanche, étant absente le samedi. Dans le pire des cas, ce sera lundi si j'ai une gueule de bois trop énorme pour faire quoi que ce soit le dimanche ^^'

Bisous à tous, à la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	12. Chapitre 11

_Coucou tout le monde !_  
 _Je suis actuellement en train de décéder de fatigue et de décuvation (comme ça ça n'existe pas ce mot ?) dans mon lit telle une larve, mais je trouve quand même la force de vous publier ce chapitre._  
 _Une partie un peu moins longue et un peu plus calme pour notre petite Chuck. M'enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_  
 _Merci à **Neiflheim** et **apotterhead** pour leur review :D_  
 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Alors comme ça tu penses toujours à Fili hein ? Je pensais qu'il était démontré que ce n'était pas lui :p Et je suis curieuse de savoir ta deuxième idée ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Quand à Thorin... Tu verras bien :D_

 _Pour finir, encore et toujours, je ne cesserai jamais de la remercie ; ma relectrice d'enfer, **milyi** ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_

-La horde est proche ? demanda Thorin.  
-Trop proche, haleta Bilbon. A deux lieues, pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.  
-Les Wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? fit Dwalin.  
-Pas encore. Nous avons un autre problème.  
-Ils vous ont vu ? soupçonna le magicien.  
-Hein ?  
-Ils vous ont vu…  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça…  
-Ah ! Que vous avais-je dis ? Discret comme une souris. L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Et la demoiselle a fait un bon travail elle aussi, sourit Gandalf.  
-Écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! Écoutez-moi !

La compagnie se tue à l'entente de la voix apeurée de Bilbon.

-J'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut.  
-Quelle forme cela avait-il ?  
-Demandez à Chuck, elle l'a mieux vu que moi.  
-Était-ce comme un ours, jeune fille ? grimaça Gandalf.  
-Euh… Oui… Mais, plus gros, beaucoup plus gros.  
-Vous saviez pour cette bête ? s'indigna Bofur. Il faut rebrousser chemin !  
-Et tomber aux mains des orcs ? le gronda Thorin.  
-Il y a une maison, coupa court chapeau gris, pas très loin d'ici où nous pourrions trouver refuge.  
-La maison de qui, d'un ami ou d'un ennemi ?

Merci Thorin de dire tout haut la question que je me posais.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il nous aidera, ou il nous tuera.  
-Quel choix avons nous ?

A ce moment, un hurlement traversa les airs, m'arrachant un cri et un sursaut. C'était la bête.

-Aucun, répondit alors Gandalf au chef de la compagnie.

Commença alors une fuite comme nous n'en avions pas réellement eu depuis un petit moment. Et ça ne m'avait pas manqué bon sang ! La descente sinueuse dans la montagne fut la partie la plus dure. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que nous arrivâmes en bas, avant de nous mettre à courir dans une grande prairie. Gandalf nous encourageait en plus de l'adrénaline qui nous donnait à tous des ailes, nous empêchant de nous écrouler de fatigue.

La course semblait éternelle. Il était midi passé quand, toujours en courant, nous entrâmes dans une forêt. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de tenir encore longtemps ce rythme là. Ah, en fait, peut-être que si. J'entendis un hurlement un peu plus au loin, ce qui m'inquiéta et me redonna la force de tenir bon.

Et puis, apparaissant dans une petite clairière, la maison tant attendue… Mais l'énorme ours était trop proche, nous n'arriverions jamais à l'atteindre !

J'étais médisante. Si Bombur pouvait courir comme il est en train de le faire (c'est à dire beaucoup plus vite que la majorité d'entre nous), on pouvait bien y arriver, à cette fichue cabane. Force étant de constater que cette conviction me poussa à courir encore plus vite. Mon cœur était une bombe à retardement dans ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser. Rien à foutre, j'y arriverais !

Les premiers nains se précipitèrent contre la porte d'entrée, qui malheureusement ne s'ouvrit pas. Quoi ? Tout ça pour rien ? Seigneur, heureusement que Thorin était un peu moins idiot que nous autres par moment. Il fallait juste lever le loquet pour que la grande porte en bois s'ouvre et que nous nous jetâmes à l'intérieur. A quelques seconds prêts, nous étions cuits. La porte fut refermée sur le museau de la pauvre bête. Pauvre ? Ben oui, même si elle n'avait pas l'air commode, ça faisait mal de se prendre un coup sur le nez !

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ori.  
-Ca, c'est notre hôte, répondit le magicien. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

Je tombai sur les fesses. Littéralement. Entre la course et la révélation de Gandalf, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

-Vous êtes un grand malade Gandalf, on vous l'a déjà dit ? m'exaspérai-je devant son petit air satisfait.

En toute réponse, son sourire se fit encore plus niais. Il était fier en plus ! Non mais !

Après finalement avoir repris mon souffle, je décidai de visiter la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande et ressemblait plutôt à une sympathique petite ferme. Elle était vraiment belle, bien qu'un peu bordélique. Je m'autorisai aussi à me promener dans le jardin. Ce Beorn s'occupait bien de son chez-lui, on voyait qu'il le chérissait. J'espérai juste que les nains ne feraient pas trop de dégâts…

Je revins ensuite dans la maison, la nuit commençant à tomber. Les nains, le hobbit et le magicien avaient tous trouvés une place pour se reposer et dormir.

-Chuck, tâchez de vous reposer vous aussi, m'ordonna Gandalf. La journée a été longue et éprouvante.  
-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

J'hésitai à rejoindre Kili pour la nuit. Je lui en voulais toujours un peu de m'avoir délaissée ces derniers temps. Mais l'hésitation partit vite quand je le vis, un peu plus à l'écart des autres. Il nous avait installé une petite paillasse sur un tas de paille, un petit nid pour tous les deux. Son sourire encourageant et fatigué me fit presser le pas pour me coucher à ses côtés, mon dos contre son torse, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je sais que je n'ai pas fait énormément attention à toi cette semaine. Mais nous sommes si proches de notre but, du royaume de mes ancêtres…  
-Je sais Kili. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
-Merci.

Il embrassa mon épaule et rassurée, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Un sommeil si profond, que je n'entendis même pas notre hôte rentrer pendant la nuit.

 _« Une falaise. De la glace. Des bruits d'épée. Des cris. De la douleur. De la rage.  
_ _Je le voyais, tomber du haut des ruines. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais là sans vraiment y être.  
_ _Des pleurs. L'odeur du sang. La mort.  
_ _Une arme le transperça, lui ôtant la vie. Cette deuxième mort m'arracha le cœur.  
_ _Des pleurs. L'odeur du sang. La mort.  
_ _Une lutte acharnée entre deux vieux ennemis. Il était en position de faiblesse. Mais pour sa vengeance, il préféra mourir aussi que de le voir vivre. Et de trois, c'était la fin.  
_ _Des pleurs. L'odeur du sang. La mort.  
_ _Trop de morts. Mes amis. »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais fiévreuse, la transpiration coulant le long de mon échine et les frissons me parcourant le corps entier. Kili bougea derrière moi. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Mes prières furent entendues, puisqu'il remuait juste dans son sommeil.

Il fallait que je sorte, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Courant et trébuchant, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, je me dépêchai pour me retrouver comme plus tôt, dans le jardin de Beorn. Je me retenai d'hurler, malgré le cri qui me brûlait la gorge. Mes souvenirs… Mes souvenirs étaient de retour. Je le savais. Ce que j'avais vu en rêve n'était que la suite des évènements à venir. Je craquai, laissant sortir les gouttes d'eau salée de mes yeux. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pour venir mourir sur mon menton avant de terminer leur course sur le sol. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, puisque mes jambes ne semblaient plus me soutenir. Fili, Kili, Thorin… Ils allaient mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir. Mes sanglots se firent plus prononcés devant l'évidence.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous reposer.

Je tournai brutalement la tête, honteuse d'avoir été trouvée.

-Gandalf…  
-Allons, allons, fit-il en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?  
-Je… Je me rappelle…  
-Pardon ?  
-Mes souvenirs sont revenus cette nuit, dans mon rêve. Gandalf, si seulement vous saviez ce qui va se passer !

Il prit un air grave. En même temps, mon état ne disait pas « Tout va bien se passer dans le meilleur des mondes, tout le monde va vivre dans un vrai monde de bisounours ! », bien au contraire. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

-Gandalf, je ne peux pas continuer ! Je ne peux pas porter ce fardeau !  
-Je peux réitérer ma magie sur vous, si vous le souhaiter.  
-Ca n'a pas tenu, vous le voyez bien.  
-Non, en effet. Ne vous en faites pas, je serais là à chaque fois que vous vous rappellerez et chaque fois, je vous ferai oublier.  
-Merci… S'il vous plaît Gandalf, faites-le.

Comparé à la première fois, j'acceptais le traitement du magicien avec délivrance. Je ne criai même pas sous la douleur, trop heureuse de supprimer ces images d'horreur de mon esprit.

J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, allongée sur la paillasse où je m'étais couchée la veille avec Kili. J'étais seule. Je refermai les yeux un moment, encore fatiguée. J'avais fait un drôle de rêve, mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Comme d'habitude quoi, pas étonnant. On me secoua et j'ouvris une paupière.

-La Belle aux Bois Dormant, il est tant de se lever !

Tiens, ici aussi ils connaissent ce conte ? C'est marrant. Je souris en ouvrant ma deuxième paupière. Fili était en face de moi, m'adressant un sourire plein d'entrain. Il devait avoir passé une bonne nuit, sans aucun doute.

-Allez viens, le petit déjeuner va être servi ! Beorn est un chouette hôte, tu vas voir.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et me mis debout. Je m'étirai. Même si dormir sur de la paille, ça grattait et n'était pas très confortable, j'avais plutôt bien dormis en vrai. Cela me soulagea aussi de ne sentir aucune courbature sur mon corps.

Je m'installai à table aux côtés de Kili qui m'avait gardé une place, Fili s'asseyant de l'autre côté. Je tournai la tête quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. C'était un homme (non, un géant plutôt), avec une barbe et des cheveux longs. Et des sourcils extrêmement broussailleux. Il posa une tasse (qui ressemblait plus à un petit tonneau) devant moi et le remplit de lait. Je n'arriverai jamais à boire tout ça !

-Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et remplit la tasse-tonneau de Fili, qui semblait plus que satisfait d'avoir toute cette quantité de lait à boire.

-Alors, commença Beorn, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-De-Chêne.

Je regardai dans la même direction que le géant et vis Thorin un peu à l'écart. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait plus que ça…

-Dites moi, continua sourcils broussailleux, pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?  
-Vous connaissez Azog ? Comment ?  
-Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes. Avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du Nord. Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.  
-Mais c'est horrible ! m'exclamai-je.  
-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, jeune demoiselle. Mais y a-t-il un seul moment dans sa vie où le profanateur causa autre chose que de la peine ?  
-Probablement pas, grogna Thorin.  
-Il y en a d'autres comme vous ? demanda Bilbon.  
-Il y en avait beaucoup.  
-Et… et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un.

Tout le monde le regarda avec plus ou moins de tristesse dans les yeux. Il était le seul, le dernier de son espèce. Il n'avait plus de famille, ni même de personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Il changea rapidement de sujet, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Donc, il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne.  
-Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui, confirma Gandalf.  
-Le temps va vous manquer.  
-C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire.  
-Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
-Nous prendrons la route des elfes, appuya encore le magicien tandis que je réprimai un frisson d'effroi. Ce chemin est encore sûr.  
-Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un point pour Thorin qui pose ma question à voix haute !

-Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter. Et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants.

Moins un pour Thorin, il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question, la réponse ne me plaît pas du tout !

-Je n'aime pas les nains, fit Beorn en se levant. Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur (prends note Thorin !). Mais les orcs, je les hais plus encore ! Que vous faut-il ?  
-Allons allons, ne soyons pas si hâtifs, sourit Gandalf en se levant. Nous avons encore une ou deux heures devant nous avant de prendre les chemins vers Mirkwood. Sauf si cela vous dérange, mon cher Beorn.  
-Que vous partiez maintenant ou dans quelques heures ne fait plus grande différence. Je vois bien que vous êtes des amis de cette terre. Je vous procurerai ce qu'il vous est nécessaire, à condition que vous n'abusiez pas une nuit de plus de mon hospitalité.  
-Cela va de soi, grimaça le magicien.  
-Nous aurions besoin de quelques vivres. Ainsi qu'un moyen d'arriver à la Forêt Noire sans encombre, réclama Thorin.  
-Bien… J'ai des poneys. Je veux bien vous les prêter, mais ils ne franchiront jamais les frontières du peuple des forêts.  
-Bien entendu, s'inclina le chef nain.

Il avait au moins fait preuve d'amabilité sur ce coup. Je me doutai qu'il n'avait pas très bien pris la remarque que le changeur de peau avait fait sur les nains. Tant pis pour lui, s'il voulait tirer la gueule pour ça, grand bien lui fasse !

Le petit déjeuner fini, je suivis Bilbon à l'extérieur. Prendre l'air en toute sécurité était un bonheur simple dont nous n'avions pu profiter depuis Imladris. Le hobbit semblait tout aussi heureux que moi, si ce n'est plus.

-A quoi pensez vous ? lui demandai-je devant son air absent.  
-Ce jardin… Il me fait penser à la Comté. C'est vivant, plein d'amour, paisible… J'ai souvent pensé à mon chez moi durant ce voyage, mais jamais je n'avais pensé à mon jardin. Et quand je vois celui de Beorn, je me dis que cela est bien dommage. Vous savez, Dame Chuck, je prends énormément de plaisir à aller chercher quelques herbes aromatiques sous ma fenêtre pour mes repas. Faites vous cela aussi dans votre monde ?  
-Sûrement que certains le font, mais pas moi.  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Et bien… Je vis dans une très grande ville. Toutes les maisons sont serrées les unes aux autres et il n'est pas possible d'avoir son petit jardin. Mais si un jour je dois y retourner, je pense que je ferais planter quelques herbes dans des pots près de mes fenêtres.

Le Semi-Homme sembla ravi à cette idée. Et je me jurai de le faire une fois de retour à Grenoble. Je n'étais pas vraiment connue pour garder des plantes en vie, mais comme celles-ci me feraient penser à Bilbon, nul doute qu'elles seraient en pleine santé !

Mon ami m'intrigua quand il ramassa un gland.

-Que faites-vous ?  
-Je vais garder ce gland avec moi jusqu'à mon retour à Cul-de-Sac. Je le planterai et il poussera. Je pourrai ainsi, à chaque fois que je le regarderai, penser à vous, à cette compagnie et à mon aventure.  
-C'est une excellente idée.

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis. J'aimais bien parler avec le hobbit. C'était calme, apaisant, pur. Et surtout, ça ne parlait pas de montagne, de pierres précieuses et de dragon !

-Bilbon, Chuck, nous appela Gandalf de l'intérieur, il est temps de se mettre en route.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de repartir, pas maintenant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le petit homme à mes côtés posa une main rassurante sur mon bras. Je le suivis à l'intérieur avant de ressortir par la porte principale.

Beorn avait préparé 15 poneys et un cheval. Ils étaient magnifiques, insouciants de toutes les misères de la Terre du Milieu.

Chaque les nains avaient revêtu leurs affaires et leurs armes. Le moment était venu pour nous de prendre congé du changeur de peau.

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review ? :3  
Ca sent Mirkwood à plein nez tout ça...  
Bon, maintenant je vais dormir.  
A la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	13. Chapitre 12

_Coucou les p'tits loups ! Comment allez-vous ?_  
 _J'ai été un peu déçue du peu de retour par rapport à mon chapitre de la semaine dernière. Il ne vous a pas plu ? :(_  
 _Enfin, si c'est le cas, j'espère que celui là vous enchantera plus :) Mirkwood, nous voilà !_

 _Un énorme merci à ma **milyi** chérie qui est toujours là pour corriger mes erreurs et me soutenir. Bisous ma tomate 3_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tout ça._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

Beorn, sache que mes pieds te remercient du fond du cœur. Non pas que marcher me répugne, mais je préfère largement être assise sur le dos d'un cheval. Tout le monde monta sur l'animal qui lui avait été attribué. Je regardai la monture de Gandalf. Elle était magnifique, et j'aurai bien aimé avoir la même. En fait, non, pas du tout, parce que j'avais déjà du mal à monter sur un poney, alors sur un cheval… Ca m'aurait valu toutes les moqueries du monde.

Une fois que Gandalf eut fini de remercier Beorn, notre petite compagnie se mit en route pour la Forêt Noire. J'aurais peut-être dû demander au changeur de peau pourquoi on l'appelait Forêt Noire. Quoique… Il avait parlé d'un mal, de créatures féroces et d'elfes dangereux. C'était probablement à cause de ça.

Heureusement que l'on était à cheval. Les plaines ne faisaient que s'enchaîner et à pied, nous aurions mis dix fois plus de temps. Je pense même qu'on se serait fait bouffer avant d'arriver à destination par nos poursuivants. Au loin, j'aperçus une grande forêt qui ne semblait pas des plus accueillante. C'était là que nous étions censés aller ? Des frissons parcoururent mon échine. Avec l'air qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que nous nous en rapprochiions, il n'y avait rien de très rassurant là dedans.

Apparemment oui, nous allions bien entrer dans cette forêt. La compagnie s'arrêta devant. Gandalf mit un pied à terre et se dirigea rapidement vers le bois.

-La porte des elfes… C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire.  
-Aucun signe des orcs, se contenta Dwalin. La chance est de notre côté.

Je n'aimai pas, mais alors pas du tout, le regard de Gandalf à ce moment là. Mais je fus probablement la seule à le voir puisque personne ne fit de remarque. Cependant, la présence du grand ours qu'était Beorn me rassurait dans un sens. Il nous avait suivi tout du long de notre parcours, protégeant nos arrières. C'était un brave homme.

-Libérez les poneys ! cria soudain chapeau pointu. Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître.  
-Cette forêt, avança le Semi-Homme, semble malade… Comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible…  
-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de la contourner ? m'inquiétai-je.  
-Si, répondit le magicien, en faisant un détour de 200 miles vers le Nord, ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud.  
-Oui, donc en gros si on veut avoir le « perfect timing », faut passer tout droit.

Voilà que je me mettais à parler en anglais. Et à voir le haussement de sourcils de Gandalf, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Tant pis. Je soupirai avant d'aller débarrasser mon poney de ses affaires. Je caressai l'encolure de l'animal blanc comme la neige. Je savais qu'il rentrerait sain et sauf chez lui, son maître y veillerait. Je souris. Oui, vraiment, Beorn ne laisserait aucun de ces poneys se faire attaquer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kili. Il retirait, lui aussi, les affaires de son poney, comme les autres nains. Tous n'étaient pas plus enthousiastes que ça à l'idée de passer par la forêt, mais comme l'avait dit Gandalf (qui avait d'ailleurs déjà disparu dans le bois), nous n'avions pas le choix. Quand à Bilbon, il me faisait un peu peur. Son visage était un mélange de peine, peur et… douleur ? On aurait presque cru qu'il était constipé.

Wha ! Je dois vraiment être paniquée pour penser ça ! Bref, passons.

-Pas mon cheval ! hurla le magicien en sortant de nulle part. J'en ai besoin.

Il était malade ou quoi ? Il voulait nous abandonner ? Nous étions tous surpris par ce retournement de situation. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, sérieusement ?

-Vous allez nous quitter ?

La voix de Bilbon était remplie de tristesse. A vrai dire, je n'en menais pas large non plus. Une boule s'était forgée dans ma gorge et je sentais que mes larmes n'étaient pas loin. C'est qu'on finissait par s'y attacher, à ce chapeau pointu !

-Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contrains, soupira Gandalf.

Il semblait triste lui aussi. Il regarda Thorin qui avait revêtu un masque de fer, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, avant de se pencher sur le Semi-Homme.

-Vous avez changé, Bilbon Sacquet. Vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vu quitter son village.  
-J'allais vous en parler, répondit l'intéressé. J'ai… trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.  
-Trouvé quoi ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Mon courage, finit par dire Bilbon après un court silence.  
-Oh, c'est bien, très bien ! Il vous en faudra.

Glups… Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton sur lequel Gandalf avait parlé. Ni la façon dont il me regardait à ce moment précis.

-Je compte sur vous Chuck, pour veiller sur eux et pour ne les abandonner sous aucun prétexte. L'avenir de beaucoup de monde en dépend.  
-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la dernière bête restante en s'adressant à tout le monde.

-Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr, et n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi.

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient tout particulièrement à la tête de mule qu'était Thorin, qui malgré tout, acquiesça.

-Ce n'est plus le Vert Bois d'antan. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusions. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer.

Nous fourvoyer ? Mais comme ça, nous fourvoyer ? Bilbon se murmurait à lui même la même chose suite à l'énonciation du magicien sur le bois.

-Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais. Restez sur le sentier quoi qu'il arrive ! cria Gandalf en partant au galop.  
-En route, ordonna Thorin une fois ce dernier parti. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin. C'est notre seule chance de trouver la porte secrète dans la montagne.

Je suivis les nains malgré moi, horrifiée à l'idée de rentrer dans cette forêt. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'avais pas le choix, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré être assommée et portée sur l'épaule d'un nain le temps de traverser ce sinistre endroit. Je n'avais juste pas demandé pour ne pas trop faire plaisir à Thorin. J'avais quand même ma fierté !

La marche était épuisante. Il fallait jongler entre les pierres et les racines, tout en faisant attention de ne pas perdre le sentier. La forêt grinçait, comme si les arbres nous suivaient du regard. Pour un peu je me serais crue dans Blanche Neige et les 7 nains. Sauf que moi j'en avais 13 de nains. Plus un hobbit. Et que je n'avais rien d'une princesse. En attendant, mes yeux ne quittaient pas le sol. J'avais beau ne pas voir le sentier entre les feuilles, je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre. Rester coincée à vie dans cette forêt, très peu pour moi. Mais si Blanche Neige s'en est sortie, je le peux aussi non ?

Depuis combien de temps étions-nous sous ces branches terrifiantes ? Aucune idée, mais trop longtemps à mon goût. Au goût de toute la compagnie en fait. Nous avions l'impression de manquer d'air tellement il était pesant. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes à un pont. Enfin, aux ruines d'un pont. Euh, comment on fait pour traverser dans ces cas là ?

-On pourrait traverser à la nage ? proposa Bofur.  
-Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf. Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfices. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées, nous mit en garde le chef de la compagnie.  
-Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchantées que ça, soupira le nain à la chapka.  
-Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser, l'ignora Thorin.

Je ne me sentai pas à l'aise du tout. C'est comme si une énorme pression s'acharnait contre ma poitrine. J'avais un très mauvais, voire un horrible pressentiment.

-Ces branches ont l'air solides !

L'intervention de Kili me sortit de ma torpeur. Il était en train de grimper à un arbre qui rejoignait l'autre rive dans une multitude de branches entrelacées.

-Kili ! l'arrêta son oncle. Le plus léger en premier. Enfin, la plus légère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Voilà pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser ma fierté de côté, je savais que j'aurais du me laisser assommer avant d'entrer dans cette maudite forêt.

-Mais mon oncle…!  
-Ne me contredis pas Kili.  
-Ce… C'est bon. J'irai. Je peux le faire, je crois.  
-Ca ne sert à rien de te faire prendre des risques inutiles pour rien, je peux très bien y aller !  
-Ce ne sont pas des risques inutiles ! Je peux y arriver et j'y arriverai ! Au pire, si les branches cassent sous mon poids, vous saurez que vous ne pourrez pas passer, vous êtes bien plus lourds que moi.  
-Vous dites qu'on est gros ? grogna Gloin.  
-Plus gros que moi, ça c'est sûr et certain !

Des grognements de mécontentement se firent entendre de toutes parts. Je les avais vexés. Je m'en fichai éperdument.

-Vous y aller ou vous comptez passer la nuit devant cet arbre ?  
-Ecu-De-Chêne, j'ai dis que j'allais le faire alors on se calme, Ok ? Si vous êtes si impatient, allez-y de vous même.  
-Si vous pouviez tomber dans l'eau, ça m'arrangerait.  
-Oh, silence le peut-être futur Roi sous la Montagne. Je sais nager et je ne vous ferais jamais le plaisir de me voir noyée.

Seul le grincement des arbres me répondit. J'en avais plus que marre de ce nain mal éduqué qui se croyait meilleur que la terre entière. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, je lui tournai le dos et commençai à grimper à l'arbre.

-Soit prudente.  
-On ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement Kili, je te le promets.

Je lui souris et avançai à tâtons. C'était glissant et foutrement instable. Heureusement que j'avais un minimum d'équilibre et que certaines branches servaient d'appui. C'était un véritable parcours d'accrobranche. Je regardai sous mes pieds. L'eau semblait m'appeler, elle me tendait les bras. J'avais tellement envie de plonger dedans la tête la première, de me laisser border par le courant… Ce fut seulement quand je me sentis partir en avant que je repris mes esprits. Quelques secondes de plus perdue dans mes pensées, et je finissai noyée. Je n'avais pas le droit. Ca aurait fait trop plaisir à Thorin. J'inspirai profondément pour me concentrer et repris ma route. Quelques mètres et un saut plus loin et je fus à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Merci mon Dieu, j'étais saine et sauve, malgré le fait que j'avais la tête qui tournait affreusement. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne faut pas que les nains et Bilbon traversent.

-Restez où vous êtes ! criai-je.

Trop tard, ils étaient déjà tous sur les branches. Quoi ? Tous ? Mais ils sont débiles ma parole ? Si les branches résistaient à mon poids, rien ne leur disait quelles seraient assez solides pour les porter tous !  
Je ne pouvais que les regarder horrifiée. Et je repensai à ce que j'avais dis avant ma traversée. Il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès de Thorin. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je les pense réellement. Ca ne se faisait pas, et si je voulais que Thorin m'accepte un tant soit peu, je devais faire des efforts. Ce n'est pas en lui crachant à la figure qu'il me regardera autrement qu'un fardeau. Alors quitte à m'excuser…

Thorin fut le premier à me rejoindre. J'avais perdu la notion du temps à penser et je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je sursautai à nouveau quand j'entendis des branches craquer un peu plus loin.

-Il va falloir arrêter d'avoir peur pour le moindre bruit, l'humaine.  
-Shhhh !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?  
-Taisez-vous ! Regardez !

Un cerf blanc venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin. Il était magnifique, tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée. Une créature à l'aspect divin dans cette forêt de l'enfer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je d'une voix endormie à Thorin.

Il était en train de tendre son arc. Il allait le tuer ? Et pourquoi tout mon corps était endormi comme si je venais de me réveiller ?  
Je reportai mon attention sur le cervidé. Il ne nous avait pas lâché du regard, il ne semblait même pas effrayé. C'était magnifique. Un courant d'air me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, surtout quand je vis que la flèche de Thorin avait manqué sa cible de peu, la faisant détaler.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, fit Bilbon qui venait lui aussi de rejoindre la rive. Un cerf porte chance.  
-Je ne crois pas à la chance, maugréa le nain. La chance on se la créée.

Sa voix était caverneuse et cela déclencha un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La forêt était en train de nous changer… Les nains avaient finalement tous traversé, et la route reprit. Nous n'étions plus qu'un amas de désespoir totalement perdu. Si je ne sentais pas la main de Kili dans la mienne, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais dans les limbes, à errer, morte. Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer alors que j'en mourrais d'envie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… que toutes ces voix ? Vous les entendez ? demanda Bilbon.  
-Je n'entends rien, soupira Thorin. Ni vent, si chant d'oiseaux. Quelle heure est-il ?

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes… Je n'aspirais qu'à dormir. Je tombai sur les genoux, entrainant Kili avec moi. Je m'endormis sur son épaule, incapable de tenir plus longtemps éveillée. Ce n'était pas un véritable sommeil. J'avais l'impression de tanguer, de tournoyer, de m'enfoncer dans un tourbillon sans fin. Mais je dormais. Je ne voulais que ça et je dormais enfin.

Je fus réveillée par un gros choc. Aïe, le sol est dur ma parole ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous emballée dans une toile d'araignée. Une toile d'araignée ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
-Chuck ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ?  
-Kili ! Kili enlève moi ça ! Des toiles d'araignées, oh mon Dieu, des toiles d'araignées, enlève moi ça je t'en supplie !

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'avais en horreur les araignées. Surtout quand celles-ci m'enfermaient dans leur toile. Mais attendez… Quelle taille ont ces monstres pour faire de moi leur casse-croûte ? Mes larmes redoublèrent alors que je m'imaginais les créatures et elles triplèrent quand j'en vis plusieurs arriver sur nous. Si les nains se battaient corps et âme pour notre survie, moi j'étais tétanisée.

-Chuck ! Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, bouge toi !

Sous l'ordre de Fili et guidée par une montée d'adrénaline, je me relevai et évitai tant bien que mal les arachnides en essayant de ne pas gêner les nains. Mais les créatures étaient trop nombreuses, il fallait qu'on se tire de là et en vitesse si on ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Fili me prit la main, m'entraînant derrière lui. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne me lâche pas…

Une araignée nous barra le chemin. C'est impossible, on ne s'en sortira jamais ! Mais le monstre fut tué par une aide inespérée. Inespérée, mais pas pour autant appréciée, vu les flèches qui nous visaient.

Les elfes…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Si vous trouvez par moment que les phrases n'ont ni queue, ni tête, c'est normal ^^ J'ai voulu recréer l'atmosphère étrange et angoissante de la Forêt Noire. J'espère y être arriver.  
La semaine prochaine, le chapitre devrait, une fois de plus, paraître le dimanche. J'ai un concert samedi (IMAGINE DRAGONS 3) et je serais absente toute la journée._

 _Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !_

 _Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Mathy_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bien le bonjour à vous mes petits hobbits !_  
 _Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce loooong retard quand à la publication de ce chapitre. J'ai été débordée jusqu'à mercredi et nous avons conclu, avec ma Beta-Tomate, qu'il serait mieux de le publier samedi, comme un chapitre normal. Bon, ok, vu l'heure, on est dimanche... I'm so sorry ! Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez Imagine Dragons (mais pas trop quand même hein ?) qui m'ont retenu jusqu'à mardi et Halloween pour ne pas m'avoir fait publier ça plus tôt dans la journée (la cuisine de zombie, ça occupe croyez moi)._  
 _Je voudrais remercier ma nouvelle p'tite lectrice, **Naerysi** pour sa review qui me va droit au coeur._  
 _Encore et toujours, merci à **Milyi** pour sa patience et ses corrections qui vous offrent des chapitres de meilleure qualité. Un bisou de Bombur pour la peine ! _

_Je vous laisse finalement en compagnie de Chuck, qui rencontre quelques difficultés avec des elfes pas très commodes._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 :_

Les elfes…

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou terrifiée, vu les regards noirs qu'ils nous lançaient.

-Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir, fit un elfe blond en visant Thorin.

Je pense que je vais choisir la deuxième option et être terrifiée. Nous n'avions peut-être pas servi de repas aux araignées géantes, mais on va terminer embrochés par des flèches. Aucune de ces deux fins ne me semblait très enviable cela dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-A l'aide !

La voix venait d'un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Oh mon Dieu, non !

-Kili ! hurlai-je en cœur avec son frère.

Je vous en prie, que quelqu'un l'aide. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je serrai la main de Fili à lui broyer les os. Lui aussi écrasait la mienne, inquiet et torturé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider son cadet. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver…

L'attente parut interminable. Nous n'entendions plus rien, pas de cris, même pas un bruissement dans les feuilles de ces arbres si malades. Les arcs braqués sur nous ne semblaient qu'attendre le bon moment pour relâcher leurs flèches et nous transpercer de toute part. Puis un craquement de branche me fit sursauter. Une elfe sortit d'entre deux arbres, tirant par le col un nain. Dieu soit loué, Kili était vivant. Ma main desserra celle de Fili, ce dernier soupirant de soulagement.

-Fouillez-les, ordonna le blondinet, qui semblait être le chef.

Alors qu'un elfe retirait encore et encore des armes des moindres recoins des vêtements du nain blond, un autre se chargeait de moi, me tripotant au passage.

-Hé ho, on se calme là ! Je ne suis pas un jouet sexuel qu'on peut toucher à sa guise !  
-Encore un mot et vous êtes morte, compris ?

Je regardai l'elfe qui avait un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. Pourquoi ces oreilles pointues étaient si différentes de celles de Fondcombe ? Je regardai autour de moi. La tête blonde dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom parlait dans sa langue maternelle en détaillant l'épée de Thorin.

-Où l'as-tu eu ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Elle m'a été offerte.  
-Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur, fit l'elfe, l'épée contre la gorge du nain.

Il cria un truc en elfique, et les autres elfes nous firent avancer dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Où est-ce qu'ils nous emmenaient ?

-Thorin, où est Bilbon ?

Bofur l'avait chuchoté, mais j'avais réussi à l'entendre. C'est vrai ça, où était le hobbit ? Je repris mes prières silencieuses, espérant que rien n'était arrivé au Semi-Homme. Je n'avais jamais autant prié de ma vie.

Les oreilles pointues nous emmenèrent dans une demeure au plein cœur de la forêt. Elle était majestueuse et la rivière qui coulait à ses côtés lui donnait un charme en plus. Je me serais bien extasiée encore une fois devant la beauté des demeures elfiques, mais là, mon cœur n'y était vraiment pas. J'étais effrayée, fatiguée, découragée, inquiète. L'intérieur grandiose de ce qui semblait être un palais ne me faisait aucun effet, surtout quand la route que nous suivîmes nous mena dans les cachots. Les elfes nous jetèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur des geôles humides et froides avant de fermer les portes. Une fois ma porte fermée, je me laissai glisser sur le mur avant de pleurer dans mes mains. Alors c'était ici que tout allait se finir ? Allais-je seulement pouvoir revoir mon monde un jour ou devrais-je mourir dans cette cellule ?

-Hé, Chuck, m'interpella le nain du cachot voisin. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir de là, je te le promets.  
-Comment tu peux en être sûr, Fili ? répondis-je entre deux sanglots.  
-Tu n'entends pas Dwalin taper comme un forcené sur la grille ? Il va bien finir par l'arracher, tu vas voir.

En effet, j'entendai les coups du grand nain, et pas que les siens d'ailleurs. Je souris au travers de mes larmes. Sourire qui disparut bien vite en entendant Balin parler.

-Arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orcs, ce sont les salles du Royaume des Forêts. Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du Roi.

Je me remis à pleurer en silence quand tout bruit cessa dans les cachots. Les nains se mirent à parler entre eux de tout et de rien, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je m'inquiétais pour Bilbon, ainsi que pour Thorin qui était en ce moment même entrain de parler avec ce fameux roi elfique. Bon sang, rien n'allait plus si je tremblai d'inquiétude pour ce nain imbu de lui même. J'espérai juste qu'il trouve un moyen de nous faire sortir de là… Frigorifiée, je passai mes bras autour de mes jambes et posai mon front sur mes genoux. Dans quelle cellule pouvait être Kili pour qu'il ne me parle pas ? J'aurais tellement aimé être près de lui, là, maintenant…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie. Je me réveillai quand on ramena Thorin parmi nous. Ça avait échoué n'est-ce pas ? S'il était enfermé avec nous, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ?

-Il propose un marché ? demanda Balin.  
-Oui, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait… _(Je ne dirai pas la suite parce que je n'avais absolument rien compris mais je me doutas que la traduction n'était pas très loin du « allez vous faire foutre ».)_ , lui et tous les siens !  
-Comme ça c'est réglé, un marché était notre seul espoir, soupira le nain à la barbe blanche.  
-Pas notre seul espoir.

Par le chapeau pointu de Gandalf, mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ce royal idiot ? Sur qui repose ses espoirs ? Le magicien gris ? Comment pouvait-il savoir où nous étions ? Je soupirai. Jamais nous ne sortirions d'ici.

J'avais fini par m'avancer jusqu'à la grille de ma cellule, pour voir qui se trouvait où et essayer de voir Kili. Malheureusement, je ne le trouvai pas et quand j'avais dit son nom, je n'avais eu aucune réponse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chuck, mon idiot de frère doit être en train de dormir pour ne pas te répondre.  
-Merci de me rassurer Fili. Je suis… Enfin, j'ai peur.  
-Je sais. Mais au moins, on est à l'abri de ces foutues araignées, pas vrai ?  
-Tu vois tout le temps le bon côté des choses.  
-Il vaut mieux être optimiste que pessimiste non ?  
-Oui, sans doute.

Notre conversation prit fin quand l'elfe rousse débarqua, s'approchant d'une cellule un peu plus reculée des nôtres. Sa marche était gracieuse, comme celle de tous les elfes. Mais elle, c'est comme si elle effleurait à peine le sol. J'étais jalouse, parce qu'en plus elle était belle. Elle disparut de mon champ de vision, mais je pouvais toujours l'entendre parler.

-La pierre que vous tenez, qu'est-ce que s'est ?  
-C'est un talisman.

Kili ? C'est une blague j'espère. Il ne me répond pas, mais il ne se gêne pas pour parler à une elfe ?

-Un puissant sortilège la protège. Quiconque, sauf un nain, lit les runes sur cette pierre sera à tout jamais maudit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte bon sang ? Dans la cellule voisine, Fili soupira un « crétin » exaspéré. Je vis l'elfe qui était en train de partir. Ah, il voulait seulement qu'elle lui foute la paix.

-Ou pas.

Oui, ou pas, car la rouquine revint sur ses pas. Crétin.

-Ca dépend si on croit à ce genre de choses, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, fit le neveu de Thorin en riant. Une pierre avec des runes. Ma mère me l'a donnée pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse.  
-Quelle promesse ?  
-Que je lui reviendrai. Elle s'inquiète, elle me trouve insouciant.  
-L'êtes vous ?  
-Non.

J'abandonnai l'écoute de cette conversation répugnante, dégoulinante de drague et de probables sourires aguicheurs. Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas pleurer. Je n'avais jamais envisagé finir mes jours avec Kili puisqu'à un moment donné, je repartirais chez moi, mais de là à ce qu'il me remplace si vite. Avec une elfe ! Beurk, ça me donnait envie de vomir. J'allais me rasseoir au fond de ma geôle en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne voulais pas entendre encore une seule bride de cet échange portant sur les étoiles et la lune. Je fermai les yeux. Je voulais dormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je passai plusieurs heures ainsi, perdue dans mes pensées les plus sordides.

-Le soleil doit être en train de se lever, se plaignit Bofur. Ça va bientôt être l'aube.  
-Nous n'atteindront jamais la montagne n'est-ce pas ? pleura Ori.  
-Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non !

Je me levai d'un bond et collai mon visage contre la grille.

-Bilbon ! soupirai-je de soulagement. Dieu soit loué vous allez bien.

Tous les nains étaient heureux de le voir lui aussi, si bien qu'un brouhaha s'installa en fond sonore.

-Chhhhhut, intima le hobbit. Les gardes sont tous près.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, le silence étant seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de portes qui s'ouvraient et de clés. Bilbon avait volé ces dernières apparemment et il se faisait une joie d'ouvrir toutes nos cellules. Quand il ouvrit la mienne, je me jetai dans ses bras, plus heureuse de le savoir vivant que d'être libérée.

Les nains commençaient à monter les escaliers quand Bilbon leur ordonna de passer par en bas. La compagnie tout entière le suivit. Il avait probablement un plan pour nous sortir de là. Mais quand nous arrivâmes dans la cave à vins, j'eus quelques doutes. Deux elfes étaient en train de dormir complètement ivres sur la table, si bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux mais quand même. La cave quoi !

-Vous devez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin dedans ! s'énerva Bofur.  
-Je sais ce que je fais, siffla le hobbit. Par là, tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux, vite.  
-Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.  
-Vous êtes fous, ils vont nous trouver ! grogna Dwalin.  
-Non, non, mais non, je vous le promets. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie faites moi confiance.

Mais personne ne se cacha dans les tonneaux vides. Bilbon demanda l'appui de Thorin qui lui accorda, nous ordonnant de faire ce qu'il disait. Kili posa une main sur mon épaule, mais je m'en dégageai en me glissant dans le récipient de bois.

Jalouse, moi ? Oh que oui ! Et en colère surtout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bofur.  
-Ne respirez plus.  
-Quoi ? Mais Bilbon, vous avez perdu l'esprit, on ne peut pas ne plus respirer !  
-Chuck, s'il vous plaît. Ayez confiance en moi.  
-J'ai confiance en vous, mais de là à mourir asphyxiée, je ne suis pas tout à fait pouuuuuuuuuuuuur !

La pile de tonneaux pencha dangereusement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rouler pour atterrir dans l'eau. Ah, je comprends pourquoi on ne devait plus respirer. Merde, l'eau est gelée ! Je commençai à frissonner quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose alors que les nains commençaient à faire avancer les tonneaux sur ce qu'il semblait être une rivière.

-Attendez ! Bilbon n'est pas monté dans un baril, alors où est-il ?

Tous les radeaux de fortune s'arrêtèrent net. Thorin leva la tête et tout le monde le suivit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le plafond s'ouvrit pour laisser tomber un hobbit la tête la première dans l'eau glaciale. Il remonta pour s'accrocher au premier tonneau qu'il trouva.

-Bravo Maître Sacquet, le félicita le chef nain. Et remerciez la demoiselle, sans elle nous partions sans vous.

Le Semi-Homme lui adressa un signe de main et me fit un hochement de tête. La petite troupe recommença à ramer de ses mains pour avancer. Il fallait qu'on parte et vite, avant que les elfes ne remarquent notre disparition.

-Attention ! hurla Thorin en tête.

Des rapides. Magnifique. J'avais toujours voulu en faire, mais dans un canoë solide et non pas dans un vulgaire tonneau de bois ! De toute façon, je n'avais pas trop le choix, je venais de me faire embarquer par le courant. L'eau froide nous revenait sans cesse en pleine tête, nous aveuglant et nous faisant tousser. Le pauvre Bilbon était toujours accroché au tonneau de Gloin, tandis que les nains criaient de toutes parts des « attentions » ou le nom de leurs compagnons. Super, s'ils se mettaient à paniquer, je devais faire quoi moi ?

Un bruit de corne se fit entendre. Génial, les elfes savaient qu'on s'était échappé. En même temps il fallait s'en douter, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils s'en rendissent compte une fois que nous serions loin, très loin. Surtout que nous arrivions à un barrage, et que l'alarme avait comme ordre de fermer la grille, nous barrant ainsi le passage. Nous étions pris au piège.

Contre toute attente, un des elfes qui gardait le passage s'écrasa dans l'eau, une flèche dans le dos. Et des orcs débarquèrent de nulle part. Être pris au piège entre des elfes et une grille, passe encore. Mais entre des orcs et des elfes, je dis non ! Nous n'avions même pas de quoi nous défendre, sauf Bilbon et sa petite épée. Certes, les oreilles pointues étaient plus après ces immondes créatures que nous, mais cela ne me rassurait pas plus que ça. Les nains avaient entouré mon tonneau des leurs, me protégeant ainsi de nos attaquants. Chaque orc qui osait défier un de mes compagnons se retrouvait assommé et leurs armes étaient récupérées par les nains. Malgré cela, un monstre arriva à me sauter dessus, menaçant de me faire couler avec lui. Et bien sûr, l'idée de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez me fit un mal de chien, mais au moins il partit dans les profondeurs de la rivière, se noyant à coup sûr.

-Joli coup Chuck ! Rappelle moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, je tiens à mon visage, me lança Fili.

Je lui rendis mon plus beau sourire. J'étais quand même assez fière de moi pour le coup, même si les nains avaient beaucoup plus de dommages à leur actif.

-Kili ! cria soudain son frère.

Je levai la tête, un poids sur le cœur. Le neveu de Thorin venait de se prendre une flèche dans la jambe, alors qu'il essayait en vain depuis plusieurs minutes d'atteindre le levier qui ouvrirait la grille. Je vis l'effroi dans le regard du chef nain. Si on ne faisait pas quelque chose, il serait à la merci des orcs et il mourrait ! Mais d'autres elfes arrivèrent à la rescousse, tuant les créatures qui allaient s'en prendre à Kili. J'avais envie de les remercier, mais quand je vis que c'était la rouquine qui arrivait, mon air se renfrogna. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Thorin sourire. J'avais très envie de lui tirer la langue telle une gamine, mais la grille s'ouvrit, nous laissant dévaler une cascade avant que notre chemin reprenne dans les rapides.

Les orcs étaient toujours à notre poursuite, et l'elfe blond et sa copine rousse poursuivaient les monstres. J'avais du mal à respirer tant l'écume me revenait sans cesse en pleine face. Nous passâmes sous un arbre qui semblait servir de pont à plusieurs orcs. Chaque nain ayant une arme frappa, le découpant tel une vulgaire bûche. Comme je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers, le pont céda au dessus de moi, me faisant tomber un orc dessus. Il me cria à la figure alors que je grimaçai tellement son odeur laissait à désirer.

-Apprends à te servir d'une brosse à dent ! hurlai-je plus pour me donner du courage que pour être sarcastique.

Cela eu comme conséquence de l'étonner et j'en profitai pour arracher le petit couteau de sa ceinture et le lui planter entre les deux yeux. C'était le deuxième orc que je tuais, et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Sans doute parce que c'était soit eux, soit moi. Je gardai précieusement le couteau dans ma main, au cas où cela devait se reproduire. Heureusement pour moi, ces sales bêtes étaient plus attirées par les nains que par ma propre personne. Je regardai autour de moi. J'aurais probablement ri en voyant Bombur attaquer les orcs, coincé dans son tonneau, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais la peur des orcs me nouait le ventre si bien que cette scène ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid.

Quelques instants plus tard, un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour se déroula sous mes yeux. L'elfe blondinet était perché sur les têtes de Dwalin et Dori en parfait équilibre, tout en tirant des flèches sur les orcs. Quelle classe. J'étais en complète admiration devant ses prouesses d'acrobates et ses talents de tireur, me faisant oublier les affreuses créatures qui nous pourchassaient. Bon, j'étais presque sûre qu'il le faisait un peu pour frimer, mais qui ne le ferait pas à sa place hein ?

Au bout d'un moment, les elfes avaient décimé la plupart des orcs (surtout blondinet), mais pour eux il était maintenant impossible de nous suivre le long de la rivière. Thorin poussa un cri de victoire et nous continuâmes sur le chemin des rapides.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Exprimez vous dans une petite review ;)  
J'avais très a coeur de décrire la partie de la rivière, dites moi si je me suis bien débrouillée ou pas. Si vous le faites, Bombur vous emmènera faire un tour dans sa tonneaumobile !  
Des gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine, sans faute cette fois ci ! (-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu n'es pas sûre de tenir ! -Silence la p'tite voix, je vais le faire !)

Mathy


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonsoir, bonjour mes petits sucres d'orges !_  
 _M'voyez, je tiens mes promesses ! Mon chapitre sort samedi (même si c'est tard, c'est samedi, na.)_  
 _Je ne vais pas m'éternisez ce soir, je suis complètement claquée, mes yeux tiennent difficilement ouverts. Mais juste avant, une petite réponse à mes review :_

 _ **apotterhead** : Bombur a pas mal de succès à ce que je vois ;) Oui, les 2 derniers chapitres étaient plutôt de transition alors je ne t'en veux pas du tout ;) Je te laisse encore un peu mariner pour le nain en italique ^^ Je t'avoue que je me suis bien amusée pour ces deux passages, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'ils te plaisent. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !_  
 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Ok, les couteaux restent dans le tiroir... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Oh, ben je suppose que ça t'arrange mon petit couple si tu ne peux pas voir Tauriel en peinture ^^ (un point commun avec Chuck cela dit :p ) Le personnage anonyme revient dans ce chapitre, il suffisait de demander :D Merci à toi de me suivre et pour ces reviews toutes agréables que tu me mets et qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et partager ce que je fais :* Bon appétit (ok, je suis un petit peu à la bourre. Ou en avance pour demain, tout dépend le point de vue). Bisous et encore merci !_

 _Je remercie aussi **mangas-addict** pour sa review et comme toujours, ma bêta- **Milyi** (t'inquiète pas pour Bombur, il est et sera toujours à toi. D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais répondu à ta review. Honte à moi. Je vais me corriger de ce pas)._

 _Sans plus de discours, la suite._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 :_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes membres étaient engourdis et mes vêtements lourds à cause de l'eau qui les imprégnait de toutes parts. Mais après plusieurs minutes interminables, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin sur une berge. Ni les orcs, ni les elfes ne nous avaient suivi, mais pour les premiers en tout cas, nous ne les avions pas semé pour longtemps, comme le souligna Thorin.

Je vis un peu plus loin Kili s'affaisser au sol en grimaçant. Marcher avec une telle plaie ne serait pas facile, surtout si on ne le soignait pas un minimum.

-Ca va, c'est rien, grogna-t-il sur Bofur qui le regardait inquiet.  
-Debout, ordonna Thorin.  
-Kili est blessé, il lui faut un bandage.  
-Les orcs nous talonnent l'humaine. Il faut que l'on se dépêche.  
-Alors laissez moi au moins le temps de lui bander sa blessure. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes !  
-Faîtes vite. On doit se mettre en route.  
-En route pour où ? demanda Balin.  
-Pour la montagne, nous sommes tout près ! l'encouragea le hobbit.  
-Il y a un lac entre nous et cette montagne, et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser.  
-L'humaine, je croyais que vous deviez soigner mon neveu.  
-Pardon.

Je me penchai sur la jambe de Kili. Il restait un morceau de flèche coincé dans la plaie, que j'arrachai sans prévenir, le faisant crier au passage.

-Aïe, me plaignis-je.  
-C'est toi qui dit « aïe » ? C'est une blague.  
-Je me suis coupée avec cette stupide flèche. J'ai le droit de dire aïe si je veux.

J'arrachai un morceau trempé de ma tunique pour nettoyer sans délicatesse la plaie, avant d'en arracher un autre bout pour le bander. Si ça continuait comme ça, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien sur le dos à force de la réduire en charpie.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus douce, même Oin est plus délicat.  
-Pas le temps.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as dragué une elfe dans ces foutus cachots alors que tout le monde entendait, y compris moi ? C'est dégoutant !

Toute la compagnie avait entendu mes plaintes et s'était retournée vers nous. Je me levais sèchement et m'éloignai de Kili en grognant.

-Dame Chuck, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Bilbon.  
-Je déteste les oreilles pointues voilà tout. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage, il paraît que c'est courant dans cette compagnie.  
-De mon côté, j'aime beaucoup l'aversion que vous avez pour les elfes, hocha de la tête Thorin.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je déteste les elfes. Surtout les femmes elfes. Surtout cette femme elfe.

Une ombre se glissa derrière nous. Merde, j'avais dû crier un peu fort et les orcs avaient retrouvé notre trace c'est ça ? L'ombre tira deux flèches, une dans le bâton que tenait Dwalin, l'autre dans la pierre que Kili allait lancer.

-Refaites ça, et vous êtes mort, ordonna la personne dans l'ombre.

Bonne nouvelle, ce n'était pas un orc. La mauvaise nouvelle étant que cette personne n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-Excusez moi, s'avança Balin, mais vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas ? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?

L'homme d'en face baissa son arc sans répondre. A la place, il prit les tonneaux et commença à les faire rouler sur son navire.

-S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin d'un peu d'aide, accentua Balin.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire que je vous aiderai ?  
-Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse. Et ce manteau non plus. Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir… Combien de loupiots ? fit le nain à la barbe en bon négociateur.  
-Un garçon et deux filles.  
-Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté.  
-Oui. C'était une beauté.  
-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas f…  
-Oh ça va, ça va, assez de politesse, grogna Dwalin.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? demanda l'inconnu.  
-Ca vous regarde ? l'agressa le grand nain.  
-J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faîtes sur ces terres.  
-Nous sommes de simples marchands. Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues, reprit Balin, et nous allons voir des parents dans les Monts de Fer.  
-De simples marchands dîtes-vous ?  
-Il nous faut des vivres, des outils, des armes, exigea Thorin. Pouvez vous nous aider ?  
-Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux, fit le batelier en examinant ces derniers.  
-Oui et alors ? s'impatienta le chef des nains.  
-J'ignore quelles affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça s'est mal fini. Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le Royaume des Forêts. Il vous mettra aux fers plutôt que d'encourir la colère du roi Thranduil.  
-Offre lui plus, chuchota Thorin à son conseiller.  
-Il doit y avoir moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vu.  
-Oui, mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier.  
-Pour lequel nous payerons le double.

L'offre convainquit l'homme qui nous laissa monter à bord. Pendant que les nains comptaient leur argent, Bilbon et moi allâmes parler avec le batelier.

-Merci de nous avoir pris à bord, fit Bilbon.  
-Je ne le fais pas de bon cœur, croyez moi. Mais votre ami à raison, j'ai des bouches à nourrir.  
-Je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet, et la demoiselle ci près est Chuck. Pourrions nous savoir votre nom ?  
-Je suis Bard.

Bilbon s'éloigna juste après pour voir où en étaient les nains, me laissant seul avec Bard.

-Que fait une simple humaine avec une bande de nains ?  
-Oh, et bien… Je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Je me suis perdue, ne sachant pas où aller, et j'ai rencontré cette petite troupe qui s'en allait dans les Monts de Fer. Je les ai supplié de me prendre avec eu jusqu'à la prochaine ville que l'on croiserait. Apparemment, il s'agit de Lacville.

Je vis Thorin me faire un discret signe de tête pour me remercier d'avoir menti. Je n'allais pas les trahir en même temps, mais ça me fit plaisir qu'il me montre un peu de gratitude.

-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre foyer ?  
-Mon père me battait. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
-Je comprends. Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous aider une fois à Lacville. Je pourrai vous héberger et en plus, je connais quelques personnes qui auraient du travail à vous offrir.  
-Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de votre part.  
-Je ne vais pas laisser une jolie femme comme vous se débrouiller toute seule dans une ville qui lui est inconnue, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus sincère. Il était vraiment gentil, malgré le fait qu'il semblait un peu aigri au départ. Je sentis le regard noir de Kili pesant sur nous deux. Bien, ça lui fera les dents. C'est lui qui avait commencé après tout.

Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas très rassurée sur ce bateau. Il faisait froid et il y avait un brouillard impressionnant qui ne permettait pas de voir où nous allions. Je faisais confiance à Bard, mais il n'empêche que naviguer dans ces conditions ne me laissait pas tranquille.

-Attention ! cria Bofur, me faisant sursauter.

A travers le brouillard, les ruines d'une ville submergée par les eaux venaient de faire leur apparition. On va finir comme le Titanic ! Mais Bard naviguait habillement sur ces eaux et évitait les murs de façon tout à fait naturelle.

-Que cherchez vous à faire ? Nous noyer ? grogna Thorin.  
-Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux, Maître Nain. Si je voulais vous noyer, je ne le ferais pas ici.

Glups… Il vaut mieux ne pas le mettre en colère, le Bard. L'eau glaciale ne me tentait pas du tout.

-Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant, se renfrogna Dwalin. On pourrait s'en débarrasser en le jetant par dessus bord.  
-Bard, il s'appelle Bard, soupira le hobbit.  
-Comment le savez-vous ?  
-Heu… Je lui ai demandé.  
-Peut importe comme il s'appelle, je ne l'aime pas.  
-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer, seulement de le payer, fit Balin toujours plongé dans ses comptes. Allez les gars, retournez vos poches !  
-Je suis désolée Bard, ils sont un peu grognons mais au fond ils ne sont pas méchants.  
-Ne vous en faites pas Dame Chuck, ce ne sont pas les premiers à me détester, et ce ne seront pas les derniers.

Je lui souris avant de rejoindre la compagnie. Les nains avaient fini par trouver le compte correct pour payer le batelier en vidant la bourse de Gloin. Ce dernier avait accepté de payer sans problème quand la Montagne Solitaire était apparue à travers l'épais brouillard. Nous touchions au but. Fili passa un bras autour de mes épaules quand il me vit frissonner.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais faire ça, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Je sais. Mais il va falloir qu'il rampe un peu pour que je lui pardonne.  
-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?  
-Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse. Quand tout sera fini, je rentrerai chez moi. Je tiens à lui c'est certain, mais il est aussi très clair que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde.

Fili n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, Bard s'approchant de nous.

-L'argent vite, donnez le moi.  
-Nous vous payerons quand nous aurons nos provisions, pas avant.  
-Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faîtes ce que je dis. Il y a des gardes.

Un peu plus loin, les bords de Lacville commençaient à se dessiner dans la brume et l'on pouvait commencer à entendre les bruits de la ville. Il nous fallait obéir, mais les nains semblaient récalcitrants.

-Bon sang, si vous voulez voir vos cousins dans les Monts de Fer, faîtes ce que Bard vous dit !

Ils finirent par m'écouter et Balin tendit les pièces au batelier.

-Bien, fit ce dernier. Maintenant cachez vous dans les tonneaux.

La compagnie hésita, mais finalement, tout le monde rangea sa fierté et se faufila dans les barils. Nous attendîmes patiemment que quelque chose se passe, sous les descriptions de Bilbon qui voyait à travers un trou de son tonneau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
-Il parle à quelqu'un, répondit à Dwalin le hobbit. Il nous désigne du doigt ! Ils se serrent la main.

Il… Bard nous avait dénoncé ? Impossible, je ne pouvais le croire. Cependant, des bruits de rouages stoppèrent net les discussions et les soupirs de protestations. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Oh non beurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! Des poissons, gluants et puants ! On était en train de nous verser ces bestioles écailleuses sur la tête ! Je me bouchai le nez en mettant aussi une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. C'est fini, je ne mangerais plus jamais de poisson de toute ma vie ! Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, et il fut incroyablement long. Arrivés à la douane, une discussion houleuse se faisait entendre entre Bard et un autre homme. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient, l'odeur infecte du poisson me perturbant. Je compris juste que les poissons allaient être jetés par dessus bord. Ok, en temps normal j'aurais été ravie qu'on me débarrasse au plus vite de ces choses gluantes, mais là j'allais surtout être rejetée dans le lac avec eux !

-Arrêtez !

Je ne sais pas qui cria ça, mais je le remerciais. Je ne voulais pas finir comme Jack dans Titanic, noyée parce que l'eau était gelée. Très peu pour moi, je préfère le poisson. Je sentis le bateau avancer et quelques instants plus tard, je pus enfin respirer l'air frais. Enfin je supposai qu'il était frais, l'odeur du poisson restant profondément ancrée dans mes narines. Mais pour me rassurer, tout le monde avait l'air choqué par l'épisode « bestioles écailleuses puantes », vu leurs têtes soit ahuries, soit en colère.

Nous suivîmes Bard en petit groupe. On ne devait pas être les plus discrets, mais on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. « Le monde des hommes » comme disait Thorin, était bruyant, agité et assez moyenâgeux, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, dans un sens, ça me faisait penser à Grenoble. Tout le monde était occupé à sa tâche, parlait ou non avec son voisin, il y avait des échoppes et du troc… Un pincement me prit le cœur. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas véritablement penser à mon chez moi et voir Lacville me fit prendre compte qu'il me manquait atrocement.

Chuck, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Nous sommes plus près de la Montagne Solitaire que jamais, nous touchons au but et tu pourras enfin rentrer chez toi !

Fière de mes convictions, je repris ma marche plus confiante et suivis Bard dans les tréfonds de la ville.

-Papa ! cria soudain un gamin à Bard. Notre maison, des gens la surveille.

C'est pas bon du tout ça. Si nous devions aller chez le batelier, nous étions foutus !

-Très bien. Dame Chuck, vous allez venir avec moi. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder la tête baissée, pour que personne ne se rende compte que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, c'est compris ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Et pour les nains ?

Bard expliqua son plan qui déclencha une conversation houleuse entre lui et la compagnie. Mais Thorin comprit vite qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, alors il accepta les conditions même si cela lui déplaisait. Bard et le garçon qui était sans aucun doute son fils, partirent et je les suivis, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Heureusement d'ailleurs que je regardais chacun de mes pas, sinon je suis certaine que je me serais empiégée dans une bonne demi douzaine de filets de pêche. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant une énième maison, mais celle-ci était celle de Bard. Une fois devant la porte, le batelier lança une pomme à deux hommes en train de pêcher.

-Dites au Maître que j'ai fini ma journée.

Il me poussa ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison. Deux filles approchèrent de lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras, disant à quel point elles étaient inquiètes. La plus grande me dévisagea, me faisant très clairement comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette maison.

-Papa, qui est-ce ? demanda la petite.  
-Tilda, Sigrid, je vous présente Dame Chuck.  
-Que vient-elle faire ici ? fit aigrement Sigrid.  
-Je vais l'aider à refaire sa vie. C'est une longue histoire ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que je ne remplacerai jamais ta mère.  
-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, appuyais-je Bard. Je suis venue ici avec des amis… Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?  
-Bain, fais les entrer.  
-Bard, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils soient de bonne humeur, dis-je alors que son fils allait chercher mes compagnons.  
-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.  
-Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? lâcha l'aînée.  
-Ils vont nous porter chance ?

La naïveté de Tilda me fit sourire. J'espère pour eux et pour nous, que la chance sera de notre côté cela dit. Le chemin n'était pas encore terminé jusqu'à ce que Thorin récupère sa montagne.

 _Il la regardait de plus en plus souvent depuis l'épisode elfique. Il ne savait pas si elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour Kili, mais dans tous les cas, il l'avait fortement blessée en batifolant avec une elfe. Il eut envie de cracher à cette pensée. Un nain et une elfe, sérieusement ? C'était répugnant. Il comprenait d'autant plus la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle avait changé depuis le début de son voyage. Elle qui n'était au départ qu'un fardeau, elle s'était miraculeusement bien intégrée et il savait que dorénavant, on pouvait compter sur elle. Il l'avait vu tuer ces orcs sur la rivière, et il s'était senti heureux qu'elle puisse se défendre par elle même. Elle devenait une véritable femme. Une femme qui s'était fait doucement une place dans le cœur de chacun des membres de la compagnie, même dans le sien. Il avait hâte de se trouver à Erebor pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec elle._

Bard leur offrit des couvertures pour se réchauffer et alluma un feu pour faire sécher leurs affaires. J'étais vraiment heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à passer pour les latrines, je crois que j'en aurais pleuré de honte. Être une femme ça a vraiment du bon parfois !

Je parlai avec Fili et Bofur, me moquant franchement de la tête d'ahuris qu'ils avaient en sortant des toilettes. En bons vivants, ils rigolaient eux aussi. Soudain, mon index me lança plus fort que précédemment, me faisant grimacer.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta le nain blond.  
-Oui, ce n'est rien. C'est juste la coupure que je me suis faite en soignant Kili. J'ai fais un faux mouvement et ça m'a fait mal.

Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de mentir, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je me levai pour aller rejoindre Thorin à la fenêtre, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma plaie. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, je devais sans doute me choper une vilaine infection. Je me mordis la langue quand la douleur s'étendit soudainement jusqu'à mon bras. Merde, j'aurais mieux fait de soigner ça comme il faut. Plus tard, car Thorin semblait un peu perturbé.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je.  
-Une arc-lance de nain…  
-On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, fit Bilbon qui nous avait aussi rejoint.  
-C'est le cas, se rajouta Balin à la conversation. La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flammes. C'était le jour où le dragon est venu. Le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale. Girion, le seigneur de la ville rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistante, plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure. Seule une flèche noire tirée par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ses écailles. Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées… La réserve s'épuisait alors Girion fit une dernière tentative.  
-Si les hommes ce jour là avaient atteints leur cible, ça aurait changé bien des choses, clôtura Thorin.

Balin devait avoir un pouvoir de conteur car tout le monde s'était tû pour l'écouter. C'est comme si les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche avaient la capacité de faire danser les images dans notre tête, comme si nous étions devant un film. Du moins pour ma part, mais je me doutais que pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été là en ce jour funeste le voyait aussi.

-Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez, lâcha Bard.  
-Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire, se défendit le chef nain.  
-Vous savez donc que Girion a touché le dragon, intervint Bain, et délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche. Un dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête.  
-Ça c'est un conte pour enfants, se moqua Dwalin, rien de plus.

J'aurais aimé, pour les nains, que ce soit vrai. Ils n'auraient pas perdu leur royaume, leur maison, leur famille. J'étais triste pour eux, je l'avais toujours été.

-Vous avez pris l'argent, où sont les armes ? réclama Thorin.

* * *

Le retour du nain italique ! Un chapitre un peu plus axé sur le blabla que sur l'action, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous déçoit ou pas ?  
Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais dormir comme une souche.

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir, bonjour à tous et à toutes. C'est en ces jours de deuil national que je poste pleine de tristesse et de rancoeur ce chapitre. Si au départ je ne pensais pas le publier pendant la période de deuil, je me suis dis qu'apporter un peu de bonheur, même infime à travers mon récit, serait une bonne chose. Alors j'espère que cela vous convient. Je pense énormément à chaque victime, chaque famille et amis qui traversent cette douloureuse épreuve en écrivant ces mots._

 _ **apotterhead** : Il n'y a pas de honte à être un peu en retard tu sais ? Je le suis très fréquemment :p Peut-être que tu le sais, peut-être que tu ne le sais pas haha ! Merci pour ta review :D_  
 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Comme pour apotterhead, c'est pas grave pour le retard ^^ Oui, oui, censure, c'est pas bon pour le karma les insultes ^^ Je veux bien que tu me rafraichisse la mémoire sur ton idée :p Oui, tu me l'as déjà dis, mais je suis toujours heureuse de le lire ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :*_

 _Merci aussi à **JunyTheKid** , **Naerysi** et **Elma Orel** pour leur review. Et toujours un grand merci à **milyi** qui j'ai un peu harcelé pour ce chapitre._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 :_

Suite à la demande de Thorin, Bard sortit de la maison pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un grand sac. Pendant ce temps, les nains s'étaient concertés, plutôt inquiets.

-Demain commencent les derniers jours de l'automne, soupira Thorin.  
-Le jour de Durin tombe après demain, confirma Balin. Nous devons atteindre la montagne avant.  
-Si on n'y arrive pas ? s'inquiéta Kili. Si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps…  
-Alors cette quête aura été inutile, compléta Fili.

Ils furent interrompus par notre hôte qui déballa les armes qu'il venait de ramener. Enfin, même pour moi qui n'étais pas une experte dans ce domaine, force était de constater que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tout le monde espérait. La compagnie s'empara des outils ? choses ? trucs ? enfin ce que Bard avait ramené, avec des yeux effarés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'énerva le chef de notre troupe.  
-Une fourche-croche, faite avec un vieux harpon.  
-Et ça ? demanda Kili.  
-Un brisoir. C'était une tête de marteau de forgeron. C'est un peu lourd c'est sûr, mais si vous devez vous défendre ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Bard répondait calmement, mais il se rendait bien compte que cela ne satisfaisait pas du tout les nains qu'il hébergeait.

-Nous avons payé pour des armes, se révolta Gloin. Des armes forgées, des épées, des haches !  
-C'est une blague ! fit Bofur en laissant retomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Toute la compagnie se débarrassa de ces maigres armes, complètement hors d'eux. Bilbon et moi regardions l'échange depuis un coin de la pièce, à la fois désolés pour le batelier qui faisait de son mieux et déçus de ne pas avoir mieux que des bouts de ferrailles rapiécés.

-Vous ne trouverez pas mieux, si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville, tenta vainement d'expliquer Bard. Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clé.

À la vue de l'échange de regards entre Thorin et Dwalin, je maudis silencieusement Bard d'en avoir parlé. Ces fichus nains venaient d'avoir une idée en tête, pas forcément à mon goût.

-Thorin, tenta de le raisonner Balin, prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi. Bien, allons-nous en !  
-Vous n'allez nulle part, ordonna Bard.  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ? commença à s'énerver le nain tatoué.  
-Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tout les quais et les dogues de la ville. Vous devez attendre la nuit.

Les nains se résignèrent, sachant pertinemment que Bard avait raison. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kili s'asseoir avec difficulté sur une chaise. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Je rangeai ma fierté de côté et me levai de mon siège pour aller le voir. Mais une fois sur mes jambes, ma tête se mit à cogner violement et je dûs me rasseoir à cause des vertiges qui venaient de m'assaillir.

-Chuck, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le Semi-Homme à mes côtés.  
-Oui, ce n'est rien. Je dois juste être fatiguée. Pourriez-vous aller voir Kili et me dire comment il se sent s'il vous plaît ?  
-Bien sûr.

Je regardai le hobbit s'en aller en direction du nain aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci répondit sèchement à Bilbon avant de me jeter un regard dédaigneux qui me fit assez mal.

-Il a dit que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que de la fatigue lui aussi.  
-Merci Bilbon.  
-Il m'a aussi dit que si vous vouliez prendre de ses nouvelles, vous n'aviez qu'à venir de vous même.  
-Si je n'avais pas eu ce vertige, j'y serais allée, grognai-je.  
-Je lui ai dit, mais il ne m'a pas cru.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. Ça ne me réjouissait pas d'être fâchée contre Kili. Notre histoire naissante mise à part, le neveu de Thorin me manquait, mon ami me manquait. Je me promis d'aller lui faire des excuses en bonnes et dûes formes une fois que je me serais un peu plus reposée.

-Nous devons aller à l'armurerie de la ville, ordonna Thorin une fois Bard sorti de la maison. Si nous voulons des armes, nous n'avons pas le choix.  
-Est-ce bien prudent ? intervint son fidèle conseillé. Ce que le batelier nous offre est plus que respectable pour nous défendre.  
-Si nous rencontrons des orcs sur la route, cette ferraille ne nous servira à rien. Il nous faut y aller.

Les nains rejoignirent le jugement de leur Roi. Ils se rhabillèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous devez rester ici ! s'interposa Bain.  
-Pousse toi de notre chemin petit, grogna Dwalin.  
-Mais…  
-Bain, fis-je calmement en le retenant par une épaule. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour les en empêcher.  
-Et vous ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose.  
-Je regrette, mais non.  
-Chuck, vous restez ici.  
-J'allais justement vous en demandez la permission, Thorin.  
-Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée, me fit Fili, tu devrais dormir un peu. Nous reviendrons te chercher. Je te ramènerai un arc aussi, si il y en a un.  
-Merci Fili, soyez prudents s'il vous plaît.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de sortir de la maison. Euh… Attendez là… Faut rembobiner et faire un arrêt sur image. Thorin m'a appelé Chuck ? Seigneur, c'est une première ! Serait-ce l'idée de savoir sa chère montagne tout près qui le rendait un tantinet plus gentil, ou était-ce un égarement de sa part ? Assaillie par le doute, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormie sur ma chaise.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par Bard qui entra brutalement dans la maison.

-Papa j'ai essayé de les en empêcher, mais j'ai…  
-Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ?  
-Bard, que se passe-t-il ? murmurai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-Vous n'êtes pas avec eux ?  
-Je… Ils m'ont demandé de rester ici. Parce que j'étais fatiguée.  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas assez reposée, vous êtes encore pâle, s'inquiéta le batelier.  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Mais il me semble vous avoir posé une question.  
-La prophétie…  
-Quoi la prophétie ?  
-« Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent, le Roi de la pierre taillée, le Roi sous la Montagne, son bien il viendra le récupérer. À son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse, mais tout ne sera que tristesse. Et le lac scintillera et brûlera. »  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas très forte en devinette.  
-Thorin, votre chef et héritier du trône d'Erebor ne va apporter que du malheur sur cette ville s'il entre dans cette montagne !

Des grands cris se firent entendre depuis le centre de la ville.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Il semblerait que vos compagnons de route se soient fait prendre.  
-Quoi ?!

Je sortis en trombe de la maison, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui me traversait tout le bras. Ce n'était pas possible, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je courais dans la direction du rassemblement et je réussis à me faufiler dans la foule pour entendre le discours de Dwalin.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel, il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror !

Alors que ce dernier s'avançait devant celui qui semblait être le Maître de la ville, j'entendis la foule murmurer autour de moi, curieuse de savoir s'il s'agissait bien du nain de cette soit disant prophétie.

-Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre. Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque. Les flottes de bateaux arrivaient au port, chargées de soieries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville en déshérence, c'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord ! Je veux voir cette époque revenir, je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains et voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flot des grandes salles d'Erebor !

Le public s'enjoua et je ne pus m'empêcher d'applaudir. Thorin savait parler au peuple, il l'aimait et le comprenait. Comment pourrait-il apporter le malheur sur cette ville, déjà à moitié plongée dans l'agonie ?

Quelqu'un me bouscula. Bard. Pour l'empêcher d'intervenir je lui attrapai la manche, mais cela m'entraîna avec lui, auprès des nains. Je vis un regard pervers monté d'un horrible mono sourcil me détailler de la tête au pied, si bien que j'eus envie de vomir. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu aussi ou par le fruit du hasard, mais Kili se rapprocha un peu de moi.

-La mort ! cria Bard. C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter ! Le feu du dragon et ses ravages. Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous.  
-Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur, rassura Thorin en entendant l'hésitation de la foule, mais je vous promets une chose. Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la montagne. Vous aurez assez d'or, pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois !

La population accompagna sa déclaration de cris de joie et de bonheur. Le futur Roi sous la Montagne avait su trouver les mots justes.

-Pourquoi devrions nous vous croire hein ? s'imposa mono sourcil. Nous ne savons rien de vous. Qui peut répondre de vous ici ?  
-Moi ! fis-je malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait cet homme. Je réponds de lui. Je viens de très loin, et j'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains. Je sais que si Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole. Je réponds de lui.

Thorin m'adressa un signe de tête avec un sourire honnête. Je n'avais pas fait ça pour m'attirer ces bonnes grâces, mais comme j'avais confiance en lui et que je le savais honnête, je voulais que tout le monde pense comme moi. Et la foule, comme un seul homme, reprit ses cris d'allégresse suite à mes paroles, me faisant sourire.

-Vous tous, tenta à nouveau Bard. Écoutez moi ! Il faut m'écouter. Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale ? Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont péri dans la tempête de feu ? Et à cause de quoi ? L'ambition aveugle d'un roi de la montagne, tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or !  
-Bard ! m'offusquai-je.  
-Allons, allons, évitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapides.

L'intervention du Maître d'Esgaroth fit taire tout le monde. Après tout, lui seul avait le pouvoir d'accorder ou non le droit de passage à notre compagnie. Il dévisagea Bard en continuant son discours.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête.

Girion était l'ancêtre de Bard ? Voilà pourquoi Bain avait l'air de tellement prendre à cœur l'histoire de l'écaille délogée du corps du dragon. Mais comment les descendants d'un seigneur pouvaient vivre dans de telles conditions ? Il avait dû y avoir une couille dans le pâté pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

-C'est vrai Messire, minauda celui qui ne connaissait pas la pince à épiler. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Il a tiré flèche après flèche, à chaque fois, il a raté.

On voyait bien qu'il prenait du plaisir à se payer la tête de Bard, mais celui-ci devait y être habitué dans un sens, car il s'approcha de Thorin sans faire attention aux piques qu'on lui lançait.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, pas le droit d'entrer dans cette montagne.  
-Tout m'en donne le droit. Je m'adresse au Maître des Hommes du Lac. Voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir, voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple ? Que dîtes-vous ?  
-Je vous dis solennellement… Bienvenue ! Bienvenue et encore bienvenue, Roi sous la Montagne !

Tout le monde s'exclama de joie. Je ne pouvais que sourire de bonheur. Le voyage se terminerait bientôt, Thorin et les nains récupèreraient leur maison, leur vie.

Le Maître de Lacville nous offrit le souper et le gîte pour la nuit. La boisson coulait à flot, mais je ne tins pas longtemps à la table, vu que je dormais presque dans mon assiette. Je décidai donc de me retirer pour rejoindre la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie demoiselle fait seule dans les couloirs ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de fêter avec les nains ?

Le dernier mot fut presque craché par l'homme qui sortit de l'ombre devant moi. C'est pas vrai, c'est mono sourcil ! Son regard ne m'inspirait pas confiance et son sourire sale non plus. Il s'approcha de moi sournoisement, et bientôt je sentis son haleine remplie d'alcool sur mon visage. Ma tête se mit à tourner violemment. J'étais tellement fatiguée que s'il tentait quelque chose, je serais à sa merci.

-Oooh…  
-Qu'y a-t-il belle enfant ? Aurais-tu trop bu ?

Son doigt crasseux me caressa la joue. Je repoussai sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais

-Ne me touchez pas !  
-Le chaton a des dents à ce que je vois. Mais je suis un tigre, un minou n'est rien à côté de moi.

Il me plaqua contre le mur, m'assaillant de son odeur alcoolisée. J'eus un violant haut le cœur. J'étais complètement fichue !

-Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherais. Maintenant.

Je tournai la tête en même temps que mon agresseur. Vu la taille de l'intervenant, c'était un nain, et je reconnus sans peine la voix de Kili. Je lâchai son nom dans un soupir de soulagement.

-Chère demoiselle, il fallait me dire que vous aviez un compagnon, minauda le perfide.  
-Comme si ça vous aurait empêcher de me toucher.

Il fit un air faussement vexé avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? fit mon sauveur en s'approchant.  
-Ou… Oui. Il ne m'a rien fait.  
-Si je n'étais pas arrivé, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire…  
-Mais tu étais là, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
-Mff… Tu vas dormir ?  
-Oui, je suis exténuée. Toi aussi ?  
-Oui. Je t'accompagne.

Ce n'était pas une question. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, il ne m'aurait pas lâché après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Kili ?  
-Oui ?  
-Excuse moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Excuse moi de m'être emportée contre toi, de t'avoir ignoré…  
-Non, tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, je n'aurais pas dût parler ainsi avec Tauriel. C'est juste que je m'ennuyais et qu'elle était là. Elle m'a servit de divertissement.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire pourquoi tu l'as fait, je comprends. Ah, c'est ma chambre.  
-Oh… Bonne nuit Chuck.  
-Bonne nuit Kili.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, mais si proche de mes lèvres que s'en était perturbant. Je le regardai s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir. Il boitait encore. Même plus ? Trop épuisée pour réfléchir, j'entrai dans ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer à clé. J'avais trop peur que l'autre hideux entre sournoisement pendant la nuit. Je me jetai sous les draps et m'endormis. Malheureusement, ma nuit fut régulièrement interrompue par la douleur de ma main qui avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon omoplate. Si demain ça n'allait pas mieux, je doutais fortement pouvoir suivre la route pour aller jusqu'à Erebor. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour souffrir comme ça ?

* * *

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Un chapitre dont je suis assez fière pour une fois. Mais c'est votre avis qui compte le plus ! :D Une petite review ?  
Je vous laisse, je vais manger.  
Bisous !_

 _Mathy_

 _#PrayForParis_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour bonjour !_  
 _Comment allez vous ? J'espère que tout va bien parce que moi oui. Alors voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire arf... Déjà le 16ème chapitre, ça passe trop vite :o_

 _ **laclea** : Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu et de t'avoir apporter un peu de rigolade ^^ Merci pour ta review, bisous !_  
 _ **Bestsisterever** : Déjà pour commencer JE suis la meilleure soeur qui existe sur cette bloody planète et puis je mets des trucs drôles si je veux, NA ! Sinon, vas tu réussir à trouver le clin d'oeil que je te fais dans ce chapitre ?_

 _Un grand merci à **Idriil** pour sa review. Et pour toi **Milyi** , ma tomate, je te remercie en t'envoyant un Bombur express (j'espère qu'il arrivera aussi vite que la correction que tu as faites :*) !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

 _PS : Je tiens à préciser que le passage en italique de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le mystérieux nain. C'est seulement un point de vue externe._

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 :_

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Ma douloureuse nuit ne m'avait pas laissé de répit et j'étais encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Pourtant je me devais de partir avec mes compagnons. Je ne devais pas renoncer maintenant. Nous étions tous trop près du but.

Je rejoignis la compagnie dans le grand hall. Bilbon avait une sorte de haut casque qui lui donnait un air des plus ridicules, ne manquant pas de me faire rigoler. Il grogna sous mes légères moqueries, mais il ne l'enleva pas pour autant. « Un cadeau est un cadeau » m'avait-il dit en regardant le Maître de Lacville. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous partions en direction du port.

-Vous savez qu'il nous en manque un ? intervint le Semi-Homme sur le trajet.  
-Où est Bofur ? demandai-je avec un bâillement.  
-S'il n'arrive pas nous partons sans lui, ordonna Thorin.  
-Il le faut, si nous voulons trouver la porte avant la nuit. Nous avons déjà pris assez de retard.

Balin ne semblait pas des plus ravis à l'idée de laisser un de ses compagnons derrière lui, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Nous montâmes dans une grande barque assez large pour y mettre toute la compagnie et quelques provisions. Les premiers nains grimpèrent sous l'œil de Thorin. Mais ce dernier empêcha son neveu de monter à bord.

-Pas toi, nous devons y être au plus vite et tu nous ralentirais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je viens avec vous.  
-Non.  
-Je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira, quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos pères Thorin !  
-Kili… Reste ici, repose toi. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéri.

Les visages de l'oncle et du neveu étaient emplis de tristesse, de regrets et de dégoût. Kili resterait à Esgaroth alors que tous ses amis et sa famille iraient dans la montagne sans lui.

-Je reste avec lui, mon devoir est d'être auprès du blessé, s'imposa Oin.  
-Mon oncle, les récits de la Montagne ont bercé notre enfance, plaida Fili, des récits que tu nous as fait ! Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça ! S'il le faut je le porterai !  
-Un jour tu seras Roi, alors tu comprendras. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain, même si c'est mon parent.

Tournant la tête et découvrant son frère, la face tordue d'une grimace de douleur, le nain blond ne put s'empêcher de quitter la barque pour se diriger vers lui.

-Fili ne fais pas l'idiot, tenta de l'arrêter Thorin. Ta place est dans la compagnie.  
-Ma place est aux côtés de mon frère.

Le chef de la compagnie n'offrit pas de résistance quand son neveu de dégagea. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder près de lui si son frère n'y était pas non plus.

-Dame Chuck, fit Balin en me tendant la main, montez nous allons partir.  
-Je… J'arrive.

Je fis un pas en avant, mais mes jambes décidèrent de ne plus me porter. Je me serais lamentablement écrasée sur le ponton si deux puissants bras ne m'avaient pas rattrapé au vol.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
-Thorin je… Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester ici aussi.  
-Comment ? Hors de question, vous venez avec nous.  
-Je suis dans un état qui approche celui de Kili, mais vous ne me refusez pas la suite de ce périple ?  
-Je ne crois pas tout ce que l'on me dit, mais les paroles du magicien gris ont été très claires et il est rare qu'il se trompe dans ses propos. Si vous ne venez pas, c'est un échec qui nous attend.  
-Si vous m'emmenez avec vous, Thorin, c'est la tombe qui vous tend les bras car je ne serai qu'un fardeau que l'on traîne derrière soit. Soyez réaliste. Si vous me lâchez, là, maintenant, je tombe. Thorin… Je vous en prie ne faîtes pas l'erreur de m'emmener avec vous jusqu'à Erebor.

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à marcher jusqu'aux côtés de l'autre blessé. Il me fit m'asseoir délicatement avant d'aller sauter dans la barque, qui commença à s'éloigner.

-Chuck, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda Kili.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai mon bras qui me fait atrocement souffrir et je ne sens plus aucune force en moi, comme si elle m'avait abandonnée.  
-Et je suppose que la douleur est un mélange entre une brûlure intense et des millions de piques qui s'enfoncent dans ta chair ?  
-Que… Comment ?  
-Je ressens la même chose. Dans toute ma jambe et la moitié inférieure de mon buste. Je crois que la flèche d'orc était empoisonnée.  
-Et la petite coupure que je me suis faite en te soignant…  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute j'aurais dû faire plus attention.  
-Mais Chuck, s'immisça Fili dans la conversation, comment ça se fait que ton état a empiré comme celui de Kili alors que tu ne t'es que légèrement blessée ?  
-La demoiselle est de constitution plus fragile que Kili, tout simplement, expliqua Oin. Le poison se répand alors plus vite.

Nous entendîmes le pauvre orchestre de la ville jouer un air des plus horripilants, annonçant le départ de la troupe d'Ecu-De-Chêne.

-Désolé… A cause de moi vous n'avez pas pu partir pour Erebor.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, mon frère. Ta santé passe avant tout le reste.  
-Si seulement il n'y avait que ma santé…

Il m'adressa un regard rempli de larmes retenues. Je voulus lui offrir un sourire, mais je sentis moi même que mes lèvres se tordaient en un rictus de douleur. De plus, les trompettes me vrillaient le crâne.

-Laissez passer, pardon !

Le nain qui criait ces mots n'était autre que Bofur, qui débarqua sur le quai quelques instants trop tard. La péniche était déjà loin. Finalement, il nous vit et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire idiot.

-Oh ! Vous aussi vous avez loupé le bateau ?

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un répondit à sa stupide question. Je me sentis juste partir en arrière, comme aspirée par un grand trou noir. Des échos de voix m'arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles. « Chuck ! Kili ! » Je crois que ça disait ça. Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais c'était ce que je comprenais.

Une balancelle. Une balancelle en bois, recouverte d'un doux matelas rayé rose et bleu. J'étais allongée dessus et quelqu'un me berçait. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais sa voix… Sa voix était étrange. Elle tremblait, comme si elle était remplie d'inquiétude. Je connais cette voix… Bofur ?

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent, réveillant la douleur dans mon bras. La terrible brûlure avait atteint la base de mon cou, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer par moment. La sensation de la balancelle était en réalité produite par les pas pressés de Bofur qui me portait tant bien que mal dans les petites rues de Lacville. A travers la brume qui couvrait mon regard, je vis qu'Oin et Fili supportaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le deuxième blessé. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que nous arrivions sur la place où Thorin avait fait son discours la veille, là où j'avais pris sa défense.

-Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, on a besoin d'aide, supplia Fili. Mon frère et notre compagne sont malades.  
-Malades ? Mais ce… ce… c'est contagieux ! Non, reculez ! Alfrid ne les laisse pas s'approcher !

 _« Connard ! Enfoiré ! Crétin ! »_ Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche tant j'étais faible, mais j'espérais profondément que je pensais assez fort pour que le Maître les entende.

-S'il vous plaît, plaida Oin, il nous faut des remèdes.  
-Ai-je l'air d'un apothicaire ? On n'en a pas fait assez pour vous ? Le Maître est un homme occupé, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des nains malades tels que vous. Partez vous entendez ? Fichez le camp !

Les mêmes insultes résonnaient dans ma tête envers l'horrible subalterne du Maître, accompagnées de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux. J'avais une envie dévorante de pleurer, mais mes yeux ne l'entendaient pas de la même manière. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était se fermer tant mes paupières étaient lourdes. Non. Je ne dois pas dormir, ça signerait probablement mon arrêt de mort. Mon temps était peut-être compté, mais je ne pouvais abandonner.

Les mouvements de balancelle se firent plus chaotiques. Bofur courait presque. Où allions-nous ?

-B… Bof…  
-Taisez-vous ! Gardez vos forces, vous en avez besoin.

Je fus étonné de l'autorité du nain à la chapka. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas obéir. Il fallait que je sache.

-Ki… Kili… Comment… Va-t-il ?  
-Pas bien. Maintenant silence.

Cette fois-ci, je suivis son ordre. Quelques instants plus tard, Oin frappait à la porte d'une maison qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme que je connaissais et appréciais. Bard.

-Non ! J'en ai fini avec vous, allez-vous en !  
-Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît ! hurla Bofur. Personne ne nous aidera. C'est Kili. Et Chuck. Ils sont malades. Très malades.

Bard nous dévisagea, et vu la tête qu'il fit, les nôtres ne devaient pas rayonner de santé, loin de là. Il s'écarta pour nous laissez rentrer. Précipitamment, notre petit groupe s'infiltra dans la demeure du batelier. Ce fut à ce moment là que le poison atteignit ma poitrine. Je hurlai de douleur sous la sensation. Imaginez une énorme aiguille vous traverser le cœur et vous serez encore à des années lumière de la torture que j'endurais. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes cris de souffrance et j'entendais ceux de Kili répondre aux miens. A cette atrocité se rajoutaient les exclamations de désespoir de nos compagnons et de Bard, résonnant dans ma tête comme des milliers d'échos.

 _-Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? demanda Fili à Oin.  
_ _-Il me faut des herbes, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre.  
_ _-J'ai de la morelle, de la camomille… énuméra Bard.  
_ _-Ça ne me sert à rien ! s'énerva le médecin. Vous auriez de la feuille des rois ?  
_ _-Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe. On la donne aux porcs.  
_ _-Mauvaise herbe ? Aux porcs ? réfléchit Bofur. Très bien. Vous ne bougez pas !_

 _Alors qu'il venait de donner l'ordre le plus idiot du monde aux deux malades, le nain coiffé d'une chapka courut hors de la maisonnée pour chercher la précieuse herbe. Pendant ce temps, Fili et Oin essayaient tant bien que mal de stabiliser leurs patients qui se tordaient sous la douleur. Chuck avait les yeux révulsés et le dos cambré sous les effets du poison des orcs, tandis que Kili se déchaînait dans tous les sens comme pour échapper à cette mortelle souffrance. Le désarroi se lisait à présent sur tous les visages des biens portants, se demandant s'ils pourraient sauver leurs amis d'un funeste destin. Bard, bien qu'il appréciait grandement la jeune femme et souhaitait qu'elle vive, s'était un tant soit peu résigné. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer._

 _Un bruit assourdissant les frappa, ainsi qu'un tremblement qui fit vaciller les meubles et tomber de la poussière du plafond. Tous s'arrêtèrent de bouger, excepté les deux malheureux._

 _-Papa ? interpella Sigrid en voyant le regard désemparé de son père.  
_ _-Ça vient de la Montagne._

 _Bain avait vu juste, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le batelier. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Les nains avaient réveillé le dragon. Smaug n'était plus endormi._

 _-Vous devriez nous laisser. Prenez vos enfants et sauvez vous !  
_ _-Et aller où ? demanda Bard au nain blond. Il n'y a nulle part où aller.  
_ _-Nous allons mourir papa ? pleurnicha Tilda.  
_ _-Non chérie.  
_ _-Mais le dragon papa, le dragon va nous tuer !_

 _Un éclair d'illumination traversa Bard. Tendant la main au dessus de lui, il décrocha d'une grosse poutre un long objet noir au bout extrêmement pointu. Une flèche noire, la dernière arme forgée par les nains capable de tuer Smaug._

 _-Pas si je le tue avant._

 _La résolution de Bard était des plus claire. Rien ne pourrait à présent l'arrêter. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne avait réveillé la plus grande menace qui pouvait peser sur son bien le plus précieux : sa famille. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la défendre au péril de sa vie. Ainsi convaincu, le batelier sortit de la maison avec son fils._

 _Alors que tout n'allait pas comme Bard l'aurait souhaité (finir en prison ne faisait pas partie de ses plans), Bofur venait enfin de trouver de la feuille des rois dans la gueule d'un porc. Il s'était empressé de la lui arracher pour retourner à la maisonnée où l'attendaient ses compagnons malades. Seulement, les orcs avaient envahi la ville, l'empêchant bien rapidement de rejoindre sa destination._

 _Au même moment, la demeure du batelier subissait aussi l'assaut des forces d'Azog, terrifiant les trois jeunes enfants et les deux nains encore valides. Chuck et Kili, absorbés par la démence de leur douleur, ne firent pas attention tout de suite à cette attaque._

 _Se défendant tant bien que mal contre les orcs qui débarquaient de toute part, que ce soit des fenêtres ou du toit, il fut bientôt évident que c'était presque voué à l'échec. Cependant, personne ne voulait abandonner, personne ne voulait laisser les deux blessés sans défense._

 _Au fur et à mesure que les cris de Sigrid et Tilda augmentaient, Chuck et Kili essayaient d'émerger pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Si la jeune femme avait réussi à ramener son esprit dans la réalité qui l'entourait, le nain lui avait en plus eu la force de faire bouger son corps comme il l'entendait._

 _Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer une tornade orange et verte. Tauriel, elfe de la Forêt Noire, n'avait pu se résigner à laisser les nains à leur sort. Spécialement Kili, qu'elle savait blessé. Entraînant avec elle son compagnon, Legolas, elle était finalement arrivée à Lacville et se battait aux côtés des nains pour leur survie. Les orcs furent éliminés un par un, ou prirent la fuite._

 _-Vous les avez tous tué ? demanda Bain.  
_ _-Il y en a d'autres, certifia Legolas. Tauriel, venez._

 _L'ordre était sans appel, mais l'elfe rousse hésita tout de même. Elle était venue jusqu'ici dans le but de sauver ce nain qui avait réussi à faire faire des embardées à son cœur._

 _-Nous allons les perdre ! s'énerva Oin._

 _La rouquine regarda les deux corps tombés au sol durant la confrontation. Leurs lèvres étaient devenues noires encre et leurs cris étaient étouffés dans leur gorge œdématiée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre à regrets le prince elfique._

 _Au moment où les elfes quittèrent la petite maison, Bofur arriva avec la feuille des rois entre les mains. Ce fut avec chance qu'il croisa Tauriel en montant les escaliers. Cette dernière vit en la plante le salut du nain et de la jeune femme._

 _-Athelas, fit-elle en arrachant les plants de la main de Bofur.  
_ _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le nain, craignant pour ses amis.  
_ _-Je vais les sauver._

 _Dans la précipitation, ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la maison du batelier. C'est avec beaucoup de peine que les nains remirent les blessés sur leur lit de fortune, car ils se tordaient sous la douleur comme s'ils étaient possédés. Le choix de Tauriel fut vite établi. Elle sauverait le nain en premier. Non pas qu'elle ne désirait pas sauver l'humaine, mais elle voulait avant tout revoir le sourire de Kili. L'elfine prépara l'Athelas avant d'ordonner aux nains de tenir leurs compagnons fermement. Elle appliqua la plante sur la cuisse blessée du nain tout en prononçant des paroles elfiques que seule elle pouvait comprendre._

 _Kili se tordit de douleur sous le traitement, si bien qu'il fallut l'aide des filles de Bard pour le maintenir. Mais bientôt, ses yeux vitreux retrouvèrent leur couleur brune, délaissant les iris nacrés qui faisaient penser à un spectre. Ses traits se détendirent et il regarda sans faillir l'elfe qui chantait sa guérison._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, le poison avait été éliminé de son organisme et son esprit rejoignit pleinement la réalité._

 _-Tauriel ?  
_ _-Restez tranquille, sourit l'intéressée, heureuse qu'il se souvienne d'elle.  
_ _-Vous m'avez sauvé ?  
_ _-Oui.  
_ _-Dépêchez-vous ! Chuck a aussi besoin de votre remède elfique !_

 _Le nain voulut se redresser en entendant l'appel de détresse de son frère._

 _-Chuck… Chuck où est-elle ?  
_ _-Juste à côté. Je vais aller la soigner.  
_ _-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant de vous occuper de moi ?  
_ _-Je…  
_ _-Elle compte plus à mes yeux que tout l'or d'Erebor. Elle est si belle, si scintillante, si rayonnante. Quand elle dort sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, nulle déesse ne peut rivaliser avec elle. Si vous la laissez mourir, je ne pourrai jamais vous le pardonner._

 _Laissant une Tauriel dévastée par les révélations du neveu de Thorin, il s'endormit, s'imaginant non pas dans les bras de Morphée mais dans les bras de sa douce._

 _L'elfe se pencha sur celle qui avait anéanti ses espoirs. Et tout de suite, elle douta. Le visage de l'humaine était déjà creusé par la mort et dans ses yeux dansaient les tréfonds de l'enfer._

 _-Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard… souffla-t-elle en pensant au désespoir que Kili ressentirait.  
_ _-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? s'étrangla Oin.  
_ _-Je suis désolée…  
_ _-Essayez tout de même ! Je vous en prie ! cria Fili._

 _Convaincue que cela serait vain, Tauriel attrapa quand même l'Athelas et le bras de la blessée. Elle aurait au moins tenté l'impossible._

Mon corps tout entier n'était qu'un brasier. Je brûlais littéralement sous les feux de l'enfer. Tout n'était que néant dans ma tête, seules dansaient des ombres terrifiantes sous mes yeux. Une d'entre elle me prit par surprise car sa silhouette était entourée de flammes. Je la sentais presser ma main. Elle voulait me l'arracher ! Je sais que je veux hurler, que je veux me débattre, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive.

Libérez moi de cet enfer, je vous en prie…

Mon vœu fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard. Le paysage ténébreux changea peu à peu pour devenir d'un blanc éclatant. L'ombre de feu se transforma en une elfine qui m'était familière. Les mots de sa langue natale sortaient de sa bouche comme la plus douce des mélodies. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, je la sentis entourer mon doigt d'un linge, signe qu'elle avait guéri ma plaie.

-Dormez, m'ordonna-t-elle de sa voix douce. Vous avez besoin de repos.  
-Dîtes moi… Dîtes moi que vous l'avez sauvé. Dîtes moi que vous avez sauvé Kili.  
-Il va bien. Il dort. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir vous savez ?  
-Merci…

Rassurée, je suivis l'ordre de l'elfe. Je m'endormis, épuisée par la bataille contre le poison qui avait failli gagner. J'avais à présent une dette éternelle envers cette elfe.

 _-Je suis le feu. Je suis… La mort !  
_ _-Qu'avons nous fait ?_

Je me réveillai quelques instants plus tard. Je ne devais avoir dormi que quelques minutes, mais elles furent beaucoup plus réparatrices que toutes les heures que j'avais pu faire les dernières semaines. J'aurais bien sûr voulu dormir plus, mais des cris apeurés et le bruit assourdissant de rafales de vent m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde était terrifié. Je vis Tilda accrochée désespérément à sa peluche. Ni une, ni deux, je me levai pour aller la prendre dans mes bras, même si mes jambes protestaient contre ce lever brutal. Elle s'accrocha à mon haut et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.  
-Le dragon… murmura Oin. Il est réveillé. Il arrive.

Seigneur, que c'était-il passé dans la montagne ?

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa ! Je dois vous avouez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (Mathy, tu es quelqu'un de sadique tu sais, à aimer écrire la souffrance de tes personnages ?). Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez vous ? Laissez moi une review pour me le dire ^^  
Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour bonjour !_  
 _Mais mais mais... Que ce passe-t-il ? On est vendredi et un chapitre sort ? Mathy, es-tu malade ?_  
 _Je ne suis pas malade du tout nahmaisoh ! Petite explication : demain, je ne suis pas là de la journée ni de la soirée. Du coup, il est sûr et certain que je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitre ce samedi. Alors au lieu d'être en retard comme d'habitude (que voulez-vous, j'aime me faire désirer ;) ), je le poste plus tôt ! Je suis gentille non ? (Vaut mieux à l'approche de Noël me diriez vous :p )_  
 _Enfiiiiiin bref... Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je regagne un peu de lecteurs/lectrices au fur et à mesure, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. J'vous aimes tous mes petits, et je vous aimerai encore plus si vous me laissiez une review lors de votre passage 3 En parlant de review :_

 _ **Bestsisterever** : Evidement que je l'ai mis nidouille ! Chose promise, chose due !_  
 _ **apotterhead** : Il n'y a pas de honte va :p Mais vous êtes des fous à vouloir Chuck et Thorin ensemble, Erebor n'y survivrait pas mdr ^^ Merci pour ta review :*_

 _Merci aussi à **Laclea** et **Naerysi** pour leur review, ça me touche énormément. Merci aussi à ma **speedybetatomate** pour son travail, sa patiente et nos délires complètement barjo ! Bombur t'embrasse **Milyi** ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 :_

-On va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Il est trop tard ?  
-Non Tilda, murmurai-je à son oreille. Nous n'allons pas mourir.

A vrai dire, j'essayais de me convaincre moi même, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné. Comment pourrions-nous échapper à un dragon ?

Le bruit que nous entendions était assourdissant. Comme un coup de vent que l'on se prend directement dans l'oreille. Tauriel sortit pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard, paniquée même si elle semblait vouloir le cacher.

-Le temps presse, il faut partir.

Fili s'empressa d'aider Kili à se lever, tandis que Tilda, toujours accrochée à mon haut, continuait de me soutenir d'une certaine manière.

-Ça va, je peux marcher, s'énerva le nain brun.  
-Et toi ? me demanda la cadette de Bard.  
-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien.

Elle me sourit timidement, heureuse de pouvoir aider même si elle était terrifiée.

-Nous ne partons pas. Pas sans notre père, s'interposa Bain alors que tout le monde enfilait des vêtements plus ou moins chauds.  
-Si vous restez, s'impatienta Tauriel, tes sœurs vont mourir. Est-ce ce que ton père voudrait ?

Cette réplique assez froide convainquit l'aîné, qui enfila lui aussi un manteau. Nous sortîmes de la maison aussi vite que possible. Une ombre passa dans les nuages. Le dragon… Je sentis Tilda tressaillir contre mon corps et je resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle.

-Donnez moi la main ! nous ordonna Fili une fois sur une petite barque. Vite, il faut y aller !  
-Dépêchons, allez ! s'impatienta l'elfe.  
-Allez Kili, fit son frère en l'attrapant par le bras.  
-Chuck, Tilda, dépêchez-vous.

Bofur nous aida à monter dans l'embarcation. Les habitants de la petite ville couraient sur les pontons, entre les maisons, paniqués. Assise dans la barque, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de trembler. J'étais morte de trouille. Tilda avait quitté mes bras pour rejoindre ceux de sa sœur. Je me sentais encore plus perdue sans ce petit corps frêle contre le mien. Je n'arrêtai pas de regarder le ciel, sursautant dès que le dragon passait au dessus de nos têtes. Je fis un bon de plus quand une main se posa sur ma cuisse. Kili, qui était assis à mes côtés, m'envoya un regard rassurant. Même si l'on y voyait la peur, ses yeux eurent pour don de m'apaiser. Mais pas trop quand même, faut pas abuser non plus !

Fili et Bofur menaient le bateau à l'aide de deux grandes perches. Pour un peu, j'aurai pu me croire à Venise. Un homme qui me plaît à mes côtés, une gondole, une ville sur l'eau… Le petit problème, c'est qu'ici, il y a un gros et méchant dragon qui n'attend que le bon moment pour faire un joli feu de camp !

Tauriel était comme une figure de proue, à l'avant, en train de regarder dans toutes les directions pour trouver une échappatoire. Chose que je ne pensais pas possible, mais sait-on jamais.

Puis le carnage commença.

Smaug cracha ses premières flammes qui brûlèrent une partie de la ville. J'entendais les cris de douleur des personnes prisent dans le tourbillon infernal de l'arme du dragon. La main de Kili quitta ma cuisse pour entourer mes épaules afin de me serrer contre lui. Je tremblais de peur, je ne voulais pas mourir.

Des flammes passèrent dans notre dos, nous envoyant une vague de chaleur de plein fouet. Je regrettai d'avoir mis un manteau, car la température m'étouffait. Cependant, je ne fis pas de mouvement pour l'enlever, je ne voulais pas me séparer un seul instant de la présence de Kili contre moi.

-Attention ! hurla Fili.

Nous venions de rentrer dans une barque imposante à un croisement. Je me mis à crier de peur, tout comme les filles de Bard, lorsque je vis notre embarcation presque chavirer.

-Allons, du nerf ! Plus vite !

Je relevai la tête pour voir le Maître de Lacville crier sur ses hommes pour faire avancer leur bateau. Il était rempli d'or et d'argent, de vaisselle précieuse et de boucliers de fortune. Il était tellement plein que certaines pièces de sa cargaison tombaient à l'eau.

-Mon or, mon or !  
-Bien fait, espèce de pochtron égoïste !  
-Chuck !  
-Pas la peine de me réprimander Kili, c'est la vérité.

Il haussa les épaules, même s'il savait que j'avais raison. J'abandonnai vite ma préoccupation pour l'ivrogne qui servait de chef à cette petite ville pour me reconcentrer sur les flammes qui dansaient de plus en plus autour de nous.

-Kili, j'ai peur…  
-Je sais. Ne crains rien, je suis là, je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger.

Pas du tout rassurée par ses paroles, je me serrai d'avantage contre lui en pleurant en silence. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Pas même lorsque je m'étais faite agresser par l'orc dans Grenoble, ni quand nous avions subit la bataille des géants de pierre, ni même lorsque j'avais failli tomber de cette falaise. J'étais tout simplement terrifiée à l'idée de perdre mes amis et de périr sous les flammes du dragon pourpre.

La ville n'était plus qu'un brasier et les maisons encore debout menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout instant. S'il y avait une représentation exacte de l'enfer, je pense que étions en plein dedans. Le son assourdissant de la cloche mettait de surcroît mes nerfs à vif. Mais quand elle s'arrêta pour laisser place seulement aux cris apeurés, aux flammes qui crépitaient et aux bruits des battements d'ailes de Smaug, je me mis à prier pour qu'elle recommence.

-Père ! s'écria Bain  
-Papa ! répondit sur le même ton Tilda.

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction qu'eux. Sur le clocher, Bard tirait flèche après flèche sur le dragon. Mais que pouvaient faire de simples flèches contre l'armure d'écailles que portait Smaug ?

-Il l'a touché ! Il a touché le dragon ! s'extasia Kili.  
-Non… soupira Tauriel.  
-Si ! Il a atteint sa cible, je l'ai vu.  
-Les flèches ne peuvent percer son cuir.  
-Tauriel a raison Kili, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Balin nous a raconté que seule une flèche noire pouvait transpercer le corps d'un dragon.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cri de Bofur m'interpela. Bain venait d'attraper une corde et avait quitté la barque pour se retrouver sur un ponton.

-Bain ! Reviens !

Malgré nos cris désespérés, le fils de Bard continuait sa course folle entre les filets de pêche et autres objets.

-Laissez le. On ne peut pas revenir.  
-Mais Tauriel, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi !  
-Damoiselle Chuck, si vous voulez sauver tout ceux sur cette barque, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Maudite elfe, elle avait raison. Et cela me fendait le cœur de devoir abandonner quelqu'un pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Mes pleurs se joignirent à ceux de Sigrid et Tilda, qui voyaient leur frère probablement pour la dernière fois. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au fils aîné du batelier avant qu'il disparaisse de ma vue. Ce qu'il venait de sortir d'une des barques me laissa sans voix : une flèche noire.

 _Tous regardaient la ville du lac brûler au loin, un sentiment de culpabilité les rongeant jusqu'à la moelle. Ils avaient réveillé le dragon et abandonné leurs amis à leur triste sort. Certains pleuraient, d'autres non par un surplus de fierté. Tous regardaient la ville du lac brûler au loin, sauf un. Un nain aveuglé par la retrouvaille de son trésor et royaume. Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, était possédé par le Mal du Dragon._

Nous vîmes le dragon se poser et parler au clocher, là où se devinaient les silhouettes de Bard et Bain. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Les cris de panique et de douleur semblaient avoir percé mes tympans. Le dragon bougea, s'avançant vers le clocher en ruines telle la mort qu'il était. Un hoquet d'incompréhension sortit de mes lèvres jusqu'alors pincées d'effroi. Smaug venait de se stopper dans sa course meurtrière et s'envolait maintenant en flèche en hurlant de douleur. Il peinait à bouger ses ailes cela se voyait. Et puis le feu naissant qui brûlait depuis de nombreuses secondes au fond de sa gorge s'éteignit. Il tomba en piquet, sa chute le faisant s'écraser au milieu de la ville. Le dragon était mort.

-Il a réussi ! Il a réussi ! s'extasia Bofur.  
-Nous sommes sauvés, sourit Tauriel.  
-Le dragon est mort ! Tu t'en rends compte Chuck ? Le dragon est mort !  
-Ou… Oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me secouer comme un prunier Kili.

J'avais compris, certes, mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Le nain arrêta de me balloter dans tout les sens pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et déposer un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres. Il s'éloigna de moi tout sourire et moi je restai muette. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Finalement, je lui rendis son sourire, heureuse d'être en vie, de m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts et d'être auprès de lui. Il m'avait tellement manqué depuis l'épisode du cachot, mon prince d'Erebor.

Il ne nous manquait plus qu'une seule chose à présent. Il nous fallait aller dans cette foutue montagne pour découvrir si nous étions les seuls membres de la compagnie encore en vie ou pas. Alors que nous discutions de ça avec Fili, Oin, Bofur et Kili, quelques sanglots dissimulés arrivèrent jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Sigrid ? Tilda ? Que ce passe-t-il ? dis-je en me tournant vers elles.  
-Croyez-vous que notre père et notre frère soient toujours en vie ? demanda l'aînée.  
-Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Sans eux, nous ne serions plus de ce monde en ce moment même.  
-Et s'ils sont morts ? Qu'allons nous devenir ?  
-Ne pense pas ainsi Tilda. Regarde, le jour commence à pointer son nez, là, derrière cette colonne de fumée. Je jure qu'avant de rejoindre Erebor pour retrouver mes compagnons, je t'aiderai à retrouver Bard et Bain. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
-Je me joindrai aux recherches aussi ! sourit Kili.  
-Moi aussi ! acquiesça son frère.  
-Il en sera de même pour moi bien sûr. Bofur, tu seras de la partie aussi ?  
-Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu Oin ?

Alors que Bofur et Oin se chamaillaient, je regardai l'horizon s'éclaircir. J'avais hâte que le soleil se lève et nous caresse de ses rayons bienveillants suite à la désolation de Smaug. Je voulais retrouver le batelier et son fils, je voulais prendre un bateau pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la rive, je voulais escalader les falaises pour retrouver la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Et puis au pire, si ils avaient eu la bonne idée de mourir, je les tue.

 _La nouvelle de la mort du dragon atteignit rapidement Erebor. Bilbon et Balin le certifièrent et les corbeaux s'en revenaient vers la Montagne, signe que le danger avait disparu._

 _De longues minutes passèrent à féliciter la providence d'avoir évincer Smaug le terrible. Puis tous les nains et le hobbit furent à nouveau dans les couloirs et salles d'Erebor. Si certains découvraient encore les merveilles des salles, les sculptures des colonnes ou les pièces aux murs d'or, l'un d'entre eux s'était isolé. Là où il se trouvait à présent, il était sûr et certain que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Probablement parce que personne ne s'attendait à le voir ici. Il était dans une salle sombre et froide. Petite à l'odeur âpre, où quelques corps sans vie étaient couverts d'une couche excessive de poussière. Il inspira un grand coup, mais le regretta aussitôt. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de se plonger dans ses pensées, ce pour quoi il était venu s'isoler. Il avait mal. Ses camarades venaient probablement de périr sous le feu du dragon. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils aient survécu. Son cœur se tordit à cette idée. Puis ce fut comme un énorme coup de poignard quand il réalisa que Chuck était devenue un tas de cendres au milieu de tant d'autres. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement en s'empêchant de hurler son désespoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer sur son sort. Cette femme venue d'un autre monde avait su toucher son cœur d'homme réputé insubmersible. Elle avait même réussi à lui faire du mal en se rapprochant d'un autre plutôt que de venir à lui. Il pouvait le comprendre Kili était un beau nain, gentil, charmeur et attentionné alors que lui n'avait jamais montré de tendresse à son égard. Il n'en voulait pas à Kili, il en voulait à Chuck. C'était lui qu'elle aurait du choisir ! Lui et personne d'autre ! Il tapa violemment contre le mur, lui laissant des marques sanglantes sur les phalanges. Il tomba sur les genoux, sans s'empêcher de pleurer son désarroi. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre maintenant qu'elle était morte. Il ne pourrait jamais passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, il ne pourrait plus jamais voir la lueur de défi et la flamme de vie qui dansaient habituellement dans ses yeux, il ne pourrait jamais la faire sienne. Kili savait-il la chance qu'il avait eut en étant à ses côtés ? Avait-il finalement pris conscience du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire dans la prison des elfes de Mirkwood ? Il espérait que Chuck ne l'ait pas pardonné avant sa mort. Comme ça, quand il les retrouverait dans l'au delà, il en profiterait pour la faire venir à lui. Son sourire se tordit dans un rictus machiavélique avant de s'effacer brutalement. Il aurait préféré la voir à ses côtés, là, maintenant, plutôt que de l'imaginer dans son linceul blanc et mortuaire. Il baissa les yeux, triste et démuni._

 _Une voix arriva finalement à son oreille. Une voix à la fois froide et chaleureuse, triste et joyeuse._

 _-Tes désirs et tes pulsions sont accentués depuis que tu es à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _-Qui es-tu ?  
_ _-Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ?  
_ _-Chuck ?  
_ _-Oui, c'est moi.  
_ _-Tu as donc péri…  
_ _-Ne soit pas triste, mon tendre nain. Tu me retrouveras un jour.  
_ _-Tu m'attendras ?  
_ _-Le temps qu'il faudra. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
_ _-Ta question ?  
_ _-Tes désirs et tes pulsions sont accentués depuis que tu est à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _-Oui… Serait-ce…?  
_ _-Non, c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Seuls les faibles succombent à ce mal. Prends par exemple Thror, fils de Dain.  
_ _-Il n'était pas…  
_ _-Si ! Il l'était ! gronda la voix de Chuck, qui perdit toute chaleur et joie en cet instant._

 _Il frissonna. Un froid mortel s'était installé dans la pièce. Il en était même arrivé à faire des petits nuages lors de son expiration. Et quelques instants après, l'atmosphère se réchauffa, au moment où la jeune femme se remit à parler._

 _-Excuse-moi de m'être emportée.  
_ _-Tu n'as pas à le faire.  
_ _-Si. Je comprends tellement de choses depuis ma mort. Je ne peux te laisser défendre ce pauvre fou._

 _Elle lui murmura une autre chose à l'oreille, avant de lui jurer qu'elle reviendrait quand il aurait besoin d'elle. La voix s'éloigna de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe dans la petite salle._

 _Il sourit. Elle avait raison. Il sortit la tête haute de la pièce. Son rôle dans cette vie était loin d'être achevé, il lui fallait se mettre au boulot._

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui me plaît un peu moins que les deux précédents mais il est bien là ;)  
Alors, ce dernier passage... Confirme-t-il vos doutes ? En créé-t-il de nouveaux ? Dites moi tout dans une petite review :p  
Je vous laisse, je vais finir ma dépression maintenant que j'ai terminé "Saint Seiya" d en passant par toutes les lettres de l'alphabet.  
Bisous !_

 _Mathy_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Helloooooooow tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? De mon côté tout pourrait aller bien si Fairy Tail ne faisait pas des fins aussi atroces. Mais là n'est pas le sujet._

 _Je vous propose un nouveau chapitre en bonne et due forme et à l'heure ! Comment je suis forte parfois ;) (euuuumh...) Enfin bref passons si vous le voulez bien !_  
 _Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui passent sur cette fiction, qu'elles laissent ou non une review. Je vous dois beaucoup, c'est grâce à vous que cette aventure continue ! Coeur sur vos fesses :* 3_

 _ **apotterhead** : Je vois que ce dernier passage en italique à lever tout soupçon ^^ En même temps, même si ce n'est pas dis explicitement, c'est d'une évidence à couper le souffle ^^ Quand à Thorin et Chuck... Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! La Bataille des Cinq Armées sera dans deux ou trois chapitres je pense ^^ Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, ça me fait chaud au coeur !_  
 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Tu es pardonnée pour tout, ne t'en fais pas ;) Alala tant de haine envers Tauriel ^^ Mais je comprends pas pourquoi, elle est gentille et elle sauve des vies ! Ah oui, mais elle cherche des noises à Chuck x) Tu pensais à Bofur ? J'avais jamais imaginé que mon italicnain puisse donné l'impression que c'était ce fameux nain à la chapka ^^ Et qui est ce quelqu'un d'autre ? :) Merci à toi pour cette belle review toute touchante et pleine d'encouragements. Des gros bisous 3 _

_Merci aussi à **Laclea** et ma **milyi** d'amour pour leur review (et ton travail de pro petite tomate !)_

 _Je vous laisse à la découverte de cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 :_

Le jour se leva enfin complètement. Nous venions de rejoindre la rive la plus proche, là où les survivants de l'attaque de Smaug s'étaient réfugiés. Nous descendîmes de la barque avant de commencer à slalomer entre les blessés et les maigres provisions que certains avaient réussi à sauver.

-Papa !

Les deux filles du batelier ne cessaient de l'appeler, le désespoir et la peur dans la voix.

-Bard ! Bard !

Nos cris se joignaient aux leurs. Sans compter l'impatience que nous avions tous à rejoindre la Montagne Solitaire, nous voulions absolument retrouver l'homme qui nous avait aidé. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je vis le nombre de corps que l'on retirait de l'eau. Et si…? Non, je n'avais pas le droit de penser négativement.

-Papa !

Je me retournai pour voir Tilda et Sigrid courir dans les bras de leur père. A ses côtés se tenait Bain, lui aussi sain et sauf.

-Dieu soit loué Bard, vous êtes vivant ! souriai-je en m'approchant de lui.  
-Et vous vous êtes en bien meilleur état que lorsque je vous ai quitté, me répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'était Bard ! C'est lui qui a tué le dragon, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois, cria un homme dans la foule. Il a abattu la bête, il l'a tuée avec une flèche noire.

Les cris d'allégresse de la population s'élevèrent alors que le batelier se renfrognait.

-Il va falloir vous y faire Bard. Vous êtes encore plus célèbre qu'avant.  
-Je vous remercie de votre soutien, Dame Chuck.

Les habitants de Lacville se bousculèrent pour le remercier. L'homme resta humble, lançant seulement des signes de tête de temps à autre.

Mono sourcils essaya de se faire remarquer en proclamant Bard comme son champion. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était plus ridicule qu'autre chose et qu'il ennuyait fortement tout le monde. Et lorsqu'on l'accusa de voleur, il essaya par maintes pirouettes de prouver le contraire. Oh, mais c'est que je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

-Menteur ! Vous et le Maître de cette ville avez failli nous renverser avec votre bateau rempli à ras bord d'or et d'argent. Vous n'êtes qu'un minable, un manipulateur de pacotille et un beau connard.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix, le Maître m'a obligé.  
-Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la Reine des Elfes ! Vous prenez vraiment tout le monde pour des imbéciles !  
-Non, je vous le jure je…  
-Silence ! Fermez la ! Je ne suis pas celle qui devrait vous faire ce sermon, chaque habitant de cette ville le mérite dix fois plus que moi.

Je tournai les talons pour rejoindre les nains qui m'attendaient. Mais quand j'entendis le misérable nabot m'insulter de folle furieuse, je lui refis face pour lui envoyer mon poing directement dans son nez qui craqua sous le coup.

-Et ça, c'est pour avoir tenté d'abuser de moi dans vos couloirs dépravés la nuit, avant le départ de nos amis pour Erebor !

Je finis par m'éloigner de lui, sous les applaudissements de la ville. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, mais j'avoue que ce petit moment de gloire me plaisait bien (même si j'avais sacrément mal aux phalanges). Fili s'approcha de moi, le regard rempli de fierté.

-Tu as vraiment un sacré coup de poing, Chuck. Kili, ne la met pas en colère si tu tiens à ton visage.

Un fou rire nous gagna, interrompu par Bard qui venait nous dire au revoir. Il est vrai qu'il était temps pour nous de rejoindre la Montagne.

Kili, Fili, et Bofur mirent une petite barque à l'eau. Nous remerciâmes une fois de plus Bard et ses enfants, ainsi que Tauriel et l'elfe blond qui était revenu entre temps (j'avais d'ailleurs appris qu'il ne s'appelait pas blondinet mais Legolas). Les deux elfes devaient d'ailleurs partir eux aussi, et ils prirent congé des habitants d'Esgaroth. Je les regardai s'éloigner avant de monter dans la barque.

Les quatre nains ramaient. On m'avait formellement interdit de toucher une rame à cause de ma blessure, ce qui m'avait, au départ, fort déplu. J'avais, une fois de plus, la sensation d'être inutile. Mais maintenant, j'étais bien contente, au vu de la distance non négligeable que nous avions à parcourir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder par dessus mon épaule les survivants de l'attaque du dragon. De loin, on aurait dit une fourmilière, tout le monde s'agitant à droite à gauche pour récupérer tout ce qui pouvait être sauvé ou aider à la reconstruction de la ville désormais en cendres. J'espérais revoir Bard et sa famille un jour. Ils allaient me manquer si jamais je rentrais. Si jamais ? C'était la première fois que l'idée de rester ici me traversait un tant soit peu l'esprit. J'haussai les épaules et levai le regard vers le sommet de la Montagne Solitaire. J'avais peur de ce que nous allions trouver à l'intérieur. Nos amis avaient-ils réchappé à cette aventure ? Je n'avais de cesse de me questionner. Mes mains étaient moites et j'avais beau les essuyer sans relâche sur mon pantalon, la sueur ne semblait pas vouloir s'enlever. La fin de la traversée me sembla de plus en plus longue, alors que les nains accentuaient leurs mouvements de rames pour nous faire arriver plus vite. Ils semblaient persuadés que les autres membres de la compagnie étaient toujours en vie. J'avais envie d'y croire, mais après avoir vu le massacre d'Esgaroth, je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Tout ça était de ma faute.

La vérité me gifla avec violence. J'étais la Voyageuse qui aurait dû empêcher la perte de cette quête. En restant à Lacville, j'avais abandonné Thorin et les autres, ne leur laissant aucune chance de survie. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me mordis les joues brutalement pour ne pas les laisser couler. Je voyais devant moi, les visages remplis d'excitation des quatre nains. Comment allaient-ils réagir en découvrant les corps calcinés ou dévorés de leurs compagnons ? Ils allaient me détester en apprenant que j'étais responsable. Je me détestais déjà, alors qu'allait-il en être d'eux ?

Kili se tourna vers moi, un sourire étincelant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

Je lui répondis par le sourire le plus faux que je pouvais faire, ne pouvant parler. Ma voix aurait sans aucun doute tremblé, trahissant mon état de désarroi.

La petite barque s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard sur la terre ferme. Je pris sur moi pour arrêter le tremblement de mes mains lorsque Bofur m'aida à descendre. Le silence m'avait envahi. Je n'osais plus rien dire et mes pieds étaient soudainement devenus la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Je ne voulais pas croiser leur regard espérant. Je voulais disparaître sous terre et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Une nouvelle ascension commença. Elle fut douloureuse, de par le fait que j'étais encore affaiblie de ma blessure, et qu'il manquait cruellement quelque chose à cette énième escapade en montagne. Il manquait Bilbon et son entrain, Bombur et son souffle erratique, Dwalin et son assurance hors paire, Ori et son pas léger, Thorin et ses insultes envers le temps qui passe. Il manquait la compagnie du nain Ecu-De-Chêne.

De nouvelles larmes brouillèrent ma vue, sans pour autant couler. Je voulais passer mes derniers instants auprès de ces nains qui m'appréciaient encore… Pour le moment.

-Chuck, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Euh… Oui bien sûr Fili, pourquoi ?

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé, par je ne sais quel miracle.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et tu fixes sans arrêt tes pieds…  
-Oh, ça ? Je me concentre. J'essaye de ne pas tomber.

Il se mit à rire. Une vraie comédienne. Je n'étais pas fière de mon mensonge. Je n'avais pas le choix. En vérité, je l'avais, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de leur annoncer le funeste spectacle qu'ils allaient trouver.

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions devant les grandes portes d'Erebor. Si les nains s'étaient extasiés de plus en plus en s'en approchant, mon cœur était pris dans un étau qui se resserrait à chaque pas. Le pas de la porte était couvert d'une fine pellicule de neige. J'aurais probablement souri en d'autres circonstances, moi qui aimais tellement cette poudre blanche et l'hiver…

Arrivés au ponton qui rejoignait le chemin de la montagne et l'édifice en ruine suite au passage de Smaug Kili, Fili, Bofur et Oin se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la montagne. Je les suivis à contre cœur. Mon âme était rongée par la culpabilité et la peur, par la peine et la douleur.

-Hé ho ! cria Bofur une fois à l'intérieur de l'immense caverne. Bombur ? Bifur ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Les autres se joignirent à ses cris, sans réponse. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. La petite lueur d'optimisme qui avait tenté de briller en moi jusqu'à présent s'éteignit définitivement.

Mes compagnons ne semblaient pas avoir dit leur dernier mot. Ils se mirent à courir dans tout Erebor, cherchant une chimère. Je n'avais aucunement la force de leur dire la vérité, si bien que je les suivis uniquement pour ne pas rester seule dans cette demeure de pierre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous descendions un escalier interminable, une voix résonna, me glaçant jusqu'aux os. Serait-il possible que…?

-Attendez ! répéta la voix.  
-C'est Bilbon ! cria Fili. Il est vivant.  
-Arrêtez-vous, arrêtez vous !  
-Bilbon ! m'écriais-je en le voyant arriver. Dieu soit loué, vous êtes en vie !

Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je le pris de cours puisqu'il s'arrêta de parler, hésitant.

-J'avais si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, soupirai-je de bonheur.  
-Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie, mais vous devez vous en aller. Nous devons tous nous en aller.

Je me reculai pour planter mon regard dans ses yeux. On y lisait très clairement la peur et l'incertitude. Pitié, dîtes moi qu'il n'y a pas un mini Smaug dans cette montagne ! Si ?

-On vient juste d'arriver, s'indigna Bofur.  
-J'ai essayé de lui parler, il n'écoute rien…  
-De quoi parlez vous ? cria Oin qui ne se rendait pas compte que nous l'entendions à la perfection.  
-Thorin ! pesta le hobbit. Il est en bas depuis des jours. Il ne dort pas, il mange à peine, il n'est plus lui même… Plus du tout. C'est cet endroit ! Je crois qu'un mal sévit ici.  
-Un mal ? demanda Kili. Quelle sorte de mal ?

Personne ne lui répondit. En revanche, Fili continua de descendre les escaliers malgré la recommandation du Semi-Homme. Quand à moi, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'au moins deux personnes de la compagnie avaient survécu. Je ne doutais maintenant plus pour les autres. En revanche, si Bilbon disait vrai, Thorin avait changé. Cette optique me laissait un sentiment de malaise qui me tordait l'estomac.

Je fus sortie de mon angoisse intérieure par le hobbit qui essayait de retenir Fili. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, tout le monde les suivit, descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous devant une grande salle où jonchaient des milliards de pièces d'or, des millions de pierres précieuses et des milliers de bijoux. C'était impressionnant. Les nains étaient avides d'or, je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps, mais à ce point là, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait un seul et unique nain. Thorin. Il semblait ivre de sa richesse, se complaisant à marcher dans les pièces d'or. Une image de l'oncle Picsou se mit à danser devant mes yeux et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Même si je doutais que Thorin connaisse cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aimerait être comparé à un vieux canard.

-De l'or… Au delà de toute mesure, au delà du chagrin et des souffrances…

La voix du souverain fit rouler une goutte de sueur le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tout en effaçant directement mon esquisse de sourire. Elle était rauque et tellement différente du nain qui avait quitté Lacville. Rien que ces quelques mots avaient réussi à me terroriser assez pour que je me cache derrière Kili.

Thorin leva finalement le regard vers notre petit groupe. D'abord surpris, la fierté se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il présentait son trésor à ses compagnons. Il lança un rubis à Fili qui l'attrapa sans aucun effort.

-Bienvenue, mes chers neveux, dans le royaume d'Erebor !

Son dernier mot résonna dans la caverne, tel un écho vide de toute âme. Bofur et Oin saluèrent Thorin d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, pressés de sortir de cet endroit et de retrouver leurs compagnons. Bilbon les suivit sans demander son reste, probablement habitué au comportement étrange du nain. Les deux frères s'inclinèrent. Comme j'étais toujours cachée derrière Kili, le fait qu'il se penche en avant me priva de ma cachette. Le regard glacial de Thorin me transperça le corps de toutes parts.

-Vous… grogna-t-il.

Son ton était dur et cruel. Par chance, Kili se redressa assez vite pour me dissimuler à nouveau derrière sa carrure et je les suivis aussi vite que je le pouvais lorsqu'il quittèrent la salle. Je sentais le regard du Roi sur ma nuque, appuyé et dangereux.

-Ton oncle me fait peur, avouai-je à Kili une fois hors de la vue et de l'entente de Thorin.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va lui passer.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter. Je le rangeai dans un coin de mon cerveau quand les retrouvailles commencèrent entre la compagnie et notre petit groupe. Tous se jetèrent dans les bras des uns des autres et je fus grandement étonnée quand Dwalin me serra fermement contre son torse. Il ne m'avait pas habitué à tant d'effusion de sentiments depuis que je les avais rejoint aux abords de la Comté. Les autres se contentèrent de me serrer le bras ou l'épaule, ajoutant un petit mot comme quoi ils étaient contents que je sois toujours des leurs.

Une larme de joie coula sur ma joue. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait péri durant ce périple. C'était un véritable miracle !

-Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter, murmura Kili derrière moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu crois que j'allais vraiment avaler ton histoire ? Je sais que tu n'étais pas concentrée sur tes pas, mais terrifiée à l'idée de ne trouver que des cadavres dans cette montagne.  
-Mais que…  
-Je commence à te connaître, m'interrompit le nain. Cela fait plus de six mois que nous voyageons ensemble !

Il me laissa abasourdie pour rejoindre les autres autour de la table. Attendez, quoi ? Six ? Je savais bien que j'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, mais de là à avoir passer tout ce temps ici… Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avais-je pus passer autant de mois ici, alors que j'avais l'impression que ma venue dans ce monde remontait à deux semaines à peine ?

Je m'assis entre Bilbon et Bofur, l'esprit rongé par ma découverte. M'avait-on recherché dans mon monde ? Était-on inquiet de ma disparition ?

Sentant les larmes remonter violement, je m'intéressai à la conversation qui se déroulait sous mes yeux pour penser à autre chose.

-Depuis notre arrivée, nous la cherchons, se plaignait Dori. Impossible de mettre la main dessus parmi tous ces trésors.  
-Thorin ne nous laisse presque pas de répit, enchaîna Ori.  
-Que cherchez vous au juste ? demandai-je.  
-L'Arkenstone, le joyau du Roi, me répondit Dwalin. Une pierre magnifique à l'éclat puissant. Le cœur de la montagne.  
-Pourquoi Thorin la veut-il ?  
-Cette pierre lui donne le droit de régner. D'être le Roi devant lequel tous les autres peuples s'inclinent, m'expliqua Balin.  
-Je vois… Et quelqu'un saurait m'expliquer pourquoi Thorin a l'air d'être possédé ?

La question qui me brûlait les lèvres était posée. Le silence se fit alors maître dans la pièce. Tous se regardaient, personne n'osait parler. Je savais qu'en parler mettrait les nains dans un embarras profond, mais je n'avais pu me retenir. Le regard que Thorin m'avait lancé n'avait plus rien d'humain, je voulais en connaître la raison.

Alors que le nain à la barbe blanche ouvrait la bouche pour enfin me répondre, le principal intéressé surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte et aboya sur ses compagnons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Je croyais avoir été clair. Aucun repos avant d'avoir trouvé mon Arkenstone. Alors au boulot !

Tous les nains se levèrent comme un seul homme, obéissant à leur roi. Je suivis le mouvement, tout comme Bilbon.

Des heures passèrent à fouiller les salles remplies d'or et d'argent d'Erebor. Je pestai silencieusement contre Thorin qui nous regardait faire sans remuer la moindre piécette. Seul Bilbon ne subissait aucune remarque lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour souffler. Il eut même le droit de se soustraire à la tâche qui nous incombait.

Le soir arriva avec soulagement. Mes pieds étaient meurtris et je rêvais d'une longue et reposante nuit. Sortant de la pièce, je croisai Bilbon, l'air grave sur son visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Thorin est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Il remet en cause la loyauté de ses compagnons. Je vais voir Balin, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon mutisme, me suivez-vous ?

Je hochai la tête et lui emboîtai le pas. Sur le chemin, Bilbon me montra un couloir où plusieurs portes se dessinaient. Il s'agissait des chambres encore vides mais remises en état pour ceux qui étaient restés à Esgaroth. Je le remerciai de me les avoir montré. Après avoir parler à Balin, il fut décidé que nous prendrions le dîner avant d'aller se coucher. L'appel douloureux de mon ventre se fit entendre à l'évocation de la nourriture, ce qui nous fit rire. Mais nos sourires quittèrent notre visage lorsque des sanglots se firent entendre dans une pièce voisine.

Balin était accoudé à une étagère. C'étaient ses pleurs que nous avions entendu dans le couloir. Nous nous approchâmes et il se tourna vers nous, les yeux et les joues humides de ses larmes.

-Le mal du dragon. J'ai déjà vu cela. Ce regard… Cette obsession…  
-Où ça ? demandai-je.  
-C'est un amour ardent et exclusif, Dame Chuck, Bilbon… Il a rendu fou son grand-père.  
-Balin, s'avança le hobbit… Si Thorin avait l'Arkenstone… Enfin, si on la trouvait, serait-ce bénéfique ?  
-Cette pierre surpasse tout ! C'est le sommet de cet immense trésor. Elle donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède. Cela le sortirait-il de sa folie ? Non, Bilbon… J'ai bien peur que ça ne l'aggrave.  
-Alors il vaudrait mieux ne jamais la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, Dame Chuck, peut-être serait-ce mieux si elle demeure perdue à jamais.

Je baissai la tête, encore plus horrifiée par les révélations de Balin. Ce dernier demandant à rester seul, je suivis Bilbon pour sortir de la pièce. Au détour d'un couloir, nous croisâmes la route de Thorin. Ne pouvant l'éviter, nous avançâmes en silence. Mais alors que je passai au côté du nain, il m'attrapa le bras.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Je lançai un regard de désespoir au Semi-Homme à mes côtés. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'insufflant tout le courage dont il était capable. Cela me détendit un quart de seconde, avant que je ne me rende compte que j'allais me retrouver seule avec Thorin.

* * *

 _Oulalalaaaaaa ! Ca sent le roussi tout ça ^^' Une petite review chers nains et hobbits de mon coeur ? (je suis d'un romantisme fou, c'est du jamais vu !)_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_

 _Besous !_

 _Mathy_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hello ! C'est après avoir regardé la Communauté de l'Anneau que je me penche sur FanFiction pour vous proposer un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire ! Mais avant, j'aurais une petite question pour vous : Est-ce qu'il y en a qui regardent **St Seiya** (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque en français). Parce que j'ai écris une courte fiction dessus et je voudrais savoir si je la publiais, est-ce que certain(e)s seraient présent dessus ? Voilà c'est tout !_

 _ **Miss-Fairy** : Rooooh je suis contente que tu aies aimé malgré tout :D Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qui te plaît haha ^^ Je n'ai pas encore écris la Bataille (faudrait que je me bouge un peu le cul quand même xD ) et pour le "talent"... Ben du coup tu verras quand j'aurais avancé ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review :*_

 _Je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ma Beta du tonnerre de Zeus, parce que je lui ai envoyé mon chapitre en correction hier soir et qu'elle l'a corrigé en un éclair. Merci **Milyi** 3_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 :_

Thorin m'entraîna un peu plus loin, comme s'il voulait être absolument sûr que nous étions seuls. Ma bouche était si sèche que je n'arrivais plus à déglutir correctement. J'arrêtai soudainement de respirer quand il me plaqua contre un mur, la lame d'un couteau le long de ma gorge.

-Tho… Thorin, mais que faîtes-vous ?  
-Silence !

Son ordre me glaça le sang. Ses yeux bleu acier avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Il n'était plus le nain qui avait guidé cette compagnie jusqu'ici.

-Thorin, je vous en prie…  
-J'ai compris votre jeu, ne niez rien. Je sais qui vous êtes.  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
-Arrêtez de mentir ! Elle est morte, vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur.  
-Mais de quoi parlez vous ?  
-Taisez-vous ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à berner tout le monde, mais moi, vous ne m'aurez pas. Je connais la vérité. Vous n'êtes pas elle ! Elle est morte ! Elle me l'a dit vous savez, son fantôme me parle. Je ne sais pas quels sont vos desseins sournois, et je n'en ai que faire. Vous ne méritez pas votre vie. Un mensonge aussi énorme sous cette montagne est synonyme de mort !  
-Thorin je vous en prie, pleurai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez me tuer, je n'ai rien fais de mal ! Je vous en prie !

Je vis dans son regard de l'hésitation devant mes pleurs et mes suppliques. Il semblait livrer un combat intérieur. Comme s'il se battait contre le mal du dragon évoqué plus tôt par Balin. Puis ses yeux perdirent à nouveau tout leur éclat. La lame se fit plus insistante sous mon menton. Un filet de sang coula le long de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir le liquide chaud finir sa course entre mes seins. J'allais mourir. Peut-être était-ce cela ma destinée ? Mourir des mains de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. Peut-être mon meurtre servirait à lui faire reprendre contenance et effacer le mal qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans cette foutue montagne. C'était vraiment idiot comme fin. La mort et le destin avaient décidé de cette mauvaise blague, et je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Je n'avais alors qu'une chose à dire avant mon trépas. Des paroles qui j'espère, resteront à jamais gravées dans l'âme du roi. J'inspirai profondément, ancrant mon regard dans le sien, avant de déverser ma colère envers le futur injuste qui m'attendait, envers ce nain qui s'était lâchement laissé corrompre.

-Le Thorin que j'ai appris à connaître pendant cette quête, ce n'est pas vous. Lui était droit, juste et rempli de valeurs. Il ne me portait peut-être pas dans son cœur, mais j'avais confiance en lui, en cette personne qui a su guider sa compagnie jusqu'à Erebor sans en perdre un seul membre ! J'ai répondu de lui à Lacville parce que j'avais confiance en lui ! La personne qui se tient devant moi en ce moment… Vous n'êtes pas lui ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un pâle reflet de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, vous ne méritez pas le titre de Roi sous la Montagne !

Mes paupières se fermèrent. J'étais aussi prête que l'on pouvait l'être à recevoir le coup fatal. Il n'arriva jamais. La prise se desserra autour de moi et l'arme froide quitta mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir le nain s'enfuir en courant.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur, pleurant silencieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était advenu de l'esprit de Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur entrée dans cette montagne pour que le nain change aussi radicalement ?

Ma main se porta à mon cou. Le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler. La plaie ne semblait vraiment pas profonde, contrairement à ce que j'en avais pensé suite à la douleur lancinante. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je ne devais pas rester là. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Thorin et moi, personne. Je me relevai d'un bond et m'éloignai de cet endroit maudit. Mes pas me conduisirent miraculeusement dans l'aile d'Erebor où se tenaient les chambres. J'entrais dans la première et constatai avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, les yeux secs de toutes larmes. Je devais faire abstraction de la scène qui venait de se dérouler au moment du dîner. Il me fallait quelque chose pour cacher l'entaille. Je me redressai pour aller ouvrir la grande armoire. Il y avait là des énormes manteaux qui semblaient peser une tonne et demi, des pantalons, des tuniques en toile… Ces dernières me firent comprendre que j'étais tombée, par chance et par hasard, sur la chambre que l'on m'avait préparé. Les hauts étaient taillés dans une forme plutôt féminine, plus large au niveau de la poitrine que des hanches. Seulement, je doutais fortement que les tenues sous les yeux pourraient m'aller. Je n'avais pas la corpulence d'une naine, même si je n'étais pas fine. J'étais plus grande que la plupart de mes compagnons alors ces vêtements me semblaient particulièrement petits. Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention que les nains avaient eu à mon égard pour les mettre à ma disposition.

Une malle au fond de l'armoire attira mon attention. Je l'ouvris avant de jubiler sur ce que je venais de découvrir. Des écharpes ! Merci Seigneur, me voilà avec une épine dans le pied en moins. J'en pris une qui ressemblait plus à un foulard. Léger et discret, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Il ressemblait un peu à de la soie, mais la texture était aussi différente qu'elle lui ressemblait en tout point. C'était vraiment étrange. De couleur noire aux bordures argentées, il serait parfait pour camoufler la plaie et me protéger en prime des courants d'air de la Montagne Solitaire. Je pris le foulard sous mon bras avant de me rendre à la coiffeuse pour nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé, ainsi que l'entaille.

Contente de mon travail, je passai le morceau de tissu autour de mon cou. Juste quand je terminais de l'arranger, on frappa timidement à ma porte.

-Oui ?

Le grand battant s'ouvrit, laissant la petite tête de Bilbon apparaître.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre chambre.  
-Oui, grâce à vous qui m'avez indiqué comment m'y rendre quelques instants plus tôt.  
-Je vous en prie… Enfin, je suis là pour vous annoncer que le repas va être servi.  
-Merci Maître Sacquet ! Attendez moi, j'arrive. J'ai bien peur que si vous ne me conduisez pas à la salle à manger, je ne l'atteindrai jamais.

Il rigola et attendit patiemment que je traverse l'immense chambre pour le rejoindre. En quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés dans la pièce où tous les nains étaient déjà présents.

-Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour manger !

Je souris à la remarque de Dwalin avant de m'asseoir entre les deux frères de la compagnie. J'étais soulagée de ne pas voir Thorin parmi l'assemblée. Au moins, son absence me redonna de l'appétit. Le repas à base de viande séchée et de fromage me remplit rapidement l'estomac. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais si faim.

Le dîner fut animé par Balin et Bilbon qui racontaient en détails ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lacville. Puis ce fut au tour de Fili et Kili de conter notre aventure sur Esgaroth. Tous furent soulagés d'entendre que Bard et ses enfants étaient sains et saufs, tout en étant désolés pour les pertes qu'avaient subi les hommes en ce jour funeste.

Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé de manger, je me levais et entrepris de débarrasser les assiettes comme à mon habitude. Cependant, Bofur m'en empêcha, m'arrachant la vaisselle des mains.

-Bofur ? Que faîtes-vous ?  
-Je vais me charger de la vaisselle pardi !  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Vous êtes épuisée Chuck, cela se lit dans vos yeux. Vous peinez à les garder ouverts. Filez dormir ou bien vous aurez affaire à moi !

Je lui souris et me retins de l'embrasser devant sa gentillesse. Je souhaitai bonne nuit à la compagnie, puis je me retirai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je m'étais perdue dans Erebor. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir pris le même chemin que nous avions emprunté avec Bilbon ! Je frissonnai à la fois de froid, de fatigue et de peur. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retomber sur Thorin. Si cela venait à arriver, nul doute qu'il ne me laisserait aucune chance de m'expliquer. Je passai la main sous l'étole enroulée autour de mon cou. Comme la plaie n'était pas profonde, je n'en garderai aucune cicatrice, du moins physiquement.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais même pas retourner dans la salle à manger puisque je n'avais plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et pousser un petit glapissement d'effroi.

-Désolé Chuck, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
-Oh Fili, ce n'est que toi…  
-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'attendais personne, mais je voulais éviter quelqu'un, ça c'était une certitude !

-Chuck ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je redressai la tête suite à son exclamation, le regard chargé d'incompréhension. Puis je vis le doigt du nain blond pointé en direction de mon cou. En y portant la main, je me rendis compte que le foulard s'était desserré, laissant apparaître la croûte naissante de ma plaie.

-Oh, ça…  
-Chuck… Que s'est-il passé ?

Il insista lourdement devant mon silence de mort. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais il s'agissait de Thorin… Un membre de sa famille…

-Arrête Fili, ce n'est rien.  
-Ce n'est pas rien. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Chuck !  
-Bien ! m'énervai-je. Si tu veux tout savoir, ton oncle a perdu l'esprit ! Il m'a dit que j'étais morte sous les flammes de Smaug, qu'il voyait mon fantôme, que je n'étais qu'un imposteur ! Il a voulu me tuer Fili, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !  
-Tu dis la vérité ?

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Kili qui avait entendu notre conversation. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça se sache. J'aurais souhaité que notre altercation avec Thorin reste un secret.

-Chuck, réponds moi…  
-Oui, murmurai-je à sa supplique.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il s'écarta de moi. Ses yeux s'étaient noircis de colère, déclenchant un frisson tout du long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Kili…  
-Il a tellement changé, grogna-t-il. Mais que ce passe-t-il dans cette montagne ?  
-Je n'en sais rien mon frère. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que notre charmante demoiselle est fatiguée et certainement perdue. Raccompagne la jusqu'à sa chambre, nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

Le cadet baissa les yeux sur moi. Aussitôt, son regard se radoucit, laissant ses iris bruns reprendre le dessus sur la noirceur. Il me prit doucement la main, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser lui aussi, et me tira doucement dans les couloirs sombres de la montagne. Bientôt le corridor des chambres se dessina devant nous.

-Comment peux-tu te repérer dans ce labyrinthe alors que, comme moi, tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ? soupirai-je.  
-Le pouvoir des nains ma belle, rigola-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Se rendait-il tout simplement compte de ce que sa présence avait comme effet sur ma petite personne ?

Tout naturellement, il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur une chaise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cheminée pour allumer un feu. Bientôt, la chaleur envahit la pièce, réchauffant mon corps fatigué.

Kili n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait les flammes depuis de nombreuses minutes sans dire un mot. Le connaissant, il devait sans doute ressasser ce qu'il avait appris quelques instants plus tôt, ruminant contre le mal qui avait envahi l'esprit de son oncle. Le silence dans la chambre était pesant et inconfortable. Je me levai malgré mes jambes lourdes et la petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait d'aller dormir. Cette dernière se tût instantanément quand je glissai mon corps contre celui, brûlant, de Kili. Mes bras encerclèrent son torse musclé dans un câlin plein de douceur et de chaleur. Je sentais son cœur battre contre moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, déclenchant un frisson bienveillant dans tout mon être.

-Tu as réussi à te réchauffer.  
-Grâce à toi et ton feu.

Il se retourna. Son regard se perdit dans le mien avant qu'il ne me prenne dans une embrassade réconfortante. Son souffle sur ma nuque réveilla un amalgame de sensation dans mes reins. Comment pouvais-je sentir tant de désir dans un tel moment ? Je me mordis fortement la lèvre face à mon égoïsme. Puis je sentis l'étreinte des bras de Kili se défaire. Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour que l'on puisse se voir. Mon souffle se coupa net en voyant la douceur dans ses yeux, mélangée à de l'envie. Ces émotions contrastaient tellement avec la colère dont il avait fait preuve plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Commençant à manquer d'air, j'eus juste le temps d'une respiration avant que les lèvres de Kili ne s'écrasent sur les miennes. C'est à ce moment que je compris à quel point il m'avait manqué depuis ces maudits cachots elfiques. Ma satanée fierté avait failli tout faire foirer.

La main gauche de Kili remonta doucement le long de mon dos pour venir se perdre dans mes cheveux. L'intensité de la sensation me brûla les reins avant de se propager dans toutes mes veines. Je passai mes bras autour de la nuque de mon amant, rapprochant ainsi nos corps et empêchant mes jambes de s'effondrer sous ce torrent d'émotions.

D'un geste impatient, le nain me mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne me faisant pas prier, j'entrouvris ma bouche. Sa langue glissa contre la mienne, entamant un ballet langoureux et passionné. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. En réponse, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches avant de me soulever. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de Kili et doucement, il nous guida jusqu'au lit avant de s'y asseoir. Ainsi, j'étais assise sur ses genoux, le surplombant. Tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts jusqu'à mes épaules, j'embrassai sa mâchoire pour aller mordre son oreille. Un grognement d'envie sortit de sa gorge et d'un geste brusque, il déchira ma tunique. Je couinai de mécontentement. Ainsi périt mon fidèle et unique haut. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder sur le morceau de tissu qui jonchait à présent sur le sol car Kili s'attaquait déjà au haut de mon buste, colorant chaque parcelle de peau en rouge sous l'action de ses dents. Il prit le temps de défaire le corset elfique qui maintenait ma poitrine avant d'emprisonner un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais que gémir de plaisir, tremblante comme une feuille contre son corps.

Je lui enlevai finalement son haut pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Sa bouche quitta mes seins pour remonter le long de mon cou, le léchant et le mordillant, avant de venir ressaisir ma bouche en feu de la sienne. Je me perdis dans ce baiser bestial, griffant par la même occasion les épaules de Kili. Ce dernier se leva et me posa au sol.

Malgré mes jambes fragilisées par le désir, je restai debout. Je vis mon amant envoyé valser au loin son pantalon avant de s'agenouiller à mes pieds pour enlever le mien. Ses gestes lents étaient une véritable torture, si bien que je fus obligée de le supplier pour qu'il accélère. Je le sentis sourire contre ma cuisse, déclenchant un frisson brûlant sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Une fois débarrassée de mes dernières couches de vêtements, je me penchai sur le visage de Kili pour l'embrasser. Un baiser plein de douceur, pour lui faire partager tout le bonheur que je ressentais en sa présence, en cet instant. Il se remit alors debout pour me faire face.

Pendant de longues secondes, ce fut un échange de simplicité et… d'amour ? Oui, je pense que l'on peut appeler ça comme cela. Cependant, le désir de s'unir ne me permit pas de me pencher plus sur certains sentiments qui passaient entre nous.

Kili me souleva par les hanches pour que j'enroule à nouveau mes jambes autour de son bassin. Sans convention, il plongea en moi, m'arrachant un cri d'extase tandis que ma tête valsait vers l'arrière. Aidée par le support que m'offrait ses bras, j'ondulai le bassin, sentant son membre gorgé de sang me posséder presque entièrement.

Le nain tremblait contre moi et il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'il ne me couche sur le lit, s'allongeant sur moi. J'aimai la façon dont il me dominait en ce moment. Son aura désireuse et possessive m'écrasait de la plus délicieuse des façons. Ses vas-et-viens commencèrent doucement puis devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds, me faisant voir des étoiles.

Nos corps tremblaient en rythme avec nos gémissements d'extases, deux musiciens synchronisés dans la plus pure des luxures. Notre morceau de plaisir interdit atteignit son paroxysme, nous entraînant au septième ciel dans une dernière note à la concordance parfaite.

Kili s'allongea à mes côtés et sans un mot, nos corps s'entremêlèrent dans une étreinte parfaite. Une fois les couvertures remontées et ma respiration calmée, je me sentis glisser petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée. Un Morphée qui avait le visage de mon nain.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dormir bien longtemps car quand quelqu'un déboula dans ma chambre, j'avais l'esprit encore embrumée par le sommeil. Le nain qui venait d'arriver se confondit en excuse. Enfin, je crois parce que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Quand il finit sa tirade, je remarquai alors qu'il s'agissait de Fili. Je m'assis, tenant les draps pour cacher mon corps dénudé.

-Fili ? Tu peux répéter depuis le début parce que je n'ai strictement rien compris.  
-Réveille Kili. On a besoin de lui. Thorin a perdu la raison !  
-Mais… que… quoi ?  
-Les survivants de Lacville viennent de s'installer à Dale. Notre oncle a tellement peur qu'ils envahissent Erebor qu'il veut reconstruire la porte à l'aide des débris qu'a laissé Smaug sur son passage.  
-Vous ne l'empêchez pas ?  
-Il est notre Roi, Chuck. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Maintenant réveille mon frère, qu'il nous rejoigne au plus vite.

* * *

 _The end... For today ! Alors, ce nain à l'italique ? Beaucoup d'entre vous (si ce n'est pas tout le monde) avait deviné de qui il s'agissait. Et puis pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé, vous le savez maintenant ! Héhéhé ^^ Une review concernant ce chapitre ?  
_ _Je vous laisse, je vais aller regarder Fairy Tail moi maintenant (maman j'ai peur...)_

 _Des bisous à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Mathy_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour ! Quoi, samedi c'était hier ? Ben oui je sais, mais vu comment j'étais fatiguée hier, je n'ai vraiment pas eu la fois de publier. I'm sorry :/ Enfin, il est là maintenant ! Tadaaaaa!_  
 _Oh ! J'oubliais ! Bonnes vacances à tous ! Ca fait du bien ? Bientôt Noël, ho ho ho j'ai hâte héhé :)_

 _Merci **Brise-glace** pour ta review, tu risques d'encore m'en vouloir encore pour ce chapitre :3 Merci aussi à **Milyi** pour ta review et ton travail :*_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture,_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 :_

Fili sortit de la chambre et je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer avant de réveiller Kili. J'étais en colère contre Thorin. Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu confiance envers les hommes ? Pas seulement envers les hommes d'ailleurs, mais à l'égard de ses compagnons de voyage aussi, de sa famille. Il mettait en doute toutes les choses qu'il avait acquis depuis plusieurs années. Mes dents grincèrent sous la pression de ma mâchoire qui ne voulait se desserrer. Il pouvait me blesser autant qu'il le souhaitait, mais je ne pouvais permettre qu'il injurit mes amis comme il le faisait actuellement. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à Fili…

Réveiller Kili ne fut pas chose aisée. Il était profondément ancré dans les limbes du sommeil et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moqueusement quand je le vis émerger. Il se reprit pourtant avec une rapidité déconcertante quand j'eus fini de lui expliquer la situation. Ses iris reprirent une couleur sombre de colère, mais il se leva et s'habilla pour obéir aux ordres de son oncle.

Je le regardai faire, incertaine. Que devais-je faire ? Je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver dans le champ de vision de Thorin, mais je ne supportais pas de rester dans mon lit. Toujours dans mes réflexions, je sentis à peine le chaste baiser de Kili sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne me quitte. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que je repris contact avec la réalité. Prise d'un automatisme qui me dégoûtait au plus haut point, j'entrepris de me revêtir. Mes sous-vêtements et mon pantalon enfilés, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de haut. Grommelant, j'ouvris la garde robe pour en sortir une tunique un peu plus grande que les autres. Elle était affreuse, mais c'était la seule qui semblait être à ma taille. D'un jaune qui tirait sur le kaki, elle me faisait penser à une flaque de vomi. Je pestai. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le placard. Non, rien d'autre de pourrait m'aller. Je la mis malgré mon dégoût pour cette terrible couleur. En me regardant dans le miroir, je ne pus retenir une grimace à la fois d'horreur et de moquerie. C'était vraiment affreux, mais qui étais-je pour me préoccuper de mon look dans un moment pareil ?

Comme elle baillait un peu au niveau de ma taille, je la ceintrai avec une étole noire, comme si j'avais un obi*. Cela rendait la tenue un peu plus jolie, sans pour autant en faire une œuvre d'art.

Je me coulai en dehors de la chambre le plus discrètement que je le pouvais (enfin, si c'était possible avec une tunique jaune). Je longeai les murs en silence, comme un James Bond de pacotille. On ne sait jamais, que Thorin se promène dans les couloirs pendant que ses amis font tout le boulot. Je le détestai jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être. Me rendant compte de mes pensées pour le moins horrible, je me mordis violemment l'intérieur des joues. Ce n'était pas Thorin à qui nous avions à faire. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Cette deuxième présence qui exerçait une pression sans merci dans la tête du souverain, le poussant à faire des actes pour le moins détestables.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Reverrais-je un jour le Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne que j'avais appris à connaître et apprécier au fil du temps ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais je pouvais m'empêcher de garder un peu d'espoir dans le creux de mon cœur.

Ne sachant pas du tout dans quelle direction aller, je me perdis. Encore. Puis des bruits de ferrailles et d'éclats de voix parvinrent à mes oreilles et je les suivis pour me retrouver près du grand hall d'entrée. Les nains s'affairaient à élever un mur aux briques improbables, telles que des têtes de statues. Mes lèvres se pincèrent. On aurait dit des esclaves. Ils ne souhaitaient pas le faire, mais l'obligation envers leur roi les forçait au travail.

-Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube !

La voix de Thorin s'approchant de l'endroit où j'étais me fit paniquer et je me cachai derrière une colonne de pierre en piteux état. J'étais tellement terrorisée par le souverain que mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je ne pouvais aider mes amis, sous peine de me retrouver avec une dague en plein cœur car ma simple vue indisposait le Seigneur des lieux.

-Cette montagne a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise.

Thorin était dur comme la pierre dans ses propos, si bien que mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

-Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien ! s'éleva la voix de Kili parmi le brouhaha. Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide, ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient.  
-Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu. Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux.  
-Mon oncle…  
-Il suffit Kili ! Rester avec cette femelle te fait perdre la raison. Je t'interdis d'approcher cette traîtresse, cet imposteur, tu m'entends ?  
-Thorin !  
-Ne discute pas Kili. Plus de pierres, lâcha-t-il finalement au reste de la compagnie.

Je me laissai glisser le long de la pierre, une main devant ma bouche pour empêcher le bruit de mes sanglots de franchir mes lèvres. Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, sur mes joues brûlantes. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire la sensation qui me déchirait le cœur en ce moment même. J'étais effrayée. Oh, certes, je savais que Thorin ne m'avait jamais grandement porté dans son cœur, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse dire des propos aussi injustes envers moi. Je n'étais pas une traîtresse, je n'avais jamais imaginé l'être. Et maintenant qu'il avait interdit à Kili de me voir, allais-je perdre mon ami, mon amant ? Le nain avait toujours obéi à son oncle, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que les larmes ne se tarissent. Les bruits de pierre roulant, glissant sur le sol, puis s'encastrant comme une partie de Tetris mettaient mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever pour rejoindre ma chambre, mes jambes ne voulant pas supporter le poids de mon corps tremblant d'émotions négatives.

Une ombre se pencha au-dessus de moi, me faisant sursauter de terreur. Je fus soulagée quand je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Bilbon.

-Dame Chuck, mais que faîtes vous ici ? Vous devriez vous reposer.  
-Je ne peux pas Maître Sacquet. J'ai peur.  
-De Thorin ? Fili m'a raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, j'en suis navré.  
-Oui… Je vous en prie Bilbon, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Ce n'est pas Thorin, ce n'est pas lui.  
-Je le sais. Je vous avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire…  
-Si seulement je pouvais vous aider à voir plus clair, je le ferais sans hésiter croyez-moi. Pourquoi cette foutue pierre a-t-elle le malheur d'exister ?

Rageant contre la puissance malsaine d'un destin contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire, je me décalai de quelques centimètres pour laisser à Bilbon le loisir de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Cette dernière me sembla interminable, et je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il devait en être pour les nains qui travaillaient d'arrache pied pour reconstruire une porte qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir.

Ce fut seulement quand Thorin quitta la pièce que je quittai ma cachette en compagnie de Bilbon. Nous parlâmes quelques instants avec les nains avant de rejoindre nos appartements. Je ne m'approchai pas de Kili, ayant trop peur de sa réaction. Ce fut lui qui me serra dans ses bras alors je me trouvai dans le couloir.

-Tu as entendu ma conversation avec mon oncle n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Ne me fais-tu pas confiance que tu décides de m'éviter de ton plein gré ?  
-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… C'est un membre de ta famille Kili, et moi je ne suis qu'une étrangère venue d'un autre monde. Il est normal que tu suives les ordres de Thorin.  
-Je le suivrai dans sa guerre même si ce n'est que folie, mais je l'empêcherai de dicter les actes qui font ma vie privée. Viens, allons nous reposer tant que nous le pouvons.

Kili ne vit pas les larmes de joie qui envahirent mes yeux. Ainsi, il me faisait une promesse non formulée, celle d'être à mes côtés malgré les tourments qui assommaient son oncle, son roi. Je serrai un peu plus sa main dans la mienne, jusqu'à ma chambre. La chaleur des cendres avait su garder encore la pièce à une agréable température. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps pour deux petites heures avant que la voix de Thorin ne résonne dans toutes les pièces d'Erebor. Les nains devaient se rassembler à la grande porte, vêtus de leur armure. Apparemment, il y avait un lien avec des elfes.

-Tu devrais rester là Chuck.  
-Hors de question ! répondis-je en mettant mes chaussures. Tant que je reste hors de portée de vue de Thorin, tout ira bien. Mais je refuse de rester enfermée dans une chambre pour le reste de ma vie !  
-J'adore quand tu as cet air déterminé sur le visage, sourit Kili.

Je restai bouche bée. Ce nain avait un don particulier pour me mettre dans des états improbables étant donné la situation. Je soupirai en réajustant le morceau de tissu autour de ma taille.

-Tu as choisis la tunique au hasard, ou je dois m'inquiéter sur tes goûts en matière de vêtements ?  
-Ha… ha… Vraiment très drôle Kili. C'est le seul haut qui me va, je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
-Autant pour moi, dit-il mort de rire.

Un rire contagieux puisqu'il me gagna aussi.

-Je te trouverai une cotte de maille. Comme ça non seulement tu auras une protection supplémentaire, mais ça permettra aussi de cacher cette affreuse couleur !  
-Merci Kili.  
-Dépêchez vous de vous rassembler !

La voix de Thorin fit trembler les murs et ce fut presque en courant que Kili et moi rejoignîmes la grande porte. Le nain m'abandonna en bas de l'édifice avant de monter sur la pile de pierres. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur Dale et j'entendai parfaitement ce que les nains disaient du haut de leur perchoir. La ville des hommes était décorée sur tous les plans par des elfes en armures dorées. Un vrai sapin de Noël en Terre du Milieu ! La troupe de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne se demandait bien ce que foutaient les elfes en rang d'oignon comme ça, sans que personne ne se soit encore présenté à eux.

Il suffisait de demander, pensai-je en voyant un cavalier arriver. Bien vite, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Bard. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir lui, mais plutôt un commandant de la troupe elfique qui semblait nous narguer de loin.

-Je vous salue Thorin, fils de Thrain, fit l'homme du Lac en arrivant. C'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie.  
-Pourquoi venez-vous aux portes du Roi sous la Montagne armé pour la guerre ?

La voix du nain était posée, comme j'avais l'habitude de l'entendre. Cependant, il y avait une grande once d'animosité à travers ses mots, un reproche qu'il comptait bien faire sentir à l'homme en face de lui.

-Pourquoi le Roi sous la Montagne se retranche-t-il, comme un voleur dans son antre ?

Bard, tu veux perdre ta tête ou quoi ? Répondre comme ça à Thorin alors qu'il est à moitié (voir plus) fou, c'est n'importe quoi !

-Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole !  
-Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler. Mais chercher un accord équitable. Ne voulez-vous pas en parler ?

Je ne voyais pas Thorin, mais je me doutai qu'il avait accepté la proposition du batelier quand je vis ce dernier descendre de cheval pour s'avancer vers le haut mur de pierre. Je perdis rapidement ma vue sur l'homme du Lac. Au même moment, je vis le roi nain descendre de son perchoir et je dûs me retrancher derrière un bloc de pierres qui gisait à terre pour ne pas me faire voir. Il fallait que cette situation cesse. Je ne pourrais pas jouer à cache cache éternellement, surtout dans un royaume que je ne connaissais pas et dont Thorin savait tout de ses dédales et ses recoins.

Deux voix se mirent à parler. Bien que je reconnaisse celle du chef des hommes et celle du roi nain, malgré toute ma concentration je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur conversation. Je fermai les yeux, une ride apparaissant sans doute entre mes deux yeux tellement je plissais mes paupières. Je voulais comprendre, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais les voix étaient trop faibles, je n'entendais qu'un murmure qui courrait entre les pierres. Je fus dérangée de ma concentration extrême (mais complètement inutile) par le reste de la compagnie qui rejoignait son chef en contre bas. Kili, Fili et Bilbon me virent malgré ma cachette et m'adressèrent un bref signe de tête pour ne pas plus attirer l'attention sur ma personne. Il ne manquerait plus que Thorin me voit tient !

Je regardai les nains se ranger en ligne pour écouter la conversation. Vu la tête de plus en plus morbide qu'ils tiraient, nul doute que l'échange entre le nain et l'homme ne se passait pas très bien. Voir pas bien du tout.

-Partez, résonna finalement la voix de Thorin en me glaçant une fois de plus le sang, avant que nos flèches ne volent !

Autant être honnête, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais rien dès que ça touchait le Roi sous la Montagne depuis que j'avais mis le pied à Erebor. J'entendis des bruits de sabots et depuis ma planque, je vis Bard s'éloigner au galop tandis que les nains remontaient sur la porte. Mais que c'était-il passé bon sang ? J'étais dans l'ignorance la plus totale et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

La voix étranglée de Bilbon me ramena dans une réalité peu accueillante. Il semblait aussi désemparé que moi, si ce n'est plus.

-Vous vous lancez dans une guerre…  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Bilbon, gronda la voix de Thorin.  
-Excusez moi, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une armée d'elfes là, dehors ! Sans parlez des centaines de pêcheurs en colère. Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre.  
-Plus pour longtemps.  
-Ce qui veut dire ?  
-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains, Maître Sacquet.

Je pensai sincèrement que Bilbon était la seule personne encore capable de tenir tête à Thorin sans perdre la sienne. Quand à la dernière phrase du Roi, je faillis exploser de rire. Il était encore plus frappé que ce que je ne l'avais pensé. Il pensait quoi, qu'on allait tous se dédoubler ? Se détripler ?

Une fois que Thorin fut descendu pour la énième fois (j'avais perdu le compte) du mur, je me précipitai dans les marches pour découvrir la mine déconfite de mes compagnons de voyage.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. On va entrer en guerre ?  
-Ce qu'il se passe, Dame Chuck, fit Bilbon un peu hors de lui, c'est que Thorin a refusé de donner la part qu'il avait promis aux hommes du Lac !  
-La guerre est à nos portes, soupira Balin. Nous ne pourrons rien faire si les elfes décident de nous attaquer.  
-Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ce roi de pacotille bon sang ?!

Ma remarque arracha quelques sourires parmi les nains. Pourtant, mon cœur s'alourdit encore plus. Il y a quelques semaines, on m'aurait arraché la langue pour avoir traité Thorin de roi de pacotille. Maintenant, on se rangeait de mon côté.

-Cache toi derrière moi, m'ordonna soudainement Kili.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Même s'il ne me répondit pas, j'obéis. J'avais appris à lui faire confiance. Grand bien m'en fasse, Thorin venait de réapparaître dans le hall. Une apparition brève, qui consistait seulement à ordonner à ses compagnons de détruire le pont qui reliait Erebor au chemin qui menait à Dale. Les nains sacrifièrent donc la tête imposante d'une statue pour détruire ce passage.

Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère remplie de peine et d'incompréhension, je retournai dans ma chambre. Miracle, je ne m'étais pas perdue ! Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'allongeai brutalement dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis ainsi, toute habillée. Le manque de repos m'empêcha de trop penser avant de me faire emporter dans les méandres du sommeil.

Je fus brutalement réveillée par Bilbon qui me secouait comme un prunier. Il me tira d'un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste pour mon propre bien, cependant j'avais beau essayé, je ne pouvais pas me le rappeler.

-Dame Chuck, réveillez vous !  
-Doucement Bilbon, que ce passe-t-il ?  
-Ils sont tous prêts.  
-De quoi parlez vous à la fin ?  
-Les nains ! Ils sont tous habillés pour la guerre. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi font-ils cela ?  
-Ils ont prêté allégeance à Thorin depuis bien des années. Ils ne peuvent changer leur façon de voir le monde en deux jours.  
-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il pense que l'un d'entre eux à l'Arkenstone ! Il… il… Il a perdu la confiance qu'il avait placée en eux, comment ne peuvent-ils pas s'en rendre compte ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Thorin était encore plus fou que ce que je pensais. J'eus soudain peur pour Kili. Son oncle savait l'affection qu'il me portait, peut-être penserait-il à tort que le plus jeune de ses neveux lui avait volé sa précieuse pierre ? Je grimaçai. Non, Thorin ne pourrait pas croire cela… J'étais plongée dans mes questions quand je vis ce que portait sous son bras Bilbon qui était resté silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt l'objet de mon attention.  
-Oh, ça… Kili m'a demandé de vous l'apporter. Il est occupé à préparer la défense d'Erebor, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pu vous l'apporter en personne.

C'était une cotte de mailles, comme il me l'avait promis. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente qu'il pense à ma protection ou dégoûtée de ce cadeau empoisonné qui signifiait que j'étais en danger.

-Merci Bilbon.  
-Ne me remerciez pas. J'aurai préféré que vous n'ayez jamais à la porter.  
-Moi de même, croyez moi.

Il soupira puis quitta la chambre. J'enfilai alors la cotte de mailles sur ma tunique. Je faillis m'effondrer sous le poids du fer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si lourd !

Contre toute attente, je m'habituai rapidement à cette lourdeur sur mes épaules, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut supportable. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire à présent ? C'était bien beau d'avoir une protection de guerre, mais si j'étais enfermée dans une chambre comme une demoiselle en détresse, ça n'allait pas servir à grand chose. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la montagne. Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit, seulement quelques frappements de pas sur le sol froid d'Erebor. Je réprimai un frisson en sentant le froid du couloir se glisser sous mes vêtements. Plusieurs ombres approchèrent du corridor et je devinai sans peine qu'il s'agissait de mes compagnons de route. Il y avait Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Nori et Kili. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Rentre dans ta chambre, tu trembles de froid.  
-Ça va Kili, je viens juste de mettre le nez dehors.  
-Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade tout de même, appuya son frère blond un peu plus loin.

Je tirai la langue à l'intervenant avant de me retrancher dans mes appartements, suivie de prêt par Kili.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, me dit-il doucement avant d'enlever son armure.  
-J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mais ne devrais-tu pas être en train de défendre corps et âme Erebor plutôt que de te reposer sur tes lauriers ?

Ma voix était froide et sèche. Je n'appréciais pas les ordres de Thorin et Kili l'avait. De son côté, il m'avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ces directives, certes égoïstes, mais un peu justifiées quand même de part l'amour que les nains vouent à l'or.

-Les autres s'en chargent pour le moment. On a trois heures de repos avant de prendre notre tour de garde.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, faisant grincer les ressorts sous la violence de l'impact. Je m'allongeai près de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, comme un enfant. Et malgré le fait que je ne sois plus fatiguée, je plongeai avec lui dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par le son calme et doux de sa respiration.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors, j'ai une petite annonce à faire : Je ne pense pas qu'il y a aura de chapitre la semaine prochaine. En effet, le prochain n'est pas encore écrit et avec les fêtes, je ne penses pas que j'en aurais le temps. Voilà c'est tout, désolée :3 Mais pour la fiction sur St Seiya, ça continue car elle est toute écrite déjà :)

Je vous souhaites de Joyeuses Fêtes ! Amusez-vous bien \o/

Des bisous

Mathy


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bonjouuuuuur ! Vous ne m'avez pas oublié ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard moooooonstrueux. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'écriture, tout ce que je sortais était un échec cuisant et puis ensuite je n'arrivais plus du tout à écrire. Alors au lieu de vous pondre un truc immonde qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, j'ai préféré attendre avant de vous donner quelque chose de correct. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ! De plus, je ne donne plus de date pour mes chapitres comme avant. Je les posterai en fonction de comment j'écris, parce que je n'ai plus rien en avance pour le coup. Désolée..._

 _Je te remercie **Brise-glace** pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. _  
_Merci à toi aussi **Darkklinne** pour les reviews que tu as mis à chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :)_

 _Et comme toujours, je remercie ma copine et relectrice, j'ai nommé **Milyi** ! Merci d'avoir toujours été là même quand ça n'allait pas, de m'avoir remonté le moral dans mes moments de doutes et de m'avoir toujours soutenue dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Des gros bisous ma tomate 3_

 _Je vais maintenant vous laissez déguster ce chapitre tant attendu (ou pas ça dépend du point de vue ^^), mais avant cela, je tiens à préciser que, si par la suite il devait y avoir des parties en italiques (comme dans ce chapitre), le point de vue n'est plus celui de Thorin, mais c'est un point de vue omniscient. Voilà c'est tout pour maintenant, je vous laisse lire._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 :_

-Chuck, Chuck réveillez vous !

J'émergeai lentement des limbes de mon sommeil. Je me demandai encore comment j'avais pu m'endormir si facilement alors que mon esprit était torturé par l'attitude de Thorin. Et, en plus, je sentais bien que mon repos avait été plus long que les trois heures dont Kili m'avait parlé. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à voir ce dernier penché au dessus de mon visage, me réveillant, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait de Bofur, l'air inquiet et perturbé.

-Moui ?  
-Venez vous joindre à nous en ce jour funeste.  
-Jour funeste ?

Je commençai à trembler en imaginant le pire. Le Roi avait-il commis l'irréparable en tuant un de ses proches ?

-Thorin… Bilbon…  
-Quoi ? Bofur, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Suivez moi.

Je sautais de mon lit en toute hâte. Mes craintes semblaient de plus en plus fondées et cela me terrifiait. Le hobbit était-il mort de la main du nain fou ? Mais pourquoi ? Thorin semblait tellement attaché au Semi-Homme, bien plus qu'à ses compagnons de toujours. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant mon sommeil ?

Le silence mortuaire que Bofur ne semblait pas vouloir troubler nous poursuivit jusqu'au grand hall. Tous les nains étaient là. Mais pas de Bilbon à l'horizon. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Kili me fit signe d'approcher et je m'assis à côté de lui, des spasmes de tristesse secouant mon corps. Sa main glissa dans la mienne. Je voyais de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais pas autant qu'il aurait dû s'il avait perdu un ami. Ma mâchoire se serra, faisant grincer mes dents. Les nains étaient donc si insensibles ?

-Mais que ce passe-t-il bon sang ? Pourquoi personne ne parle, pourquoi personne ne m'explique la situation ? explosai-je, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.  
-Calme toi Chuck, souffla Fili. Nous sommes tous aussi désemparés que toi.  
-Vous n'en avez pas l'air, crachai-je amèrement.  
-La force de l'habitude, expliqua Gloin. Mais ce n'est pas tous notre cas. Regardez Ori, Dame Chuck. Il est encore plus mal que vous.

Un rapide coup d'œil au nain cité me fit comprendre les paroles du roux. Ori tremblait encore plus que moi et ses yeux humides de larmes étaient perdus dans un vide inexistant.

-J'attends mon explication.  
-Bilbon a trouvé l'Arkenstone, commença à conter Balin. Il a pensé qu'en la donnant aux elfes et aux hommes du Lac, Thorin l'échangerait contre ce que ces deux peuples réclamaient. Il n'en fut rien. Il a renié Bilbon, il le considère comme un traître au même titre que vous.

Ma salive m'étrangla légèrement. J'avais oublié que Thorin avait placé un panneau lumineux indiquant ma soit disant traîtrise au dessus de ma tête. Une fusée de colère éclata alors en mon sein. Le foutu caractère du nain m'échauffait la cervelle, m'obligeant à rester calfeutrée dans la Montagne comme Raiponce dans sa tour. J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec _« Mon Seigneur Roi »_ avant que mes cheveux me servent de serpillère géante.

-Pourquoi a-t-il refusé l'échange ? lançai-je d'une voix tellement amère que je ne la reconnaissais pas moi-même.  
-Il allait le faire, me répondit Gloin. Gandalf a miraculeusement réapparu et a failli le convaincre. Mais le corbeau messager est arrivé, précédent l'armée de Dain.  
-Dain ?  
-Le cousin de Thorin. Il a rejoint la cause de son parent et se bat en ce moment même pour une guerre qui n'est même pas la sienne, se désola Nori.

La fureur gronda encore plus en moi. Mes dents grincèrent douloureusement. Je devais faire quelque chose. Depuis mon arrivée à Erebor, je n'avais fait que regarder et subir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Le sentiment de malaise qui me torturait depuis lors n'avait fait que grandir. Mais le dédain de Thorin sur la guerre qui se déroulait au pied de son royaume avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

-Le salopard, grognai-je en me levant brusquement.  
-Chuck ? s'inquiéta Kili toujours assis.

Je me mis à courir. Une sensation étrange coulait dans mes veines. Je ne connaissais pas la Montagne, mais je savais exactement où je devais aller. La Salle des Rois.

 _Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs froids d'Erebor. Une course effrénée aux effluves de peur, de précipitation et de colère. La Voyageuse grognait dans son fort intérieur, la terreur lui tordant les entrailles, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter dans cette course folle contre la montre. Elle tourna à droite. Elle était arrivée, sans savoir comment, dans cette salle aux multiples piliers et au sol doré. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'insinua dans ses pensées. Elle la chassa d'un mouvement de tête brutal qui lui fit voir des étoiles le temps d'une seconde._

 _Elle leva les yeux. Là, au centre de l'immense pièce, se tenait une seule et unique personne. Le nain de ses convoitises, celui qu'elle voulait remettre en place une fois pour toutes. Le grincement de ses dents serrées plus que de raison résonna entre les murs. Mais Thorin ne l'entendit pas. Elle fit un pas en avant, contractant ses poings pour éviter de trembler. Chaque bruit de bottes sur la pierre froide faisait un bruit épouvantable. Mais le nain ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Ce fut au moment où elle allait l'interpeler qu'il la prit de cours en commençant à se parler à lui-même. Se stoppant net dans son avancée, elle se mit à l'écouter. Les paroles du nain étaient rauques, sombres et incompréhensibles. Quelques mots parvinrent à ses oreilles tels que « roi », « Ecu-De-Chêne », « mort », ainsi que du Khuzdul. Comment savait-elle que c'était la langue des nains et non pas un grognement ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle se surprit à penser qu'à la place de la compagnie, elle aurait déjà abandonné ce fou furieux à son sort, laissant un autre nain prendre le commandement de la troupe._

 _Chuck se fustigea mentalement. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à une telle chose. Thorin était une personne de confiance, un bon chef, un roi. En aucun cas ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Le mal étouffant de cette montagne lui assombrissait le cœur, cette pierre de malheur le rongeait de l'intérieur. Sa haine passa du nain à l'Arkenstone. Elle se jura que si jamais elle l'avait entre les mains, elle la réduirait en poussière. A cause d'elle, Thorin les rejetait, elle et Bilbon, comme une vulgaire paire de chaussettes usagées._

 _-Comme des traîtres, se murmura-t-elle._

 _Un étau se resserra autour de son cœur déjà malmené et elle sentit ses convictions s'affaiblir. Non, elle ne devait pas flancher. Thorin et elle auraient une conversation des plus sérieuses, même si elle s'annonçait d'ors et déjà houleuse. Soupirant bruyamment, elle se reconcentra sur le nain perdu sur son sol doré. Les paroles devenaient plus distinctes, aussi elle tendit l'oreille pour en comprendre un maximum. Le murmure de Thorin se transforma alors en un cri qui la fit sursauter. Son attitude lui faisait penser qu'il tenait une conversation à quelqu'un, une personne que seul lui pouvait voir._

 _-Sors de ma tête, monstre ! Je connais ta supercherie, tu ne m'auras plus !_

 _Le roi nain regarda la figure fantomatique devant lui. Elle avait son visage, ses formes, ses cheveux. Puis il rencontra son regard. Totalement noir, reflétant la pourriture qui caractérisait cette folie à la silhouette de la Voyageuse._

 _-Thorin, je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas encore.  
_ _-Je ne t'ai que trop écouté. Tu m'as manipulé depuis que j'ai foulé le sol d'Erebor.  
_ _-Non, je te le jure, non.  
_ _-Menteuse ! hurla le nain. Je sais qui tu es, ce que tu es. Tu as choisis cette forme en sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'intriguait. Tu as fait de ma fascination une obsession. Tout cela n'est que vil mensonge, trahison._

 _Le fantôme changea alors du tout au tout. D'un blanc vaporeux, il devint verdâtre, maladif. Le visage s'évapora, laissant seulement une bouche tordue d'un rictus malsain. L'atmosphère se fit lourde et pesante autour du nain qui ne se plia cependant pas à la volonté de soumission du mal du dragon._

 _-Roi de pacotille, tu penses donc m'échapper ?_

 _La voix était caverneuse et tellement malsaine que même Chuck ressentit le maléfice de cet esprit qu'elle ne pouvait voir._

 _-Je suis Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. Je suis le Roi sous la Montagne. Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire pierre, dangereusement belle et attrayante, mais remplie de maléfices. Mon grand-père a succombé à tes manipulations sordides, le rendant fou et dépendant de ta présence. Il ne peut en être de même pour moi. J'ai mené ma quête à bien, j'ai amené mes compagnons jusqu'ici. Je compte bien aller au bout de mes convictions et reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit !  
_ _-Mais cette montagne est à moi Thorin, depuis la nuit des temps, je vis en son sein.  
_ _-Et comme à Smaug, il est temps de mettre un terme à ton règne !  
_ _-Mais en m'évinçant, petit roi, tu vas perdre ta précieuse Voyageuse. Elle ne pourra t'appartenir._

 _La voix de l'Arkenstone faiblissait. Elle paniquait en sentant son emprise sur Thorin se défaire. Alors elle joua sa dernière carte. Thorin avait des sentiments envers la jeune femme. Certes, il ne s'agissait que de fascination et d'admiration envers cette humaine qui venait d'un autre monde et qui avait pourtant su s'adapter à la Terre du Milieu et ses périples. Cependant, le cœur de la Montagne avait bon espoir que Chuck serait sa carte maîtresse, celle qui pouvait lui faire gagner la partie grâce au doute qu'elle pouvait amener dans le cœur de Thorin._

 _-Penses-tu pouvoir me convaincre avec cela ?  
_ _-Ose avouer que tu n'y as pas pensé, nain.  
_ _-Sous ton influence uniquement. Je ne voulais pas la voir, même si je semblais la désirer au plus profond de mon être. Sa présence faisait résonner un gong incessant dans ma tête, cela était insupportable. Si je ne pouvais l'avoir, personne n'en avait le droit._

 _La tête sans visage se mit à sourire. Elle avait réussi. Thorin ne s'éloignerait plus jamais d'elle._

 _-Cependant, reprit le nain, tout cela était un aveuglement que toi, vile créature, tu m'infligeais. Je m'excuserai en temps et en heure auprès de mes compagnons pour le mal que je leur ai fait subir. J'ai mal agi. Mais je le jure, par Durin, cela n'arrivera plus. Jamais._

 _Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle des Rois. L'écho se répercuta sur les colonnes, jusqu'au plafond. Le fantôme se mit à hurler si fort que Thorin tomba à genoux sous l'impact du cri strident. L'esprit finit par s'évanouir en une épaisse fumée grise. Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne avait vaincu la malédiction de l'Arkenstone. Il se redressa sur le sol en or qui avait retrouvé un éclat pur. D'un mouvement de rage et de rébellion, il arracha sa couronne et sa grosse cape de fourrure qu'il envoya promener aussi loin de lui qu'il le pouvait. Il renaissait, encore plus grand et imposant que jamais._

 _Un peu plus loin, dans la montagne, deux frères nains revinrent bredouilles de leur recherche envers la Voyageuse. L'inquiétude monta d'un cran dans la compagnie, insouciante de la scène qui venait de se dérouler…_

Un sourire encadra mon visage. Thorin avait réussi à surpasser ce mal qui l'avait pris depuis son retour à Erebor. Je fis un pas en avant. Cette fois-ci, l'écho de mes pas attira l'attention du roi.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

La question pouvait sembler irritante, mais le ton qu'il avait employé était calme et posé, me rassurant sur le fait que j'avais bien devant moi le Thorin que j'avais appris à connaître durant ces derniers mois.

-Je venais vous parler.  
-Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, à peu près. Je suis fière de vous Thorin.

Il répondit à mon sourire honnête de la même façon. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller ma vue en découvrant son regard rempli de joie. Je ravalai les perles d'eau salée avant qu'elles ne débordent pour accentuer encore mon sourire si cela était possible.

-Je tiens à m'excuser Chuck. J'ai été plus que désagréable envers vous alors que vous ne le méritiez pas.  
-Je dirais que « connard » est le mot qui vous caractérisait le plus dans cette période. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas vous-même.

Il ne releva pas mon insulte, pensant sans doute qu'il le méritait amplement. Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

-Toute une vie ne serait suffisante pour me faire pardonner de mon attitude.  
-Vous savez quoi Thorin ? Gagnez cette guerre contre ces salopards d'orcs à vos portes, et tout sera oublié.

Il pencha sa tête en signe de reconnaissance et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Je lui suivis, incapable de me rappeler d'où je venais.

Je détaillai la démarche de Thorin. Il avait repris son assurance. Il était de nouveau droit, et non recourbé comme ces derniers jours. Comme si un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas tout à fait faux !

-Chuck…  
-Oui ?  
-Je tiens à vous le dire, je ne veux en aucun cas m'approprier votre personne.  
-Je l'avais compris. Mais merci.  
-Vous êtes un membre à part entière de cette compagnie, au même titre que tout les autres. Votre amitié est pour moi amplement suffisante.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher net. Il me considérait comme… une amie ? Une larme roula le long de ma joue et je l'essuyai d'un revers de manche. J'étais heureuse et comblée, malgré le fait que la guerre frappait douloureusement à nos portes. Je rejoignis Thorin en quelques enjambées rapides, sur un petit nuage.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au hall d'entrée où je découvris mes amis assis, la tête tenue dans leurs mains, aux abords du désespoir. Kili fut le premier à lever la tête en notre direction. Il n'attendit pas que Thorin parle pour exposer son point de vue houleux et colérique.

-Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles, à notre place ! Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin, et je ne laisserai pas une personne de plus mourir pour nous.  
-Non, en effet. Nous sommes les descendants de Durin, et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille.

Un peu en recul, je détaillai chaque visage, chaque nain. Ils se rendaient compte, plus ou moins vite, que leur roi était de retour. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres avaient un sourire ému. Mais tous, sans exception, étaient fiers d'être en ce moment, les compagnons de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne.

Thorin s'éloigna de Kili, laissant à son neveu le loisir de m'apercevoir.

-Il t'a fait faire amende honorable ? demanda ce dernier en s'approchant de moi.  
-Je n'avais rien à me faire pardonner. Mais dans son cas, tout est oublié pour moi.

Le nain brun me prit dans une étreinte puissante, de soulagement. Pour lui, le fait que je pardonne son oncle malgré son attitude venimeuse à mon égard devait être une des plus belles choses que je pouvais lui offrir.

-J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Quand tu es partie, je savais que tu allais voir Thorin. J'avais peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal, que tu te sois jetée vers un destin funeste.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais laissée faire ? tentai-je de rigoler.

Pour toute réponse, il me serra un peu plus fort avant de se décoller de moi, les yeux encore humides de larmes qu'il ne voulait verser. La voix de Thorin nous fit reprendre légèrement contact avec la réalité.

-Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela. Mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois ?

Tous levèrent leurs armes contre leur poitrine, en gage de fidélité. La chaleur de ce lien d'amitié réchauffa la place froide où nous étions.

En quelques directives de la part de leur chef retrouvé, les nains hissèrent la grande cloche en or qui gisait près de l'entrée. Ori disparut un instant après un ordre de Thorin et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un arc et un carquois entre les mains. Il les tendit à son roi qui m'apporta les précieuses armes.

-Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas rester derrière ces murs en attendant que tout ce termine ?  
-Vous supposez bien. Je n'ai peut-être pas le sang de Durin dans mes veines, mais je ne supporterai pas de vous savoir dans cette mêlée sans que j'y prenne part.  
-Si vous étiez une naine, sans aucun doute que vous seriez de notre royale famille.

Le compliment me fit rougir comme une belle tomate bien mûre. Thorin me fit un signe de la main pour m'inviter à le suivre. Depuis une petite brèche, il me montra l'extérieur.

-Vous voyez ce petit promontoire, un peu à l'abri sur le versant de la montagne ?  
-Oui.

-Vous irez vous poster ici. Vous y serez plus en sécurité qu'en plein dans cette mêlée comme vous dîtes. Et vous serez bien placée pour tirer vos flèches. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous semblez plutôt habile avec un arc.

-Merci du fond du cœur, Thorin.

J'avais dis cela en m'inclinant légèrement, lui prouvant ainsi que même si je n'appartenais pas à son peuple, je le considérais comme mon roi. Il pencha sa tête en reconnaissance, m'acceptant comme une égale dans cette guerre qui était à présent sienne comme mienne.

Fili m'adressa un sourire plein d'encouragement quand son oncle me quitta. Je leur ferais honneur à tous, en me battant à leurs côtés. J'étais enfin actrice de mon destin.

Je regardai la cloche s'élever dans les airs et la corde la retenant se tendre à son maximum. Il suffisait de la lâcher pour que la grosse masse d'or fende les airs et détruise le mur de pierre construit plus tôt.

Kili abandonna momentanément la troupe pour me rejoindre une dernière fois avant d'aller à la guerre.

-Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, me recommanda-t-il.  
-Tu as plus de chance que moi de finir embroché sur une pique d'orc, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça !  
-Mais tu ne le fais pas.  
-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur et passion et j'eus une désagréable sensation. Comme si je savais que c'était la dernière fois que ses lèvres rencontreraient les miennes. Je me laissais cependant bercer par la chaleur que ce baiser diffusait dans mon corps et ce fut de longues secondes plus tard que nos bouches se quittèrent à regrets.

-Je t'aime.

Je restai complètement stoïque suite à cette déclaration. Je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, incapable de piper un seul mot. Je ne pouvais qu'observer mon nain s'éloigner de moi pour rejoindre ses pairs.

Le gong de la cloche me sortit de ma stupeur lorsqu'elle frappa la construction de pierre. Ma prise se resserra autour de l'arc et du carquois et je me préparai à courir vers le promontoire indiqué plus tôt par Thorin. Je jetai un dernier regard à Kili, concentré vers l'ouverture que les nains venaient de créer à l'entrée de la montagne.

-Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie…

J'avais laissé cette phrase sortir en un murmure de ma bouche. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues d'un geste rageur. Je devais rester concentrée sur ma tâche, soit descendre le plus d'orcs possible avec mes flèches. Je me mis à courir en même temps que la compagnie d'Ecu-De-Chêne. La bataille commençait, maintenant.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et malgré ce long temps d'absence, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me suivre. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la petite étincelle de l'écriture._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review !_

 _En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais d'énormes bisous et à bientôt !_

 _Mathy_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Yo mes petites biches et mes petits faons !_  
 _Et non, je ne suis pas morte, comme vous pouvez le constater. En même temps vous étiez prévenus que je n'allais plus publier régulièrement. En fait, le fait de ne plus être dans les études m'a un peu retirer l'envie d'écrire. Pas que je n'en ai plus la passion, juste parce que je ne le vois plus comme un moyen de détente comme avant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais continuer jusqu'à la fin, même si le fandom est un peu (beaucoup ?) mort en ce moment.  
_ _Un chapitre peu fourni en dialogue, mais avec une "reconcentration" sur ma petite Chuck et ses sentiments._  
 _Je remercie ma **Milyi** d'amour pour son soutien, son travail et sa présence. Love ma petite tomate ! _

_Je vous souhaites tout de même une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 :_

Posée sur ma petite corniche, je tirai des flèches sans relâche. A mon grand désarroi, la plupart manquait leur cible. Les échos qu'avait entendu Thorin semblaient un peu trop surréalistes. Je pouvais certes me débrouiller avec un arc, mais sur une cible statique ! Ici, les viles créatures qu'étaient les orcs ne cessaient de bouger.

Allons bon Chuck, que croyais-tu ? Qu'ils allaient gentiment attendre que tu les descendes sans riposter ?

J'avais surtout été très naïve de me penser au même titre qu'une guerrière. J'étais une piètre archère, et pas du tout une combattante. Nul doute que si je descendais dans l'arène, je me ferais tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mes dents se mirent à grincer de rage et de frustration. Avec toutes ces pensées négatives, je m'étais soudainement arrêtée de tirer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon stock de flèches. Il ne m'en restait pas des masses comparé à ce que j'avais pu avoir quelques minutes auparavant. Tirant une arme du carquois, je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de faillir.

Si, comparé aux elfes, je n'avais pas la dextérité d'une archère de haut niveau, j'avais la pleine confiance de mes compagnons de route et de vie. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de leur rendre la pareille, eux qui m'ont protégé plus d'une fois. Derrière mes paupières closes, je revis des moments passés en compagnie des nains, du hobbit et du magicien gris :

Le soutien dès les premiers instants de Bilbon et Fili.

La découverte d'Imladris en compagnie du Semi-Homme, ainsi que la douceur du Seigneur Elrond et de Lawënde. Des repas partagés avec la compagnie. Ma première nuit avec Kili.

Le soulagement de les avoir retrouvés en vie après la bataille des géants de pierre. La grandeur de Thorin se dressant devant l'ennemi sans aucune crainte.

Beorn et sa grande maison chaleureuse. La Forêt Noire et ses cachots.

Lacville, Bard et ses enfants. Le dragon, la présence rassurante de Kili.

Avant de plonger dans les noirs souvenirs de la folie de Thorin, mes yeux se rouvrirent brutalement, la lumière du soleil m'aveuglant. Je clignais fortement pour reprendre contact avec la guerre qui se déroulait devant moi. Un rapide balayage de la scène m'indiqua que tout le monde était encore en vie, du moins pour ceux que j'avais réussi à voir notamment Kili. Thorin se battait corps et âme, dos à dos avec un autre nain roux. Certains nains montaient des béliers qui déchiraient les corps ennemis avec une force tout à fait surprenante, tandis que les elfes jouaient de leurs arcs et de leurs longues épées pour pourfendre les orcs.

J'encochai la flèche que je tenais et bandai mon arc.

Respire Chuck, tu peux y arriver.

Cherchant une cible, je remarquai assez rapidement que Balin était en difficulté, en prise avec trois, non quatre, orcs. Je bloquai ma respiration alors que je visais et en même temps que ma prise contre la corde lâcha, je soufflai jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'air prisonnière de mes poumons. La flèche attint parfaitement sa cible, transperçant de part et d'autre la tête d'une des créatures.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de satisfaction devant ma réussite. Bon sang, Oliver Queen doit être vachement fier de moi en ce moment !

Le vieux nain avait repris l'avantage grâce à mon intervention, me rendant encore plus heureuse de mon tir. De plus, j'avais compris comment faire pour abattre le plus d'ennemis possibles. Jusqu'ici, je ne tirais que dans la précipitation, l'envie de trop bien faire m'emportant plus que de raison. Mais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, c'était d'y aller à mon rythme pour plus d'efficacité. J'avais le temps et la position rêvée pour cela, n'étant pas aux prises directes avec l'ennemi. J'entrepris alors de continuer ma tâche. Les flèches pleuvaient moins rapidement, mais avec une précision qui m'étonnait moi-même. Si on m'avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt que j'arriverai à faire mouche aussi souvent, j'en aurais ri tellement l'idée m'aurait semblée ridicule. Certes, tous mes tirs n'étaient pas parfaits, et j'en manquais encore, mais c'était beaucoup mieux !

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était d'une morbidité inimaginable. Des monticules de corps jonchaient déjà sur l'herbe sèche, au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Pour se battre, nains, elfes et orcs grimpaient sur les cadavres, ne faisant guère attention s'ils étaient de leur camp ou non. Ils avaient tous une envie folle de gagner, se battant corps et âme dans des cris de rage et désespoir. Je les entendais parfaitement de mon promontoire.

Au loin, je pouvais voir la ville de Dale se défendre bec et ongle contre une tornade d'orcs et de trolls. J'étais malheureusement trop loin pour les aider, mais je savais que Bard était présent. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour protéger la cité et le peuple tout en prenant les bonnes décisions.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon carquois. Il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de flèches. Mes dents se mirent à grincer douloureusement. Retourner à Erebor pour refaire mon stock de munitions était une mission suicide. Cela signifiait passer à travers une marée d'orcs et je savais que je ne ferais pas long feu si cela venait à arriver.

Analyser, anticiper, agir. Voilà dans quel ordre je devais penser. Regarder la scène dans son ensemble, et non pas se fixer sur un seul et même point. Je l'avais déjà fait des millions de fois quand je devais prendre un patient en charge lors de mes stages. Je pouvais y arriver. Je le devais.

Une autre de mes flèches partit, blessant au bras une des hideuses créatures. Je tapai du pied, en colère contre cet orc qui avait eu le malheur de bouger au dernier moment. Puis finalement, j'arrêtai tout mouvement. J'avais été repérée. L'orc que je venais de toucher avait bien compris d'où là flèche était partie et se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, envoyant paître nains et elfes se trouvant en travers de son chemin. Il n'eut aucun mal à monter sur le petit espace qui m'avait été attribué.

La panique m'avait gagné au moment où mon regard avait fixé celui dédaigneux du monstre suite à sa blessure. J'étais incapable de bouger. L'orc grimaça un sourire sadique en me voyant ainsi perdue, levant son arme en ma direction.

Ressaisis-toi Chuck, nom de Dieu !

Mais rien n'y faisait, mon corps ne voulait pas répondre aux attentes de mon cerveau. Le seul mouvement que mes membres étaient autorisés à faire était un tremblement incontrôlé. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Non pas parce que j'avais un orc en face de moi qui semblait très enclin à m'arracher les membres un par un avec une lenteur excessive, mais parce que je ne bougeais pas.

Un hurlement de colère sortit de ma bouche alors que je réussissais enfin à bouger pour me reculer. Pas bien loin puisque que j'étais déjà bien acculée contre la falaise, mais au moins ça prouvait que mes muscles n'avaient pas fini figés comme la pierre. Je voulus attraper une flèche pour me défendre un minimum, mais le suppôt d'Azog envoya valser mon carquois trois mètres plus loin. J'entendis sans peine quelques flèches se briser. Bordel, déjà que je n'en avais presque plus !

Soudainement, l'orc disparut de mon champ de vision pour s'écraser dans un gémissement de surprise contre la roche dure de la montagne. Regardant le projectile qui m'avait sauvé la peau, je m'étonnais de voir qu'il s'agissait… D'un orc. Comment ce cadavre avait-il pu être envoyé jusqu'ici ?

-Reprenez-vous Chuck, la bataille est loin d'être fini !

En baissant les yeux vers le terrain de guerre, je découvris Bofur, monté sur un troll dont il tirait les rênes comme un vulgaire poney. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou, à envoyer valser les orcs comme une boule de bowling avec les quilles. Un concept à installer en Terre du Milieu si vous voulez mon avis ! Bon, si je recommence à faire de l'humour, c'est que ça va mieux ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je constate l'étendue des dégâts faits par l'orc sur mes flèches. En m'agenouillant près de mon carquois, je notai qu'il ne m'en restait que six.

Un gémissement de désespoir franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. La guerre était loin d'être finie et pourtant, je sentai que mon utilité touchait à sa fin. Cette constatation me fit soupirer depuis les tréfonds de mon âme. Peut-être que tant qu'il me restait quelques armes, je devais aller renflouer mes stocks dans la montagne. Si je calculais bien mon coup, c'était faisable. Il fallait juste que je vérifie quelques données avant.

Les orcs qui étaient auparavant au plus près de la porte avaient reculs de plusieurs mètres, ou jonchaient morts sur le sol. Bien, déjà un point positif, mon objectif n'en serait que plus facilement atteint. Maintenant, vérifier que personne n'a besoin d'aide en ce moment précis pour pouvoir m'éclipser en toute tranquillité.

Mon regard caressa l'arène. Aucun nain ne semblait en difficulté extrême, pouvant retarder mon escapade. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter mon promontoire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voyais Kili nulle part. Et il était hors de question que je risque de le voir tué en revenant des entrailles d'Erebor ! Mes yeux se redressèrent et flottèrent à l'horizon. Un soupir de soulagement égaya mon cœur inquiet.

Kili était actuellement sur un bélier, en compagnie de son frère, son oncle et Dwalin. Si on suivait le parcours, on devinait sans peine qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande statue mobile qui dictait les ordres à l'ennemi depuis le début de la bataille. Azog devait probablement se trouver là haut, à commander ses troupes à l'abri. En bon lâche. Thorin lui fera la joie d'aller à sa rencontre pour mettre un terme à sa vie. La mort tend les bras à ce fils de chacal !

La mort…

Une aiguille venue de nulle part me transperça le crâne. Une douleur insoutenable qui me fit flancher et tomber à genoux. Mon arc glissa de ma main pour s'écraser en un bruit sourd qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de supplice à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne. Mes mains se transformèrent en un étau autour de ma tête, comme si cela allait amoindrir ma peine. Il n'en fut rien à mon plus grand désarroi. Malgré le pic à glace qui prenait soin de réduire en charpie mon cerveau, cette douleur me semblait plutôt familière, malgré le fait que j'étais peu sujette aux migraines. Quand l'avais-je déjà ressentie ?

Une image me frappa de plein fouet, me coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Gandalf. Je venais de voir Gandalf, les deux mains sur mes tempes, peu de temps après mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Bon sang Chuck, rappelles toi ! Ça devait être une information capitale, ça doit l'être, alors rappelle-toi !

Un nouveau dard s'introduisit plus profondément dans ma tête, me faisant hurler de douleur cette fois-ci. Mon Dieu que cela s'arrête, c'est tout bonnement insupportable ! Au lieu de ça, de nouvelles aiguilles firent leur apparition, triturant mon cerveau comme un vulgaire sujet d'expériences douteuses. De nouvelles images firent leur apparition. Des souvenirs. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu m'attendre, ils étaient différents que la scène que j'avais vécu avec le magicien gris quelques secondes auparavant. Le film se déroulant dans mon subconscient était flou. Je ne distinguais que des formes vagues, comme si quelque chose empêchait ces souvenirs de m'atteindre.

Les mirages de mon esprit s'effacèrent en douceur, passant de l'indéterminable au noir le plus total. La douleur commençait à s'estomper elle aussi.

-Non !

J'avais de nouveau hurlé, mais non pas parce que le mal se détachait de moi. Quitte à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sous la torture, je voulais savoir ce que signifiaient ces souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas m'appartenir. Dans un ultime effort, je fermai mes yeux pour me reconcentrer sur les flashs mémoriaux qui me parvenaient encore.

Le calvaire recommença. Des épines s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans ma chaire cérébrale, m'arrachant gémissements incontrôlés comme ceux d'un animal aux portes de la mort. J'étais à l'agonie, je souffrais le martyre au plus profond de mon âme. Ainsi crucifié, mon subconscient recommença à m'envoyer des images floues. Mon cerveau déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve, je me focalisais sur ces manifestations de mon esprit afin de les rendre le plus net possible. Que les pioches martèlent mes neurones, je m'en fichais comme de ma première dent. Je voulais savoir, je sentais au plus profond de mon être que je devais savoir.

Un goût à la fois ferreux et salé dans ma bouche me déconcentra un moment, mais j'eus vite fait de mettre ça de côté pour replonger dans les méandres de mon esprit divaguant. Je revis une scène avec Gandalf, chez Beorn cette fois-ci, avant que les souvenirs ne se débloquent d'un coup, m'atteignant comme une déferlante, un maelström d'émotions.

Les rouages se mirent en route tous seuls sous la pression des échos des chroniques enfouies. Évoquer la mort d'Azog avait fait ressurgir un essaim de souvenirs bloqués par la magie du magicien de la compagnie. Des vestiges d'un roman aux coins cornés par sa relecture, les images d'un film connu sur le bout des doigts.

Mes souvenirs de l'histoire du Hobbit, telle que toutes les personnes de mon monde la connaissaient.

Un cri d'affliction me brisa les cordes vocales. Je me souvenais, je me rappelais de tout. Cette histoire tant rêvée, où je m'étais finalement retrouvée pour tout oublier. La barrière établie par Gandalf avait cédé et tout m'était revenu comme au premier jour.

Mon corps, semblable à une poupée de chiffon, s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol alors que je reprenais difficilement ma respiration. Je voyais la poussière à terre s'envoler sous mes expirations périlleuses, tandis que la douleur s'estompait et que je reprenais contact avec la réalité.

Et puis un éclair de lucidité éclaira mon esprit éteint. Je pouvais encore faire quelque chose non ? Je pouvais encore les sauver, les mettre en garde contre ce qui allait leur arriver !

Ma vision se troubla et ma tête tangua une fois debout. Une fois mes neurones reconnectés les uns aux autres, j'attrapais mes armes. Je devais me dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Le goût de fer et de sel survenu plus tôt me revint en bouche. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que j'étais en larmes et que du sang coulait de mon nez pour finir entre mes lèvres. Ma main poussiéreuse vint essuyer mes liquides corporels avant de recommencer à réfléchir.

Ravenhill était éloigné de ma position, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Et pour l'atteindre, quel autre choix avais-je que de passer au milieu de l'arène ?

Par tous les dieux Chuck, réfléchis ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de passer sans risquer ta peau si stupidement ! Penses, et vite.

En regardant autour de moi, une seule solution me sembla la plus raisonnable pour éviter de me faire tuer en descendant de mon promontoire. A contrario des nains, je ne pouvais pas monter sur un bélier. Déjà premièrement parce que ça revenait au même que traverser le champ de bataille à pied soit faire face à une mort certaine, et deuxièmement, parce que je ne m'imaginais pas faire plus de dix mètres à cheval sur la bête.

Ma dernière option était de contourner l'arène par la petite colline. Et il fallait que j'y aille maintenant, le détour était conséquent et me ferait perdre un temps précieux.

Mes jambes se mirent à agir de leur plein chef. Elles me portaient plus que je ne les contrôlais. Le vent mordant me fouettait le visage, soufflant dans mes oreilles qu'il brûlait par la même occasion. Je n'en avais cure. La seule chose qui m'importait était les nains.

Kili, Thorin, Fili.

Je savais que Bilbon allait les rejoindre, tout comme je savais que lui et Dwalin ne risquaient rien si ce n'est que quelques égratignures. Mais la lignée de Durin était en périple, face à un destin des plus monstrueux.

J'espérai que ma course se ferait sans accroc. C'était sans compter ma chance et ma maladresse. Il fallait que je me prenne la seule branche d'arbre qui traînait sur le sol aride pour que je m'étale comme une belle bouse à terre. Un sifflement transperça mon crâne quand la douleur de ma tête tapant au sol me traversa. Ignorant royalement mon endolorissement passager, je me relevai et repris ma course. Deux orcs venaient en ma direction. Le premier arriva rapidement face à moi.

A ce moment précis, mon instinct de survie prit la relève, me privant de ma capacité à réfléchir. Une flèche dans la main, je hurlai en sautant sur la créature pour enfoncer de toutes mes forces la pointe dans son crâne. L'orc eut un petit grognement de surprise pour finir d'expirer sa vie en un soupir d'agonie. Mon arme émit un craquement sourd quand je la sortis de mon ennemi, le laissant s'écrouler à mes pieds. Une nausée m'assaillit. L'odeur du sang noir emplit mes narines, mais sans laisser le temps à mon estomac de rejeter son maigre contenu, je me remis à courir.

Le deuxième orc était toujours à mes trousses. Je comptais sur la falaise escarpée de Ravenhill pour le semer, voir l'achever. Un rictus tordit mes lèvres à cette pensée. Une grimace de plaisir à l'idée de tuer cette horrible chose, mais aussi de dégoût face à mon envie de tuer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par arriver au pied des ruines. Il me fallait maintenant monter. L'ennemi me suivait de peu, je ne devais pas m'arrêter. L'escalade commença. Les petites pierres sous mes pieds ne semblaient aucunement déranger l'orc qui me suivait. Jusqu'au moment où la roche céda sous l'appui de ma main, me laissant pendue dans le vide, un seul de mes bras me retenant de m'écraser en contre bas. L'énorme morceau de pierre frappa l'orc de plein fouet, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Finalement je ne l'aurais pas tué consciemment, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Ma pulsion meurtrière m'avait glacé les sangs.

Mon escapade continua, malgré les plaies qui s'ouvraient au niveau de mes paumes au contact de la pierre dure et froide. Je devais faire preuve d'une extrême concentration pour ne pas m'accrocher aux morceaux de roche gelés pour ne pas glisser. Si cela m'arrivait de temps à autre, je ne savais comment je me rattrapais. L'adrénaline est source de combativité et d'inventivité. Si elle me quittait maintenant, cela signifiait ma mort.

Arrivant enfin sur un terrain plus plat, une nouvelle course commença, celle-ci bien plus salvatrice que toutes celles que j'avais pu faire précédemment. Car elle mettait en jeu bien plus que ma propre survie aujourd'hui. Je ne faisais qu'une bouchée des marches usées et brisées. Je me sentais les larmes monter au fur et à mesure que j'arrivais du point fatidique. Je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde trop tard, je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Jours qui ne semblaient plus très longs puisqu'un monstre à la puanteur excessive me tomba dessus. Je ne peux empêcher un cri de surprise et de douleur sous le lourd point de cette chose ignoble. Ce n'était pas un orc, trop petit, trop trapu. Un gobelin. Il me plaqua au sol, m'empêchant tout mouvement.

-Lâche moi espèce de sale rat dégoûtant ! Ordure ! Fils de…  
-Gouïïïïk !

Gouïk ? Pourquoi il fait gouïk ? La raison était très simple, une épée venait de traverser sa cage thoracique, en plein cœur.

-Une Dame ne devrait pas dire de si laides choses.  
-Dwalin !  
-D'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous là ?  
-Où sont-ils, où sont Thorin, Fili et Kili ?  
-Thorin les a envoyé chercher la cachette Azog, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Il faut qu'ils reviennent !  
-Bilbon vient d'arriver pour nous prévenir de l'armée qui vient du Nord.  
-Je m'en contre fiche de cette armée, Dwalin. Fili et Kili sont tombés dans un piège.

Le nain au crâne rasé perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup. Avec sa force brute, il me remit sur pieds et m'entraîna là où se trouvait Thorin et Bilbon. Ces derniers regardaient la tour de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée. On pouvait déjà entendre les tambours des orcs. Le bâtiment en ruines brillait sous les éclats de flammes à travers la brume. La tension écrasait mon cœur au fur et à mesure que j'avançais aux côtés du Roi sous la Montagne.

Et puis devant mes yeux effarés, je vis Azog, en haut de la tour, parler à Thorin, le neveu blond de ce dernier à sa merci.

-Fuyez ! cria Fili alors que la lame tranchante de l'orc pâle le pourfendait de part en part.  
-Noooooooooooooon !

Ma plainte résonna en écho sur les murs de Ravenhill. Thorin peinait à reprendre son souffle, Bilbon était figé comme une statue de glace et Dwalin avait détourné son regard.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je veuille tout oublier ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas voulu porter un peu ce fardeau qui aurait pu éviter bien des ennuis à cette compagnie ? J'aurai pu éviter la mort de Fili, de mon ami.

Le sentiment de culpabilité étroitement mêlé à la tristesse envahissait mon cœur comme une énorme tumeur. Le retour de mes souvenirs me semblait une partie de plaisir à côté de la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Je connaissais cette sensation de vide, la pression écrasante des poumons trop serrés pour respirer convenablement, la tête complètement perdue dans le néant. La mort de Fili était insurmontable, au même titre que la mort de mon frère quelques années plus tôt. Je savais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Que l'acceptation ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Que le deuil ne serait jamais vraiment total. La cascade humide de mes yeux me semblait infinie. J'avais l'impression que jamais plus je ne m'arrêterai de pleurer. Jamais. Perdue dans mon maelström de détresse, je souhaitai pourtant ne jamais remonter à la surface pour ne pas avoir à me dire que c'était la réalité. Sauf que je n'avais pas le choix.

Sous le flot de mes larmes, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais tombée à genoux, submergée par cette vague d'émotions torturantes. Quand je relevai les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi.

Je me remis debout, chancelante et les jambes tremblantes. Il y avait encore deux personnes à sauver, j'avais encore la possibilité d'épargner à Kili et Thorin le même destin funeste que Fili.

-Si vous venez à mourir bande de crétins, je vous jure que vous allez entendre parler de moi jusqu'en enfer.

* * *

 _Pitié, ne me tapez pas pour la mort de Fili, s'il vous plaît. J'ai tourné ce chapitre un million de fois dans ma tête pour essayé de ne pas le faire mourir, mais pour moi, il me fallait un martyre, quelqu'un qui fasse un peu péter les plombs à Chuck parce qu'elle a voulu oublier l'histoire originelle du Hobbit. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review, j'essayerai d'être un peu plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre (mais je ne promets rien).  
Des bisous et à la prochaine !_

 _Mathy_


End file.
